Puck's Got A Girlfriend?
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Everybody knows that Noah Puckerman is a ladies man but what happens when he surprises everybody when he tells his ex girlfriend that he has a girlfriend that's in college and she has two kids that he treats as his own? Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1 First Date

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Puck at Home.<strong>

Noah Puckerman but goes by Puck was sleeping in his bed on a monday when he gets woken up by yelling.

"Noah Raphael Puckerman you better get up or your going to be late for school." His mom Sharon Puckerman yelled from downstairs.

He groans hating when his mom uses his first name when everybody knows him as Puck because it makes him sound like a badass. He looks at his clock and sighs hating getting up at 7:20 in the morning since McKinley High school doesn't start until 8:30. Puck sighs tiredly finally rolling out of bed. He picked up his phone and saw his ex girlfriend and on the side hookup buddy Santana Lopez texted him saying that it's a new year and they should totally start the new year off at their hookup spot. He shakes his head putting his phone down and went into the bathroom and took his shower not in the mood to think about hooking up with Santana at the moment. He took his shower then got out and wrapped a towel around him.

"This year is going to be different Puck, your a Junior and you need to make your ma proud of you." Puck thought before walking into his bedroom and got dressed for the day. He grabbed his school bag with his car keys and phone putting his phone in his pocket. He walked downstairs and told his mom that he was getting something on the way.

"Remember that Chaya needs a ride home after school tomorrow, I have a late shift." He mom yelled from the kitchen and he yelled back alright before leaving the house.

He walks out of the house and gets into his truck turning it on, he closed his door and put his seat belt on before pulling out of the driveway before heading to the Lima Bean Cafe to get some breakfast before school starts.

**At The Cafe.**

Puck pulled up to the place when he noticed that he parked next to a super hot black Lexus CT and he smirked at the car not believing somebody from Lima Ohio had a hot car like this one. He turns his truck off, taking his seatbelt off and gets out closing the door and walks into the cafe ordering his stuff. He looked around for a spot to sit at when he spotted a girl he has never seen before, but she was the most stunning girl he has ever seen. This girl looked short to him by the way she was sitting in chair. She was very slim yet petite and he saw the curves of her hips and they were very inviting. She had on faded wash skinny jeans that hugged her frame very well and he couldn't believe that a short girl like herself had the longest legs he has ever seen! She had on black high heeled boots that went to her knees. the top she was wearing was lose v neck white and purple that showed off her nice her full and perky breast that fit her body well. They weren't so big but they weren't so small. Puck licked his lips at the sight of this girl's lips which were full and he wouldn't mind finding out how soft they felt against his. Her was brunette, it shiny yet wavy. Her brunette hair was straighted and neat as it cascaded past her shoulders. She hand bangs that weren't too much in her face. Her makeup looked good to him and he noticed that her nose was slightly big but he didn't mind. Her skintone was tan and that made him see that she had this unique beauty to her. She was writing things down in a notebook and he loved the reading glasses on her. He thought it made her smart looking! Next to her was a drink and a muffin on a plate. He wanted to get to know this girl before some other guy took her off the market.

He turns back when his order is ready and he pays the girl working before taking his breakfast before making his way over to the girl sitting down and he cleared his throat.

"Hey is this seat taking?" Puck asked looking down at her and the girl jumps a little as she stopped writing and looks up surprised to see him and he stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Not at all here have a seat, sorry if I don't talk much I have a paper due later this afternoon and I have to finish it." She responded politely and Puck nods sitting down taking a bite of his bagel and glanced at how beautiful she was as she goes back to writing and he saw that her nails were short and manicured. He took a sip of his drink and smirked.

"So you don't seem like the person that would be finishing up a high school paper at the last minute." She looked up at him shaking her head with a soft smile.

"Oh trust me I'm not that kind of person at all and when I_ was_ in high school I still wasnt but college papers take days to get done." She said smiling shocking him. He stared at her surprised.

"So what is a sexy girl like you doing at the Lima Bean Cafe this early in the morning?" He asked taking another bite of his bagel again. She closed her notebook finally finished and put it in her bag.

"I was trying to find a comforting place to study and my apartment at times is not so comforting, nice mohawk by the way." She said giggling making him raise an eyebrow.

"Are you making fun on my mohawk?" She shook her head laughing at how cute he is to her. Puck grins loving her laugh it was different and loud and he liked that.

"Not at all, it's really sexy looking and it brings out your hazel green eyes more!" She said giving him a sweet but flirty smile making him chuckle.

"Good to know sexy, I'm Puck." She stares at him raising an eyebrow surprised that he was named that.

"What on earth was your mom thinking when she named you Puck?" He laughed hearing that and shook his head.

"She didn't really name me Puck, my name is actually Noah Raphael Puckerman but I go Puck since I'm a total badass." She stared at him nodding and smiles.

"Well nice to meet you Noah Puckerman, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry but you can just call me Rachel or Rach." He knows thats a jewish name and he can hear him mom now, she would be hugging him and then Rachel saying to him that she's so proud of him fore bringing a jewish girl home. He needed to get Rachel's number.

"So Rachel Berry can I have your number and are you busy later?" She stares at him wondering what he had in mind but remembered that she had to work with her best friends tonight.

"Sorry I have to work Noah, maybe if we see each other again then I _might_ give you my number, later Noah Puckerman." She grins laughing lightly before walking out with her tea and muffing placing her bag on her shoulder. Puck couldn't believe a smokin hot girl like Rachel didn't give him her number right away.

and he checks to see what car she drives and he's shocked that she has the black Lexus CT next to him. He needed to get with this girl fast before she leaves. He gets his stuff and rushed out before she left and knocked on her window. She rolled down her window looking up at him. and gets up picking up her tea and muffin with her bag.

if we see each other again then I might give you my number, later Noah Puckerman." She grins laughing lightly before walking out and he checks to see what car she drives and he's shocked that she has the black Lexus CT next to him. He needed to get with this girl fast before she leaves.

He gets his stuff and rushed out before she left and knocked on her window. She rolled down her window looking up at him.

"Yes can I help you Noah?" He leans down looking into her eyes grinning giving her a flirty smile that made her heart skip a beat a little but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Seriously can I have your number Rachel?" He asked giving her a sincere look and she stares at him surprised that he wasn't asking like a player and looked at her phone to see that her best friend was calling her and she asked for his phone and he hands it to her, she puts her name and number in the phone and said to call or text her some time. He nods and she pulls out of the parking lot and drives off.

He stared at the number and smirks knowing this year was going to be a good year. He drives to his school and starts his day trying to ignore his ex girlfriend Santana Lopez at all times.

**A few days later with Puck.**

Puck has been starting his school year and he can't get Rachel Berry out of his head. Santana was driving him crazy with the texts, the flirty looks and the stares she's making for days and it was really bugging the fuck out him. He stood in his room holding his cell phone staring at the number he got on monday and it was now Friday. He sighs taking a deep breath and pressed send to call it and waits.

"_**Hello?"** _He couldn't say anything and hung up thinking he's being stupid for hanging up on Rachel and his phone starts ringing and he saw the number on the screen and sighs answering it.

"Go for Puckerman?" He said knowing that sounds stupid when he answers his phone. He heard giggling on the other line.

"_**I'm sorry but did you just call me then hang up and then answer your phone saying Go for Puckerman**_?" The angelic voice said on the other line laughing.

"Um yeah sorry about that I got nervous and that's how I normally answer my phone." Puck says awkwardly.

"_**Well I find it kind of cute and funny, so Puckerman what made you call my phone**_?" The soft voice says making Puck get nervous because she sounded so cute.

"Well I was wondering if your not doing anything this week, that we could maybe go see a movie or maybe something you like?" He said sitting down on his bed.

"_**Your actually asking what I want to do on our first date**_?" The soft voice said in a surprised voice that he found really sexy.

"Yeah look just because I have a mohawk doesn't mean I'm not a gentlemen." He stated hearing a sigh before a scream then talking again.

"_**Sorry about that a dog jumped on me but it left now, um are you busy tomorrow, I'm going to the park and would love some company." **_She said hopefully.

_**"**_Sure I don't mind being your company." He said chuckling. He heard yelling in the background that sounded like mommy and he looked at his phone confused.

"Sorry Noah I have to go but I will see you tomorrow at 12:30 and the park is in Dayton." She said before hanging out.

He stared at his phone confused wondering what that was about and remebered that he had to be at the park in Dayton Ohio which was far but he could handle it.

**At The Park The Next Day.**

Puck drove to the park in Dayton ohio and pulled into the parking lot and turned his truck off taking his seatbelt off and took his keys out. He was wearing jeans with a white tight shirt that looked good on him and he had on sneakers. He looked around for Rachel and finally spotted her sitting on the grass looking good looking to him as she had a vintage like summer dress on that hugged her petite frame like glue,on her feet were tan ballet flats. Her brunette hair was curled at the ends and it was blowing in the wind making her look like an angel to him.

He walked over to her and tickled her making her jump squealing and she stares at him breathing hard.

"Oh my god you scared me, did you just get here Noah?" He just nods smiling at her and he sits behind her and she leans into him looking up at him surprised while feeling nervous.

"So how has your week been?" Rachel asked him smiling as she put her book down next to her. Puck couldn't take his eyes off Rachel as she looked at him.

"It was okay I guess, I had to do some stuff and I was missing you." He said softly looking at her grinning. Rachel blushed.

"I have to admit I kind of thought you weren't going to call me, why did you want my number in the first place Noah Puckerman?" He stared into her beautiful brown eyes grinning.

"Because when I saw you looking so gorgeous in those reading glasses of yours, I knew that I had to get with a girl like you! your not like any girl I've been with." She looks up at him raising an eyebrow.

"What kind of girls have you_ been_ with Puck?" She asked him waiting for his answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you Rachel, I'm kind of a player and I sleep around with cheerleaders at my school,I work on pools so I can make money and by the end of the job I'm in the married womans bed having sex with them because they don't feel pleased by their husbands so I end up making alot more money." Rachel eyes widen not believing she was hearing this.

"I'm not proud trust me but I make money and last year I made a big mistake that almost cost my friendship with my best friend Finn Hudson." He mumbled.

"What happened after that if you don't mind me asking?" She said softly placing her small soft hand on his big one. He looked at her and sighs.

"I slept with Finn's head cheerleader,Captain of the the Celibacy Club, head Bitch In Charge girlfriend! Her name is Quinn Fabray and she told Finn that she was pregnant and I knew it wasn't his because when we slept together she told me she was a virgin when we had sex and when told me that Quinn was pregnant I confronted her and she said that I'm a lima Loser and always goung to be one and told me that Finn was forever ever going to be the father of her child! I kept telling her that I could take care of her and the baby since it's really mine and she said that I needed to stop and get over the fact that she wanted Finn to be the father to my daughter." He said getting angry.

Rachel stared at him looking sorry him because nobody wants to go throught that ever and she hated that feeling of being unwanted.

"She had a girl Noah?" He nods calming down a little and kept on taking again.

"I told her that could take care of her and our daughter because she was really mine, Finn finally found out the true when she got kicked off the Cheerios and got kicked out of her house and Finn's house because he sang a stupid song called Having My Baby infront of her parents which was the first time he ever met them." Rachel nods listening.

"He yelled at both of us asking if it's true that the baby wasn't his and if I slept with her and we both say yes and she's crying and he punched me before yelling that he was done with both us and left the room and he hated us for months and when Quinn gave birth to our daughter Beth, she stepped on my heart when she said she was giving her up for adoption." Rachel frowns.

"She did even talk to you about it first?" He shook his head no and could feel the tears forming and Rachel moved closer to him and wiped his tears away.

"I'm really sorry Noah that you had to go throught that bullshit last year,nobody should go through what she put you through andI wish I could have been there for you." He nods wishing she could have.

"Thanks but Quinn wants nothing to do with Beth these days, she acts like she was never got pregnant by me and she and Finn are back together." Rachel sighs.

"I thought this was going to be awkward when I told you about my life, are you done with sleeping around if we ever start a relationship?" He stares at her nodding.

"Yes Rachel Barbra Berry I'm done sleeping with cheerleaders, ex girlfriends, best friends girlfriends, married woman, I'm done with it all." Rachel smiles up at him.

"Good to know anyways I have two gay dads as my parents and I hope you don't judge gay people." He stared at her for a second before saying that he's fine with it.

"I also got pregnant my Junior year of high school by my now ex best friend who was my boyfriend at the time. I told him that I was pregnant and he said that the baby wasn't his. I couldn't believe he was acting that way and he told me that he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby! He ended up moving a week later and I hated him for making me do it alone but I got through it and I gave birth to Identical twin girls named Tamika Annsley Berry and Nava Capri Berry, they are my everything." He stared at her like she was the most gorgeous girl in the world.

"I have no problem with kids Rachel, like I said I wanted my daughter and for her to be given away was hard for me but I got through it, Nava sounds like a jewish name." Rachel nods saying that she's jewish and she wanted one of her daughters to have a jewish name and he's falling in love with her already. Rachel gets up and smooths out her dress smiling at him.

* * *

><p>"Lets take a walk Noah, I want to get to know you more." Rachel said smiling and he gets up nodding and they took a walk holding hands. Rachel smiled noticing that their hands fit nicely together.<p>

"So are you alright with dating a college student who's 19 years old?" She asked looking up into his hazel green eyes. He nods saying that he wants something different relationship.

"How old are you Noah?" He clears his throat and looks at her slightly.

"I'm 17 years old and I know that sleeping with older woman was wrong but they promised not tell anybody about what happened." She frowns slightly knowing he's a junior in high school.

"I don't think we should be thinking about sex yet if we ever think about being in a relationship, lets take things slow." He nods saying that he's taking a break from that anyways.

"So what's your favorite color Rach?" She says light blue and he says that his is green. She giggles asking if it's because of his eyes and he chuckles saying maybe.

"What was your ex boyfriend's name?" Puck asked lacing his fingers with hers loving how they fit perfectly in his.

"His name is Eric Miller, he was my first at everything in my life and my best friend until I found out after we had sex the first time, he was sleeping with some cheerleader and he said that he never loved me and then he moved and I haven't heard from him since." She said looking away from him.

He stops walking after hearing that and lifts her up making her squeal surprised and he placed her on his back making her laugh wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh my god why do you keep scaring me?" She said laughing as they keep walking. He grins up at her saying that she's cute.

"Because you Rachel Berry are midget size and you could get hurt walking too long, you also shouldn't be upset on our first date." He said laughing. She pouts slapping his head.

"I have you know that I'm petite but when people call me a midget,Dwarf, Munchkin and Shorty are degrading names, I would like to be informed as petite or fun size." She mumbled annoyed.

"I'm sorry baby I won't call you a midget again, your cute like a fun size doll and I want to protect you from getting hurt and I promise not to hurt you." Rachel looked down at him and kisses his cheek.

"That was the sweetest and cutest thing anybody has ever said to me." Rachel murmured against his ear and he knew that Rachel was his girl for life.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2 Offically Together

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

It's been two weeks since I had my first date and a few other dates with super handsome and badass Noah Puckerman who has a sexy mohawk, he as the most gorgeous hazel green eyes I have ever seen in my life. He doesn't care that I have kids because he told me about what happened to his life last year and I'm very proud of him for wanting to be in his daughter Beth's laugh. He's only 17 years old and a Junior in high school but it doesn't bother me because I was a Junior in high school when I had the twins.

"_Rachel_." The thick accented voice of my by best friend since my high school years, Angelique Shep yelled and I look up from my studying to see her rushed up to me grinning like crazy! She's from Paris and speaks perfect French but speaks good english and she's super gorgeous but she doesn't think so. She pretty tan skin that glows when she smiles or just talks, full lips that guys here love, has long jet black hair but over the summer she dyed it to blonde with brown high lights in it and it looks amazing on her. Her hair is always straightened and she always wears different color berets. She's slim and petite, she has bright blue eyes, she's 5.8 in height. She's been there for me since I had the twins. they are her goddaughters. Angelique is just naturally beautiful and everybody on campus knows it,even she knows it but she doesn't let people see that she knows.

"Hey Angelique don't you seem happy today." She smiles nodding and sits with me.

"_Hey Rach how was music theory_?" She asked in her accent with a huge smile on her face and I stare at her oddly while laughing.

"Good I guess miss bubbly, how was drama class?" I asked her as we walk to the commons area where most of our friends hang out.

"C'est _excellent,_were working tonight at the hottest club in cincinnati, your dads are already watching your girls so don't worry about it! oh we have to preform tonight doing a few songs since my uncle owns the club and Blair, Chanel and Piper are joining us." She said grinning and I smile brightly hugging her. You see Blair and Chanel have been mine and Angelique's best friends since high school and when we started our first year of college last year, we met Piper Hunters at one of the school events and we all became best friends with her so were all like our sisters.

_"_Good because I need the money for my girls, hey did hear that Blair and Frank have broken up once again?" Angelique lets out a dramatic sigh rolling her eyes.

"That boy will not never listen to us when we say that Blair can't handle long term relationships unless she handles herself first." I laugh at that because it's true.

"Hey I heard from Piper that you have been seeing some guy from Lima Ohio, what's he like?" She asked me smirking.

"He's amazing and he didn't judge me when I told him about Tamika and Nava, he actually has a daughter that the mother gave up but he wants to be in her life." She nods surprised.

"So what's his name and what does he look like?" She said squealing and I show her a picture of him and I together as Noah teaches me to skateboard and he's holding to my hand.

"Aww he looks so _fantastique_ and a totally badass, what's his name?" She asked me.

"His name is Noah Puckerman but he goes by Puck because he said it makes him more badass." She squeals saying she's so proud of me.

"Alright girl I need to meet up with my boo Conner, au revoir gorgeous and I want to meet this Noah guy." She kisses both of my cheeks before getting up and walking off to meet up with her boyfriend of two and half years Conner Jones. Conner is cool and a good friend of mine.

I go back to my studying for my Music Therapy class. My dreams have changed since I got pregnant and had my little angels. I had huge dreams of taking the huge New York Stage of Broadway but then my daughters were born and those dreams had to stop once I knew I couldn't handle raising my girls in the big City, maybe once the girls are older maybe we could move to New York but my life is here in Ohio. I studying to be a music teacher or a music therapist because I want to help people but I also love to sing. It's in my bones that Music is my life.

My phone buzzes and I pick it up to see a text from my sort of guy Noah Puckerman and open it and smile when I read the message.

**Can't stop thinkin bout u, wat u doin?*Noah P***

He makes me blush everytime we talk or see each other.

**_Aww same here Noah,i'm studying for my class*Rachel B* _ **

**I'm goin 2 this club tonight, u in to join me? *Noah P***

Hmm he's going to club where theres going to be other girls wanting to take him home and sleeping with him? wait Rachel calm down you and Noah aren't offically together anyways so he can do whatever he wants just like you can do whatever you want. But I really don't want to see anybody else.

_**Can't sorry have to work *Rachel B***_

I did want to see him but I need to take care of my daughters and they always come first.

**Oh alright babe, I will call u when I get home *Noah P***

I love that he was so understanding unlike most guys who would get angry and yell at me about how I don't want to see them because of Tamika and Nava but Noah is different and I like it.

_**Have fun tonight Noah*Rachel B***_

**It won't be much fun without u ,g2g Glee practice then home*Noah B***

_**Your so cute, have a great practice babe *Rachel B***_

I put my phone down and go back to my work before checking on my daughters at Daycare which I'm going to be putting them in a new one next year. After I'm done I grab my stuff and walk out of the building and walk to my car to go home for awhile since I'm done with my classes for the day.

**Later That Night.**

I'm dressed ready for work at Longworths bar in cincinnati which is a nice place and the club is amazing. I'm wearing a skintight black and silver halter mini dress with enlarge neckline showing off my cleavage. The dress only goes my thighs and it shows how big my ass looks in this dress which could be a good thing and I have on black heels. My hair was in curls and I know I look hot. My dads were taking care of my girls for the night since it's friday. I'm standing backstage with my girls who are looking hot aswell. Piper was wearing a white and black strapless mini dress with white heels, Chanel was wearing the same type dress as me but it was in red and black. Angelique had on dark blue and back strapless mini dress with dark blue heels. Blair had on a all white halter mini dress with white heels.

"Are you girls ready?" Our boss asked and we all nod holding onto our mics. We all do a prayer before walking onto the stage as everybody cheers and we stand in our places. We smile everybody and I see a group of people walk in looking ready to party and I can't wait to have fun. I glance at Piper and she nods and the DJ starts the music and we all dance to beat.

**Piper.**

_Tell me straight _

_Your eyes are flickering_

_ so tell me straight _

_Your too late _

_See time is ticking _

_So tell me straight_

We saw everybody enjoying the song and me and my friends do our dance to the beat as Chanel does her part.

** Chanel.**

_ Looking for somebody like you_

_ Looking for somebody like you_

_ Looking for you baby _

**Angelique.**

_Tell me straight _

_See I can handle it _

_So tell me straight baby_

We all sing together and I stare at everybody in the crowd and try not to freak out because I could see Noah in the crowd.

**All Girls.**

_All I am is constantly Waiting for somebody _

_Good enough for me_

_ Waiting for you baby_

_ So keep it steady _

_You got one shot, one shot All I am is all for real _

_Letting you know who I am and How I feel _

_Letting you know,_

_ baby So keep it steady_

_ You got one shot, _

_one shot One shot  
><em>

_Ba da ba da _

I walk around the stage dancing to the music swaying my hips really sexy as Blair sings her part smiling at everybody while glancing at Noah as he dances with his friends.

** Angelique.**

_I want you _

_I keep cool _

_But I am unprotected _

_I want you_

**Blair.**

_Looking for somebody like you _

_Looking for somebody like you _

_Looking for you baby  
>I want you So stay in focus Baby, I want you Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah<em>

**All Girls.**

_All I am is constantly _

_Waiting for somebody _

_Good enough for me_

_ Waiting for you baby_

_ So keep it steady _

_You got one shot, one shot _

_All I am is all for real _

_Letting you know who I am and How I feel _

_Letting you know,_

_ baby So keep it steady_

_ You got one shot, _

_one shot One shot _

**Rachel.**

_Looking for somebody like you _

_Looking for somebody like you_

_ Looking for you baby _

_You got, You got, you got one shot... _

**All Girls.**

_All I am is constantly _

_Waiting for somebody _

_Good enough for me_

_ Waiting for you baby_

_ So keep it steady _

_You got one shot, one shot _

_All I am is all for real _

_Letting you know who I am and How I feel _

_Letting you know,_

_ baby So keep it steady_

_ You got one shot, _

_one shot One shot _

We sing a few songs before taking a break and I need a drink but I'm not going to go home drunk knowing that I have to pick my girl's up in the morning. The girls walk off and I go to the bar asking for some water and they hand it to me and I thank the guy working the bar. I start walking backstage when I felt arms around my waist.

"Hey babe can I get your number?" that husky deep voice whispered in my ear making me moan softly closing my eyes and look at him grinning.

"What are you doing here Noah?" I whispered against his chest and he grinds against me alittle as another song comes on but I have to stop.

"I thought you were working babe?" I turn around looking at how good he looks in his dark jeans with a nice black shirt and his mohawk looks good aswell and tell him that this is my job and he nods.

"Do you want to meet my friends now Rachel Berry?" I glance at his friends and I see some latina girl looking at us with jealousy in her eyes while dancing with some girl.

"Not ready yet babe, go have fun I have to go on stage soon anyways." He nods kissing my cheek saying that I look super hot and I blush pushing him away and wink at him before walking off.

"This is going to be interesting night." I thought before going back stage. I check my phone and saw that Noah texted me.

**I better get a dance from u 2 nite baby,u look fuckin hot in the dress *Noah P***

Like I said this is going to be one interesting night and I kind of can't wait for it. After we finish our songs,I dance with Noah a little knowing that that same girl was staring at us.

"You look tired babe, why don't you go home and I will call you tomorrow." I nod kissing his cheek glancing at the latina girl who had her arms folded over her chest giving me a dirty look. God I'm tired of high school girls and their jealousy when it comes to the guys they want to be with. Noah was seeing me and there is nothing she was going to do about it

* * *

><p>17 year old Noah Puckerman was walking out Glee club practice looking at his clock on his phone knowing that he was going to be late to meet Rachel at her apartment for the first time. He also meeting her daughters for the first time and he was nervous. He hasn't asked Rachel Barbra Berry to be his girlfriend yet but he really wanted to. He was driving to her place since she doesn't live with her parents in Lima which is where he's from but she lives in Dayton Ohio. He met her dads for the first time and they welcomed him with open arms which shocked him alot but he was glad they liked him.<p>

He chuckled when they were glad he was a jewish jewish. Rachel's college friends were nice and Rachel met his mom and his little sister aswell and she was so proud of her son for being with a jewish girl.

Santana Lopez kept her eyes on Noah Puckerman and she needed her hookup buddy back because she was getting bored these days. She sees him rushing to his locker and rushed up to him and grabbed his arm making him stop walking and stare at her oddly.

"Hey Puckerman do you want to make up at my house since my parents are working late?" She asked him wanting him so badly. He shook his head no.

"Sorry Santana but I have to pick up my sister from school and then babysit her while my mom is at work." He lied knowing she wouldn't believe half of that so he walked off before she could say anything.

"Since when does that boy care about babysitting his 13 year old sister Chaya Puckerman?" Santana thought standing there before shaking her head and walked off to cheer practice.

**With Puck in Dayton at 7:30 at night.**

Puck drove all the way from Lima to Dayton where Rachel lived after actually picking up Chaya from school to bring her home and he had dinner with his family before heading to Rachel's.

He pulled up to her apartment and fixed his mohawk for a second before turning his car off taking the keys out along with grabbing his guitar.

"Alright Puck this will be the first time your meeting your future wife's twin daughters for the first time, don't screw it up." He mumbled to himself before walking to the door and rings the door bell.

A few minutes later the door opens and he smiles nervously looking down at the little girl in front of him looking confused.

"Are you my daddy?" the little girl said in her cute voice looking up at him. Puck froze hearing those words and wasn't sure what to say. He stared at the little girl in front of him and saw that she looked cute in a pair of green pJ shorts with a light purple tank top, she had dark brunette hair that was in curls but was also in a pony tail. On her feet were purple and green socks.

"Tamika how many times have I told you and Nava to stop asking guys if their your da-" The voice of Rachel Berry stopped when she saw the guy she was currently dating. She smiled brightly seeing him.

"Hey Rachel you look great." Puck said checking her out as she stood in front of him wearing a pair of form fitting skinny jeans that fit her perfectly with a white v neck top that showed a little cleavage, on her feet wear white socks and her hair was straightened and she had her bangs in her face. Puck thought she looked like an angel.

"Hey Noah thank you for the comment. come in so you don't stand out in the cold since its night time." Rachel said waving him in. Puck nods picking up Tamika as she lets him in.

"Nice place you have here babe, I never thought a college student could live the rich life." Rachel chuckles.

"I know right I have a job aswell that pays much, I work at a bookstore close to my school and my dads help me out a little when it comes to my girls, Nava is sleeping." He nods and puts Tamika down.

"Mommy is he mine and Nava's daddy?" Tamika asked whining making Puck stare at Tamika wondering why she keeps asking that. Rachel gave her daughter a stern look that made her pout.

"I'm sorry for that question, I understand if you want to leave and never see me again." He shook his head picking up Tamika and sat on the couch with Rachel following him.

"Rachel I told you on our first day about me being a_ dad_ already and I don't mind if your kids call me daddy, as long as your my girl I'm fine." Rachel stared at him surprised.

"Are you serious right now Noah Puckerman?" He nods before looking at Tamika.

"So Tamika what's your full name?" He said holding her on his lap.

"I'm Tamika Annsley Berry and I'm 2 years old." He smiles brightly at how cute she is.

"Really 2 years old so you must be big girl, hey Tamika do you have a brother or sister?" He asked playfully already knowing what the answer is going to be.

"I have a identical twin sister." He gasps playfully making Rachel laugh at how Noah is being with Tamika.

"No_ really are you sure_?" He asked grinning and she giggles nodding.

"Yes her name is Nava Capri Berry, you silly." He tickles her making her squeal giggling and Rachel smiles at how great Noah is with her little angel.

'MOMMY." Puck looked at Rachel worried forgetting that Nava was sleeping and she said that she will be right back.

"Oh did I wake up your sister?" He whispered making her smile nodding and they both heard footsteps and a very shy and tired Nava Berry laying her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Sorry sweetie Noah didn't mean to wake you up, babe this is my youngest daughter Nava Berry." Rachel explained staring at the guy that has stolen her heart so fast already since they met.

"Hello Nava Berry, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl! did I wake you up sweetie?" He whispered giving her a soft smile and Nava nods looking at him wondering who he was.

"Do you need a hug Nava?" Nava looked at him and nods not saying a word and Rachel sits down with her other little and they two switched twins and Tamika rests her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I need to tell you something, I know this sounds rude but I'm still uncomfortable with what's going on with us knowing that I have two kids." He rubbed Nava's back staring at her shockedd.

"Are you saying that I can't be a good father to Tamika and Nava Rachel is that what you think of me?" He asked getting angry. Her eyes widen seeing how angry he was getting.

"No Noah that's not what I'm saying! Look I'm sorry you have to think about Quinn giving up Beth not too long ago but I'm not saying that you can't be a great father to my girls." She sighs.

"Do you want to be with me or not?" He asked staring at her really wanted to be with her but if she's going to be with this way then he's leaving.

"Why are you putting pressure on me in front of these girls, they don't need to hear this right now." She said staring at him hard.

"Alright Rachel! let me know when you want to talk about this." He muttered annoyed. Rachel sighs looking away from him and told the girls that it's time for bed and they say good night to him before they run to their rooms and get in their bed and Rachel covers them and says good night kissing their foreheads before going back to Noah as he stays seated.

"Noah Please don't be mad at me,I wasn't saying that you wouldn't be a great boyfriend or a great father for my daughters." She whispered looking at him sadly.

"I know alright, I'm sorry for getting angry with you but ever since the crap that happened last year, I'm tired of people calling me a deadbeat person, I'm not a lima loser." He said softly.

She looked at him running her hands through his mohawk, she hated how she made him feel when she said that and she really wanted to be with him.

"Noah you aren't a lima loser at all, I'm sorry that you are called that but please understand that I haven't been in a relationship since Eric and it's still new to me." She said softly.

"That doesn't mean anything to me unless you give us a shot Rachel, I haven't been with anybody since we started seeing each other! I want to be with you offically Rachel Berry." She frowns unsure if this is right.

"Don't you want to be my girlfriend Rachel Berry?" She moved closer to him and he pulls her closer to him resting his hand on her waist. She really did want to be with him but her daughters come first. She nods.

"I _do_ want to be with you Noah Puckerman really I do but if your promising to take on the role as Tamika's and Nava's dad you have to be _serious_ about wanting to be with me." He looks right at her.

"Rachel look at me_ please_." She looks at him seeing the sincere in his hazel green eyes that were gorgeous to her the moment she saw him looking down at her at the Lima Bean cafe.

"I want us to be the_ real_ deal because there is nobody that can make me nervous in a good way like you can! nobody call me on my crap like you do and nobody fits right into my family like you do baby! I had to deal with my mom saying that I need to stop sleeping around because I needed a jewish girl." Rachel stares at him surprised.

"Baby I thought my mom was crazy when she kept asking me if I was dating a jewish girl but then I met you and I understood what my mom was talking about." Rachel had tears in her eyes.

He picks up his guitar and starts playing looking at her making her stare him wondering what he's going to sing.

**_Please baby can't you see my mind's a burnin' hell i got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin' my heart apart as well _**

**_tonight you told me that you ache for something new and some other woman is lookin' like_**

**_something that might be good for you_**

**_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone go on believe her _**

**_when she tells you nothing's wrong._**

Rachel looked right at him swaying to the beat as she sings.

**_But i'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you,_**

**_I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you _**

**_It's only fear that makes you run the demons that you're hiding from _**

**_when all your promises are gone _**

**_I'm the only one_**

Rachel wiped her tears smiling at him nodding her head as he sings the next part.

**_Please baby can't you see i'm trying to explain i've been here before _**

**_and i'm locking the door and i'm not going back again_**

**_ her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away _**

**_you'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow that holds you down today _**

**_go on and hold her till the screaming is gone go on _**

**_believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong._**

Puck smiled at her singing through his heart while playing.

**_But i'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you_**

**_I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you _**

**_it's only fear that makes you run the demons that you're hiding from _**

**_when all your promises are gone _**

**_I'm the only one_**

He gets plays for awhile without singing and Rachel leans in kissing his cheek before listening to more knowing that she found the right guy that gets her.

**_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone go on believe her _**

**_when she tells you nothing's wrong._**

**_But i'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you,_**

**_I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you _**

**_It's only fear that makes you run the demons that you're hiding from _**

**_when all your promises are gone _**

**_I'm the only one...yeah_**

He looks right at her and finishes up the song.

**_I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you _**

**_It's only fear that makes you run the demons that you're hiding from _**

**_when all your promises are gone...one yeah_**

He stopped playing and looked right at her hoping she would say something. Rachel looked right at him and remebers him saying on their first day that he wanted to be in her daughters life aswell as be with her and she was pleased that she didn't find a guy that judged her. She wanted to see how things go for them and she didn't care that he was in high school still, he was going to be a Senior next year anyways.

"That was amazing Noah, your voice is so soulful and I'm sorry for making you feel bad! I would love to be your girlfriend if you would still like that." He nods grining before leaning in and kisses her for the first time since they started seeing each other and he was in heaven at the touch of her lips and she felt it too. They kissed for awhile before coming back for air.

"That was nice." Rachel murmured against his lips giggling. He chuckles before kissing her again and Rachel moans into the kiss softly so she doesn't wake the girls and they pull back smiling at each other.

They talk more before Puck leaves since he has school the next day. She kissed him goodnight and he promises he would call her during the day.

**Find out what happens nexts and the songs were One Shot By The Saturdays and I'm The Only One from Glee.**


	3. Chapter 3 Girlfriend?

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later.<strong>

Puck and Rachel have been together and are really happy together. They told each of their parents about their relationship and their happy for the both of them. Puck talked to his mom about legally becoming Tamika's and Nava's adopted father and she asked him if he was ready for it and he said ever since Beth got put up for adoption he wants to be a dad and she was proud of him and she gives him her blessing. He talked to Rachel about it and she and her dads brought over legal documents over that night and had him and his mom sign the papers and Rachel signed it aswell and since her dad is a lawyer he brought them over his lawyer friend and they would sort everything out. That was two days ago and now Noah Puckerman was now the proud adopted father to Tamika Annsley Berry-Puckerman and Nava Capri Berry-Puckerman and he was overjoyed about it. His mom and his sister fell in love with Tamika and Nava the moment they saw them.

"Thank you for coming into our lives Rachel." He mom said hugging her new granddaughters. Rachel said that she's glad to be in their lives and she gave Noah a quick peck on the lips.

He loved his family and he was glad that Rachel fit right into his family and Rachel's dads Hiram and Leroy treated him like their son so life was good for him. Chaya really liked Rachel aswell.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday and Puck's Glee club was going to a play called Spring Awakening in Columbus Ohio for the weekend and his 13 year old sister Chaya Maeve Puckerman was with them since their mother was working.<p>

"Now Puck don't start yelling to take it off because this musical is about sex and other things got it." Mr. Shue says and Puck nods and the lights turn off and the music starts and a spot comes on and they all see a girl standing on a chair wearing a white dress with black tights and Puck stared at the girl not believing it was his new girlfriend on the stage singing.

_ Mama who bore me _

_Mama who gave me _

_No way to handle things _

_Who made me so sad_

_Mama, the weeping _

_Mama, the angels _

_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

Kurt Hummel sat next to his best friend Mercedes Jones staring at the very pretty girl on the stage amazed at how great she sounds and he would pay to see her show on Broadway anytime.

_ Some pray that one day Christ will come a'-callin' _

_They light a candle And hope that it glows _

_And some just lie there Crying for him to come and find them _

_But when he comes they don't know how to go_

Puck couldn't believe his girlfriend could sing this good. He wondered why she didn't tell him about her play.

_ Mama who bore me _

_Mama who gave me_

_ No way to handle things _

_Who made me so bad_

_Mama,__ the weeping Mama,_

_ the angels No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

She stops singing after she finished putting on her dress and get startled when she's a voice and she turns around staring at her on stage mother.

Mama?

Goodness look at you in that, that kindergarding dress, hands up,grown up girls can't not be seen

Mama I love this one, it makes me feel like a little farie queen

But your already in bloom, now hush.

They talk more and Puck couldn't believe how good her girlfriend is good like acting. Santana glanced at her ex and saw that he was staring at the girl on stage a little too much and grabbed his hand.

"Are you enjoying the play so far?" She whispered and he took his hand away and it just started. She frowns and sighs looking back at the stage wondering what was up him these days.

Everything? mama

The music comes back and a couple girls come back and sings with Puck's girlfriend and move around they move around the stage.

_Mama who bore me _

_Mama who gave me_

_ Mama the angels _

_Who made me so sad_

_Mama who bore me _

_Mama who gave me _

_No way to handle things_

_ Who made me so sad_

_Mama, the weeping Mama, the angels No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

_Some pray that, one day, Christ will come a-callin' They light a candle, and hope that it glows _

_And some just lie there, crying for him to come and find them But when he comes, they don't know how to go_

_Mama who bore me_

_ Mama who gave me _

_(Mama the angels, Mama)_

_ No way to handle things_

_ Who made me so sad_

_Mama, the weeping Mama,_

_ the angels No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem _

The song ends as the girls pose and everybody clapped then the girls leave the stage and a group of guys are on the stage and they talk in class then the music starts.

_ God, I dreamed there was an angel Who could hear me through the wall As I cried out, like, in Latin _

_"This is so not life at all Help me out, out of this nightmare." _

_Then I heard her silver call She said, "Just give it time, kid. I come to one and all."_ _She said, _

_"Give me that hand, please, and the itch you can't control._

_ Let me teach you how to handle all the sadness in your soul._

_ Oh, we'll work that silver magic, Then we'll aim it all the wall." She said, "_

_Love may make you blind, kid, but I wouldn't mind at all."_

_ALL _

_It's the bitch of living_

_OTTO _

_The bitch, just the bitch_

_ALL_

_ With nothing but your hand_

_OTTO _

_Just the bitch, yeah_

_ALL _

_Just the bitch of living As someone you can't stand_

_GEORG _

_See, each night it's, like, fantastic Tossing, turning without rest _

_'Cause my days at the piano _

_With my teacher and her breasts And the music's, like, the one thing I can't even get at all And those breasts! I mean, God, please, just let those apples fall_

_ALL _

_It's the bitch of living_

_OTTO _

_The bitch!_

_ALL _

_With nothing going on, nothing going on Just the bitch of living Asking: What went wrong? Do they think we want this? Oh, who knows!_ _ERNST_

_ See, there's showering in gym class_

_HANSCHEN _

_Bobby Maler, he's the best Look so nasty in those khakis_

_ERNST _

_God, my whole life's like some test_

_OTTO _

_Then there's Marianna Wheelan As if she'd return my call_

_HANSCHEN_

_ It's like, just kiss some ass, man Then you can screw 'em all_

_MELCHIOR_

_ It's the bitch of living And living in your head It's the bitch of living And sensing God is dead_

_ALL_

_ It's the bitch of living And trying to get ahead It's the bitch of living Just getting out of bed It's the bitch of living And getting what you get It's the bitch of living_

_MELCHIOR _

_And knowing this is it_

_ALL _

_God, is this it? This can't be it Oh God, what a bitch!_

Everybody claps after that then the play keeps on then Puck frowns when he sees his girlfriend holding some guys face from the play and he's staring at her like he wants to kiss her. The guy starts talking.

I hear yourheart

The music starts making everybody stare the two.

I feel you breathing

He talks more and they kiss and starts getting angry as his girlfriend lays down with the guy ontop of her. their is girlfriend is laying on a swing bed with some guy and a group of cast members are singing.

_ I believe I believe I believe Oh I believe All will be forgiven_ _I believe I believe I believe Oh I believe All will be forgiven_ _I believe I believe I believe Oh I believe There is love in heaven_ _I believe I believe I believe Oh I believe There is love in heaven_ _I believe I believe I believe Oh I believe All will be forgiven_ _I believe I believe I believe Oh I believe There is love in heaven All will be forgiven There is love in heaven All will be forgiven_

Puck couldn't believe his girlfriend Rachel was going to have sex on on stage and he saw the guy pulling his pants have way down and he was getting pissed and then it happens.

_I believe There is love in heaven I believe All will be forgiven I believe There is love in heaven I believe All will be forgiven I believe There is love in heaven I believe All will be forgiven I believe There is love in heaven I believe All will be forgiven_ _Peace and joy be with them Harmony and wisdom Peace and joy be with them Harmony and wisdom_ _I believe I believe I believe Oh I believe_

After Puck calms down the play finishes up and everybody claps for them. "Mr. Shue can we say hi to the cast?" Kurt Hummel asked and He said after they change.

After the whole cast changes into normal clothes, New Directions Glee Clubv walk up to them as other people take pictures with them and they sign things. Puck's girlfriend noticed them first and said goodbye to the other fans and walked over to them with her Co. Star Jesse who a good friend of hers.

"Hey guys did you enjoy the show?" Puck's girlfriend said as she had long curly brunette beautiful hair was swaying behind her back as stood in front of them smiling. She had on a white on white soft Lace camisole top showing off her the right amount of cleavage but also her perfect body shape. On the bottom she wore a jean mini skirt that looked amazing on her showing off her nice ass but it also showed off the right amount of her flat but curvy tan stomach and some abs. On her feet were Marc Jacop heeled boots.

"Yes it looked very real that you had sex on there." Puck and Santana said at the same time earning looks. Jesse and Rachel laughed saying that it really didn't happen but it did look real.

Puck stared at her and Jesse shocked. "So you guys really didn't have sex on stage?" Santana raised an eyebrow at her ex boyfriend wondering why he cares.

"Nope it's all acting to make it look real, did you enjoy the show sweetie?" Puck nods smirking at her. They take pictures with the cast and they get their things signed they leave and Puck winks at her.

"She's pretty Noah do you think she's bringing Nava and Tamika over tonight?" Chaya whispered to her older and he said he wasn't sure but he knows she's pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana at McKinley On Friday. <strong>

"Hey San what's been going on with you and Puck since school started?" Brittany Pierce asked her and she said she's not sure.

"Maybe he's busy sleeping with older woman these days or maybe he wants me and needs time to ask me out?" Quinn said making her glare at her.

"Look Tubbers just because he's your baby's daddy, doesn't mean he wants you alright. Puck is my man and Finn is yours." They roll their eyes and walk to their lockers. Brittany and Quinn saw Puck standing at his locker getting his books.

"Hey San now is your chance to finally as your so called man out again." Both girls say and she stared at him with a longing look and sighs before nodding.

She walks over to him and taps his shoulder making Puck turn around and stare at her awkwardly.

"Hey Puckerman I noticed that you've been staying away from me, what's up with that?" He stared at her and sighs.

"Um I've been busy with stuff and some people." She chuckles a little but smiles placing her hand on his strong arms.

"Alright I forgive you for that so you want to go to breadstixs tonight?" He frowns looking away from her awkardly and puts his books in his locker.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked giving him a confused look.

"Um I got your text last night about us getting back together." She grins hoping he says yes.

"Well what do you say to that?" He shook his head.

"I met somebody Santana." She frowns staring at him.

"What kind of somebody?" He chuckles staring at her.

"I have a girlfriend Santana." She couldn't breathe after hearing that.

"Yeah right Puck if you don't want me just say so, don't make up lies." He shook his annoyed.

"I grew up alot over the summer Santana, I may be a pool guy but that's all I'm doing until I get a different job!I'm not a lima loser like everybody thinks I am and I'm done sleeping with older woman because their husbands can't _please_ them! after getting Quinn pregnant last year really shook up my life and I almost lost my best friend because of it, I'm done sleeping girls at this school aswell."

"Then stop sleeping with others girls at this school and just be_ my_ only boyfriend, I'm ready to be with just you Puck." She tried to wrap her arms around his neck but he pushed her off.

"I told you had I have a girlfriend that I really care about about." She frowns not liking this at all. Puck was the hottest guy at McKinley and he was turning her down.

Just then the girl from the play they saw yesterday comes up to them wearing a black mini skirt that shows the outline out her nice ass, the top she's wearing is a green off the shoulder top with black tank top under it. Her brunette hair was in curls and on her feet were black ugg boots. She had a black purse on her shoulder and had another bag in her hand.

"Guess who." Puck grins knowing that voice and takes the hands off his face and she giggles as she stands next him. Santana raise an eyebrow at them wondering what's going on.

"Hey did Mr. Figgins say okay to you staying for the rest of the day?" Puck asked smiling at her! She nods then she looked at Santana to see her looking angry.

"Um is your friend joining us for the day?" Santana asked giving her a fake smile because she's seen her around her man before.

"Yeah she's staying for the rest of the day and I can't wait to show her around." Santana nods awkwardly

They saw everybody standing in the hallway whispering and staring. Santana looked at everybody wondering what the hell their staring at and she frowns when she saw the girl from the play they went to yesterday strutting down the hallway wearing a black mini skirt that shows the outline out her nice ass, the top she's wearing is a green off the shoulder top with black tank top under it. Her brunette hair was in curls and on her feet were black ugg boots. She had a black purse on her shoulder and had another bag in her hand.

"I grew up alright, I'm tired of working on pools, I'm not a lima loser like everythings I am alright and I'm done sleeping with older woman because their husbands can't _please_ them! after getting Quinn pregnant last year really shook up my life and I almost lost my best friend because of it, I'm done sleeping girls at this school aswell." Santana didn't like this at all.

"Then stop sleeping with others girls at this school and just be my only boyfriend, I'm ready to be with just you Puck." She tried to wrap her arms around his neck but he pushed her off.

"I wish I could but I'm kind of seeing somebody right now." She frowns not liking this at all. Puck was the hottest guy at McKinley and he was turning her down.

"What?" She spats glaring at him. Santana saw the girl she saw before walking up behind Puck and placed them on his eyes.

"Guess who." Puck grins knowing that voice and takes the hands off his face and she giggles as she stands next him. Santana raise an eyebrow at them wondering what's going on.

"Hey did Mr. Figgins say okay to you staying for the rest of the day?" Puck asked smiling at her! She nods then she looked at Santana to see her looking angry.

"Yeah she's staying for the rest of the day and I can't wait to show her around." Santana nods awkwardly wondering how good friends they are together.

"Santana this is my_ girlfriend_ Rachel Berry, she's a college student at the University of Dayton studying music and she was in the play we saw remember, we have kids together." Rachel smiles at her lacing her fingers with her boyfriend's hand. Santana frowns hearing the word girlfriend again coming from Puck's mouth and stared at Rachel to see that she was very pretty.

"Oh nice to meet you Rachel. your play was great once again." Rachel smiled at Santana.

"I'm glad you enjoyed seeing it." Puck smiles kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Wait did you say you have kids?" Puck smiled just thinking about his and Rachel's daughters and Rachel nods moving closer to Noah.

"Yeah their actually Rachel's 2 year old twin daughters Tamika Annsley Berry-Puckerman and Nava Capri Berry-Puckerman but I became their adopted father a few days ago, our parents get along great and they love Rachel, when we first got together two weeks ago and when I met the twins they called me daddy the first time they saw me thinking that I was their dad and Rachel said it was okay if I never wanted to see her again but I told her I didn't mind and I love them very much.

"Your okay with being a dad to two girls that aren't actually yours?" Puck nods wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist making her smile.

"Yeah because she's my little shorty and my three girls are my world! I never wanted to give up Beth but now I have my other girls." Santana couldn't believe this.

"Baby I'm hungry are you ready to go?" Rachel asked staring at Santana awkwardly. Puck nods picking his school bag up looking at her.

"See you later Santana, come on Rach so I can show you around more before we get some lunch." They walk around her smiling and Rachel waves goodbye and Santana turns around watching Puck and Rachel walk off down the hallway slowly together holding hands laughing while talking. She frowns when she sees Puck bend down to peck Rachel's lips before they walk off.

Brittany and Quinn stare at them aswell confused.

"You better watch out Rachel Berry because Santana does now back down, Puck was mine first." Santana muttered thinking of a plan.

**Find out what happens next and the songs are from Spring Awakening. **


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Told Off

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I watched Puck walk off with that fucking pretty midget like I meant nothing to him. I can't believe he confessed to me that he had a new girlfriend that didn't even go here and isn't even a high school student, she's a college student, a mother of two twin daughters and she was in the play my Glee club saw.

"Santana what is the girl from the play we saw over yesterday doing here?" Brittany Pierce asked me plancing her hand on my shoulder.

"Santana are you there? why did your_ supposed_ boyfriend walk down the hallway holding hands with her?" Quinn Fabray asked me confused. I stared at my best friends and sighs.

"Her name is Rachel Berry and he's not my boyfriend anymore but I'm not getting up, Puck is supposed to be my man and he will be." They stare at me shocked.

"Wait I thought you asked him out, what happened?" Both girls asked me looking confused.

"He asked why I was asking him out again since I broke up with him last year for having bad credit,I told him I was sorry because I was angry for him getting you pregnant and I told him that I was over it."

They stare at me nodding asking what happened next and I sigh not believing I'm going to say this but their my friends.

"He said that got my text about me asking to get back together and he said no because he's not hooking up with any girl at this school or married woman anymore these days."

They start laughing thinking it's a joke but I'm not laughing.

"What do you mean he's not hooking up with any girl at this school anymore or fucking married woman these days?" Quinn asked me raising an eyebrow.

"He said he works on pools because it's his job but he's done sleeping with older woman because their husbands can't _please_ them! after getting Quinn pregnant last really shook up his life alright and he almost lost his best friend Finn because of it, he's done sleeping girls at this school and he_ actually_ have a girlfriend to think about and he doesn't want to lose her."

"Is this some joke San because it's not funny." Quinn said making me glare at her.

"Fuck no Q, it's not a joke alright, that's really Puckerman's girlfriend, she's a college student at the University of Dayton studying music and acting I guess, oh you want to know what's the worst out of this whole thing about them being together?" They nod.

"She has twin daughters and Puckerman took on the daddy role of daddy to them, he's pissed you gave Beth up now he can be a dad to those girls." Their eyes widen.

"Are you serious because this is badass, ladies man that got me pregnant last year, sleeps with married woman, he actually has a_ real_ girlfriend?" I just nod wanting to cry.

"Well what are you going to do about it Sanny, I mean you like Puck alot so are you going to do something about it?" Brittany asked me and I wasn't sure but I needed their help.

"How about I sing a song about how cheater and then Rachel will break up with him and he will finally be mine." They smile nodding.

**At Lunch.**

Noah Puckerman showed his amazing girlfriend Rachel Berry around more before they entered the cafeteria and everybody's eyes where on them as they saw Puck holding hands with a girl they didn't know. Dave Karofsky and his best friend Azimio walked up to them with two slushie cups in their hand smirking at Rachel.

"Hey Puckerman who is the new girl with you?" Both jocks asked eying Rachel giving her flirty smiles. Rachel Berry stared at them giving them a disgusting look.

"Why do you want to know anyways, she's no concern to you guys anyways." Puck said giving them stern looks.

"Oh come on she looks like she needs a slushie so why don't you move away so we can slushie her?" Azimio said getting closer but Rachel moves away from them.

"Are you seriously about to throw a slushie at me for no reason?" Rachel asked glaring at them and they nod smirking at her.

"Baby are you going to let them do that to me?" Rachel whispered getting scared because she didn't want that to happen.

"Come on baby let's go now so you don't have to deal with these jackasses, fuck off guys and I'll deal with you at football practice tomorrow." Puck said glaring at them before bringing Rachel out of the room.

"We can eat in the choir room Rach, your my girl and I'm going to protect you and our little girls alright." He said staring into her brown eyes.

"I know you are and I'm glad your all mine." Rachel said kissing his lips before they walk into the choir room to enjoy their lunch in peace.

**At Glee Club Practice.**

Puck and Rachel just finished their lunch and now Rachel is sitting on his lap on his lap as they ate their lunch and talked to each other sharing a few kisses and Mr. Shue walked in.

"Hey guys I was informed from Mr. Figgins that we had a guest for the rest of the day, nice to see you again Rachel, are you ready to hear some singing?" She nods grinning.

"Yes I am Mr. Shuester, Noah has told me so much about your guys getting ready for Sectionals I can't wait to cheer you guys on." Rachel said resting her head against Puck's neck.

"Well we hope you do show up, we could use the support we can get and please call me Will since your not a student here or Mr. Shue is fine." Mr. Shue said nicely.

The rest of the Glee club members walk in taking their seat and Quinn, Brittany and Santana sit in the back staring at her ex Puck and his new girlfriend Rachel as they whisper to each other as Rachel sits on his lap.

Kurt Hummel stared at Puck and noticed that the girl from the play was sitting on his lap and he squeals walking over to them and sits down next to Puck.

"Oh my god Puckerman, your _actually_ dating the most gorgeous girl from the play Spring Awakening and she's here?" Kurt Hummel asked staring at Rachel not believing she was actually at his school.

Rachel blushed waving at him knowing he's gay and she loved gay people since she had two gay fathers! Puck nods saying that she's his only.

"Don't worry Puckerman I don't want your girlfriend, I just want to be her friend if she lets me?" Rachel said she would love to be his friend and she asks for his phone and he hands it to her and she puts her name and number into his phone before handing it back to him. He thanks her and he takes his seat next to his best friend Mercedes Jones and they start talking. Tina, Artie, Callie(A new girl) Finn, Matt, Mike and Sam stare at them and Quinn moved closer to boyfriend Finn and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Alright guys as you can see we have a guest here today, Rachel Berry Puck's girlfriend will sit in for the day, who wants to sing before we start our group songs?" Mr. Shue asked and Santana raised her hand getting up and stands in front of the group and talks to the band and she looks at Puck and Rachel as they stare at her holding hands. The music starts.

_You oughta know (know)  
>If you wanted diamonds, why d'you settle for a rock?<br>Man I hope that girl's got a great personality (yeah)  
>If you want a fight boy, shouldn't you be heading up?<br>Yeah I hope that girl's got a real vision of family  
>All the different qualities<br>All you couldn't get from me, me... _

Santana looked right at Puck singing her part and he chuckled lightly shaking his head.

_ You oughta know_

_ I've got the pieces of the heart you broke _

_I've got the bruises from the letting go You said you only needed time to breathe A little time alone _

_So who the hell is she? _  
><em>I don't need the lies And I'm not the type of girl to fight <em>  
><em>But, you oughta know I've got the pieces of the heart you broke And I'm gonna throw them at your karma At your karma Throw them at your karma<em>

Everybody stared at her as she danced to the beat while singing and Rachel frowns slightly looking right at Santana as she sang about her boyfriend.

_ Oh, I'm gonna throw them at your karma _  
><em> I saw you yesterday, you were walking with her holding hands (yeah) Man I hope you choke on some really hot coffee <em>  
><em> And you said "we should wait" that "we shouldn't see anyone else" (oh) <em>  
><em>Man I hope that girl only sees the things she wants to see <em>  
><em> Like your personality <em>  
><em>That she's not as dumb as me, me...<em>

Quinn and Brittany danced to the beat and and everybody else just shook their head at Santana's song choice.

_You oughta know_

_ I've got the pieces of the heart you broke _

_I've got the bruises from the letting go You said you only needed time to breathe A little time alone _

_So who the hell is she? _ _I don't need the lies And I'm not the type of girl to fight _ _But, you oughta know I've got the pieces of the heart you broke And I'm gonna throw them at your karma At your karma Throw them at your karma_

_Oh, I'm gonna throw them at your karma  
>What goes up now, what goes up It's gonna come down, down, down It's gonna come down, down, down<br>What goes up now, what goes up It's gonna come down, down, down It's gonna come down, down, down _

Santana finishes up the song smirking at the group but mostly at Puck and Rachel.

_You oughta know_

_ I've got the pieces of the heart you broke _

_I've got the bruises from the letting go You said you only needed time to breathe A little time alone _

_So who the hell is she? _ _I don't need the lies And I'm not the type of girl to fight _ _But, you oughta know I've got the pieces of the heart you broke And I'm gonna throw them at your karma At your karma Throw them at your karma_

Santana looked right at Puck and sang the last part.

Oh_, I'm gonna throw them at your karma _

_And I'm gonna throw them at your karma _

_Throw them at your karma _

Everybody but Puck and Rachel clapped for her awkwardly and she sits down smirking at Puck knowing that Rachel is smart and she will break up with him then Puck will be hers.

"Mr. Shue I really think having Puckerman's Dwarf girlfriend here is going to cost us Sectionals, I mean _RuPaul_ here should just go back to where she came from." Quinn and Brittany snickered.

"What the hell is your problem with my girlfriend Santana?" Puck yelled glaring at her. Santana stared at him rolling her eyes.

"She's a fucking Dwarf Puck and you belong to me alright, that's how this school works, I'm a badass chick and your the badass guy, were perfect for each other." He shook his head.

"It doesn't work like _that_ anymore Santana, I'm done trying to please everybody at this damn school you all don't fucking own me, Rachel isn't bothering anybody but you." She stared at him surprised.

"What are you talking about Puckerman?" Quinn and Brittany stared at Santana knowing she's losing this battle.

"You think everybody at McKinley loves you? hell no Lopez they fear you because you talk shit about them and you sleep with you! get over yourself." Santana frowned staring at him.

"Puck calm down, Santana that was uncalled Rachel hasn't done anything to you, she's staying." Mr. Shue said trying to calm his students down.

"No Mr. Shue she needs to hear about this, she got a fucking boob job because she thought it make guys fuck her more, she doesn't care about other people's feelings, she has no heart and I wish I never dated her because she's a coldhearted bitch that needs the stick out her ass and realize that I don't want your _ass_ anymore." He yelled making Rachel stare him.

"Shh baby calm down, do you want to go out in the hallway for a few minutes?" She whispered worried about him and he just nods and she gets up and he walks out.

"Um Mr. Shue do you mind if I sing a song?" Rachel asked nervously and he said it's fine. He sits down and Rachel goes over to the band and the music starts.

_Said I'm so grown it's silly _

_I'm so above fussin', callin' and cussin'_

_ Playin' little games at 5:30 in the morn' _

_Said it's a shame and a pity, _

_How everybody throws up, That they're a grown up,_

_They don't wanna call me breathin' on the phone. _

Rachel looked right in Santana's face singing the next part making Kurt and Mercedes stare at her Rachel surprised.

_And I dont understand _

_how he was ever with you, __'cuz he with me now_

_ I'm so grown and intelligent _

_It's clearly evident that you're a child, _

_And honey playtime is not right now _

Kurt couldn't believe badass Noah Puckerman had a girlfriend that was badass aswell. "She's dissing Santana through song, I like her." Kurt whispered to Mercedes and she nods nodding her head to the beat.

_ But, I'm not gonna get on your level, _

_Not gonna pull me off my cool. _

_I'm such a grown ass woman, _

_I dont got the time to play high school. _

_You need to get on my level, '_

_cuz right now you just look like a fool._

_ I'm such a grown ass woman,_

_ I dont got the time to play high school. _

_I'm so above all of this and you._

Puck walked back in and saw his girlfriend singing and he takes a seat next to Finn and saw his girlfriend smirking at Santana as she sang. He felt like such a proud boyfriend.

_ You see, that im so grown it's silly,silly, silly_

_ I'm so above fussin' But if I wasn't,_

_ I'd probably be halfway to your house. _

_But I'm such a damn lady, lady_

_I'm not gonna mess up my hair, hey_

_Tryin' to go there,hey_

_Break a damn nail or a heel tryin' to knock you out._

_ But you would have a problem, no doubt No doubt. _

Santana glared at Rachel not believing she was dissing her through song and everybody was enjoying the song since they were clapping to the beat.

_I'm not gonna get on your level, Not gonna pull me off my cool._

_I'm such a grown ass woman, I dont got the time to play high school. _

_You need to get on my level, 'cuz right now you just look like a fool._

_ I'm such a grown ass woman, I dont got the time to play high school. _

_I'm so above all of this and you._

Santana sat watching Rachel Berry walking over to Puck and place herself on his lap making Santana scuff rolling her eyes so not pleased.

_I could go back and forth,_

_ Yelling screaming with you, _

_But be the bigger person, _

_Is what I choose to do. _

_I'm his everything now, _

_All that he never knew,_

_ He could have all he wants with you,_

_ So get a clue, _

_So get a clue, _

_He's done with you..._

Everybody but Santana clapped for her as she sang the rest of the song.

_ I'm not gonna get on your level, _

_Not gonna pull me off my cool. _

_I'm such a grown ass woman,I'm such a grown as lady_

_ I dont got the time to play high school. _

_You need to get on my level, you need to get on my level, get on my level baby_

_ 'cuz right now you just look like a fool._

_ I'm such a grown ass woman, _

_get on my level, get on my level baby_

_I dont got the time to play high school. _

_I'm not gonna get on your level, get on my level,get on my level baby_

_Not gonna pull me off my cool._

_ I'm such a grown ass woman,I'm such a grown as woman_

_ I dont got the time to play high school._

She sings the last part slowly looking right at Santana as she lays her head on Puck's shoulder.

_ I'm so above all of this and you. You, you _

Everybody but Santana, Quinn and Brittany clapped for Rachel and they wished she was in high school so she could join their glee club.

"That was great Rachel your voice is amazing, alright what songs should we sing for Sectionals guys?" Mr. Shue asked getting up from his seat to write stuff down on the white board.

Puck didn't bother listening since he was focused on his girlfriend who talked to him softly and Santana hated that he wasn't even thinking about her.

"So Puck how did you and Rachel meet?" Tina whispered to the couple and they tell them about the first time they met and they think it's so cute.

"What was your first date like?" Callie asked wanting to know how it happened and Puck starts taking about it and everybody loves it.

"That was the cutest first date ever and I hoped to meet your daughters some day Rachel, they sound cute." Kurt says staring at the couple as they smile at each other lovingly.

"I know isn't Noah sweet and I wouldn't mind bringing them in sometime, they actually go by Tamika Annsley Berry-Puckerman and Nava Capri Berry-Puckerman now since we legally changed their names last week after Puck agreed to take on the role of daddy to them and he's amazing at it." Quinn frowns hearing that Puck is into being a father to two other girls and she kind of wished she never gave Beth away,

"Maybe I should talk to Puck about visting Beth some time." Quinn thought as she watched Rachel laugh and talk with her Glee club members while showing them pictures on her phone.

"Your amazing baby." Quinn and Santana heard Puck muttered into Rachel's ear and Santana frowns almost feeling tears in her eyes watching her ex kiss his new girlfriend on the lips.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Karma by The Saturdays and Grown Woman by Kelly Rowland.**


	5. Chapter 5 Back Off Family Time

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I stared at the affectionate couple and I want to puke, Puck was supposed to be with me this year so we can upstage Quinn and Finn as a couple but no he had to go get a college girl that is very pretty but she's a fucking midget that has two kids. Yeah they had very pretty names for twins but not only did my ex not care about her having kids,he gave them his last name and became their daddy. Nobody is listening to Mr. Shue because their too busy staring at the couple who isn't all that if you ask me. This needs to stop now.

"Mr. Shue can you tell the others to actually pay attention since some of us actually want to know what songs were going to do for Sectionals?" I said glancing at the others.

"Guy she's right now come on we got to figure out what songs we should sing for Sectionals." Mr. Shue says making them groan but Puckerman is actually listening.

"How about the guys sing one song and the girls sing one song then we do a group number, were going up against the Warblers we could totally win." We stare at him surprised and Rachel smiles kissing his cheek.

"That's a great idea baby and I think the guys should sing Young Forever by The Ready Set, it would be upbeat and the crowd would dance to it more." Rachel said.

I scuff knowing that the guys wouldn't go for that idea but then I glance around the room seeing the guys smiling at the idea even Mr. Shue is liking it. Rachel and Puck kiss then she leaves.

"I actually agree with Rachel Mr. Shue it's a hot song and we could totally win with that song." Trouty mouth and Finn says at the same time and I can't believe everybody is taking her idea.

"Mr. Shue I think the girls should sing a mashup of Survivor / I Will Survive and Santana and Mercedes could be the leads." Callie said making me smile at the new girl liking her already.

"Wait a minute the guys get one whole song then we should mix it up and somebody gets a solo like me." Quinn says making me glance at her surprised.

"Shut it tubbers, nobody really wants to hear your voice sing a solo, or Brittany's or Tina's and Callie's! No me and Mercedes will be the leads." I said giving her look.

"Shut up Santana I'm not pregnant anymore! anyways your not even Captain of the Glee club, I am and Finn is and I think we need a vote." Quinn says.

"I kind of like Quinn's idea better then just deciding who gets lead, you guys want to win this so badly, fight for the spot after the guys." Brittany said.

"Guys we need to stop fighting about it. The guys will do Young Forever by The Ready Set and we will hold a all girl and Kurt solo Contest to see who will get the solo." Mr. Shue says.

"Why did the midget leave Puckerman?" I asked bored and he glared at me before talking to the whole group.

"It's none of your Business Santana but she went to go get our daughters and bring them to my place before going to her evening classes." Everybody nods.

"Alright practice is over for the day but girls and Kurt start figuring out what songs your going to sing and guys get the lyrics to the song and start figure out who gets what part in the song." He said.

We all get up and grab our stuff and I see Finn and Quinn walk out holding hands making me hate that damn couple because their the most popular couple at this damn school.

* * *

><p>"Hey Santana can I talk to you for a second?" I stared at my ex surprised and smile nodding and we walk out the hallway together.<p>

"Did you change your mind about giving us another chance?" I asked hopefully and he stared at me oddly shaking his head.

"No Santana I believe you said to me last year was I quote" Your credit score is terrible, and what I need as a woman is financial security, besides Rachel is my one and only these days." I sigh hating that girl.

"I made a mistake by saying that alright, I was having an off day but I'm willing to change if you take me back." He sighs shaking his head.

"No Santana I'm over what we had last year which only lasted two months, I was hoping we could be friends but whatever." He turns around starting to leave but I grab his hand.

"Wait Puckerman maybe we can be friends with a little something on the side, your little girlfriend doesn't have to know." He shook me off and glares at me.

"Just fucking stop it, your making a fool of yourself like my girl said in the song she sang!" I can't believe he just said that.

"Puck we belong together can't you see that that_ Midget_ will bring down your rep?" He shook his head no.

"Just give up already, If you can't be_ just_ friends with me then just stop talking to me all together." He walks off.

**Later That Night With The Berry- Puckerman Family.**

Rachel was at her classes so Puck and his family was taking care of Tamika and Nava while she was gone. Puck's mom was overjoyed when she found out that she had granddaughters, she didn't like that they were so soon but she was proud of Noah for taking on the role of daddy to Rachel's Identical twin daughters. Tamika and Nava have long brunette curly hair, tan skin, their mother's eyes, same nose as Rachel's, they were were petite like Rachel and a small figure like hers. They wore different clothes though even if they were twins. Tamika's favorite colors are light purple and green and Nava's favorite colors are pink and light blue.

"Noah wake up Tamika and Nava please, dinner will be ready soon and their taking a nap in Chaya's room." His mom Sharon Puckerman said from the kitchen since she was making dinner.

Puck was in the living room finishing up his homework. He sighs getting up and goes upstairs to his 13 year old sister's room since Chaya is at a friends house for the night.

He opened the door slowly so he doesn't wake them up and saw both of his little angels sleeping on Chaya's bed next to each other looking so cute. He got his phone out and took a picture of them.

"They are so cute and they look just like Rachel." Puck thought before walking over to the bed and softly shook both girls.

"Baby girls it's time to wake up, dinner is ready." He said softly and both girls stir in their sleep but they don't wake up. He leaves the room and guitar and goes back into room and starts singing.

_ Beth I hear you calling But I can't come home right now Me and the boys are playing And we just can't find the sound_ _Just a few more hours And I'll be right home to you I think I hear them calling Oh Beth what can I do Beth what can I do_

The girls finally wake up and sit up slowly wiping the sleep from their eyes looking at their dad swaying as he plays.

_ You say you feel so empty That our house just ain't our home I'm always somewhere else And you're always there alone_ _Just a few more hours And I'll be right home to you I think I hear them calling Oh Beth what can I do Beth what can I do_

Puck kept playing as the girls stared at him but he really wanted to know what his_ biological_ daughter Beth was doing these days.

_Beth I know you're lonely And I hope you'll be alright 'Cause me and the boys Will be playing all night_

He stops playing looking down wiping the tears he didn't know he had.

"Daddy are you alright?" the youngest Berry-Puckerman twin asked looking at her sister tiredly but confused.

"Are you and mommy fighting daddy?" The oldest Berry-Puckerman twin asked getting worried.

Puck looked up hearing the words _daddy and mama fighting_ and remebered that he did the right thing with Beth because even though he loves her, he has two adorable twin daughters to look after now.

"Yeah Munchkins I'm fine now! No mama and I aren't fighting were good." Nava and Tamika nod smiling at him and he puts his guitar down and scoops both twins up and holds them in his arms.

"Are you ready for dinner?" They both nod hanging onto him tightly as they go down the stairs and they go into the dinning room where everything is set up.

"Hey sleepy heads, did you have a nice nap?" Sharon asked her granddaughters. They both nod before yawning. Puck puts them in their seats and fixed up their plates before placing it in front of them.

Nava was Vegan like Rachel but Tamika wasn't so Puck and his family knew what to give them when it comes to food.

"Daddy can I have some grape juice please?" Puck glanced at Tamika.

"Did you have any at daycare in your lunch?" She frowns trying to think if she did but she remembers nodding hating her one juice a day rule since she gets hyper if she has too much and he chuckles.

"Then you get chocolate milk or water, which one is it?" She pouts hoping he would give in but he doesn't. It was 6:30 now.

"Not falling for it Munchkin now pick one or I'm doing it for you." She mumbled water before starting on her dinner. Puck gets up and gets the drinks for the girls and himself.

"Noah do you know what time Rachel is getting in so I can make her plate for her?" His mom yelled from the dinning room.

"Um she said that her classes doesn't end until 7:20 but she might be here at 8:30, the twins will already be in bed by then." He yelled back before bringing the drinks into the room sitting down and placed the water in front of Tamika while Nava had chocolate milk. They both said thank you before finishing up their dinner. He smiled at his girls and ate his dinner.

After dinner Puck asked the girls to help him clean the dishes while his mom made Rachel a plate of her Vegan food. She loved Rachel alot and hoped they never break up.

"Alright guys I'm going to bed, Rachel's plate is wrapped up on the dinning room table Noah! I have to be at the hospital at 6:20 tomorrow, good night little ones come give grandma kiss and hug goodnight."

Tamika and Nava rushed over to her and kissed her cheek before hugging her saying good night at the same time. She smiles at them saying good night and Puck says good night before she goes upstairs.

"Come on girls let's finish these dishes then your going to take your baths and get ready for bed." They nod helping him then he carried them upstairs to the bathroom and he gave them a bath.

"Daddy do you love mommy?" Tamika asked as he washed her hair. Him and Rachel haven't talked about that word yet in their relationship but he felt like he was madly in love with.

"Yes sweetheart I do love your mommy." He said smiling washing both girls.

"Are you going to marry mama?" Nava asked looking up at him looking so cute.

"Someday I will ask her to marry me but not now girls." He told them to come out of the tube and he dried them off and helped them get into their night clothes.

Tamika had on a long light purple t shirt with shorts on while Nava had a long pink t shirt on with shorts on. He brought them into Chaya's room and placed them under the covers.

"Alright girls do you want me to read you a good night story?" They shook their head no yawning.

"No daddy were tired, good night and sleep good daddy tell mommy aswell." They said at the same time. He smiles at kissing their foreheads saying good night and turns the light off and leaves the room.

He walked downstairs and finished his homework and did some Glee homework aswell before calling it a night and walked upstairs to his room and closed his door changing then slipped into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>At 8:30 With Rachel and Puck.<strong>

Rachel pulled up at second family's house after a stressful class and was tired. She walked into the house and saw the dinning room light was on but the others were off.

"I guess they went to sleep." Rachel thought before going into the dinning room and seeing her plate of food and sits down eating it then finished a few minutes later and put her plate into the sink before turning the lights off and going upstairs to her boyfriend's room. She checked on the girls seeing them asleep then goes to Noah's room and opened it to see him reading.

"Hey sweetie how was class?" Puck asked staring at how tired she looked. She sighs closing the door saying it was stressful. She slipped off her shoes and put her bags down.

"I missed you and the girls though, how was practice after I left?" He smiles as she gets on the bed leaning in and they peck each others lips.

"Okay I guess Mr. Shue loved your idea." Rachel smiles and gets off the bed picking up her bag and changes in the bathroom.

"That's great baby I can't wait to see you guys on stage." Rachel said coming out of the room in a pair of gray sweatpants and one of Puck's shirts.

"You look sexy in my shirt, lets go to bed now." She giggles and hopes in and he covers her up wrapping his arm around her waist.

"The girls asked if I loved you?" Rachel stared at him surprised.

"What did you say to them?" He smiles down at her kissing her forehead before answering.

"I told them that I did love you,I really do love you and It's okay if you don't say back to me, just say when your ready." She nods surprised and pecks his lips.

"I really like you Noah alot but I'm just not ready to say it yet." He nods understanding and kisses her again.

"It's alright baby I'm not mad, let's get some sleep since you look like you can pass out in any minute." She laughs lightly before snuggling into his arms closing her eyes.

"Good night Noah, I'm glad your all mine." She murmured against his chest softly falling right to sleep.

"Good night Rachel, same here babe! now no more talking." He mumbled kissing her head before falling asleep after her with a smile on his face.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Beth from Glee.**


	6. Chapter 6 Santana's Plan

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Noah are you even listening to me?" He snapped out his thoughts to stare at his girlfriend staring at him looking annoyed as they drive on the road.<p>

"Yeah baby I'm listening." He lied grinning at her and she shook her head knowing damn well that he's not.

"Really then what did I say _honey_?" She asked sarcastically. He sighs knowing that he's in trouble.

"Okay you got me, I wasn't listening babe but I was just thinking about the day you became my girlfriend offically." Rachel looks at him smiling.

"Your forgiven for that but I want you to actually listen to me from now on Noah just like I will listen to you baby." He nods saying okay.

"You look smoking hot today baby, did you make what I wanted for lunch?" He whispered to her as she laced her free hand with mine since she's driving.

She looked so good to him today wearing jean shorts with green tight off the shoulder top with black heels.

"You have a way with words Noah, yes I made your favorite _manly_ sandwich with your drink and I put a little something in it that your going to love." He glanced at her raising an eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" She shook her head no and drove into the McKinley parking lot and pulled up to where the doors were.

"Thank you for dropping me off baby, you are the best girlfriend ever." He said leaning in and she smiles pecking her boyfriend's lips and they kept on kissing.

"Damn Puckerman is this your car?" Quinn asked out of nowhere making him and Rachel pull away to see his baby's mama and his ex standing their looking at them awkwardly.

"What the fuck?" He muttered making Rachel give him a stern look.

"I mean what the hell guys, are you girls spying on me or something?" They shook their head no staring at the car while Santana glanced at Rachel in jealousy.

"No Puckerman we saw the car pull up in the parking lot and we just wanted to know if was yours." Santana said giving Rachel a jealous stare.

"Well it's not my car girls, it's my baby Rachel's car and she's just dropping me off and then picking me up later." Rachel waves at them awkwardly placing her sunglasses on her eyes.

Santana stared at the car then at him and Rachel and frowns slightly not saying a word.

"Good morning Santana and Quinn, Noah one more kiss for the road?" Rachel said smiling at him and the girls.

**In Puck's POV.**

I smirk at Santana knowing she hated hearing that comment from Rachel! I glanced at Santana and Quinn before turning back to Rachel grabbing the back off of my girlfriend's head and kiss her passionately already feeling Santana's black eyes burning the back of my head and I don't really give a fuck about her jealousy anymore, she had her chance with me and she broke up with me.

Rachel moans into the kiss before slowly pulling back smiling at me running her hand on my neck.

"See you later honey, try not to slushie people for me please and be easy on your jock friends after what happened yesterday!" Rachel said grinning and I nod pecking her lips again.

"Good bye Santana and Quinn have a good day at school, see you later baby." She hands me my school bag and my lunch as I get out of the car and she waves at us then blows me a kiss.

"Bye babe and I will see you after school." She nods before driving off and out of the parking lot and I saw a few people staring at her wondering.

"So Puck does that_ midget_ have you whipped these days?" I heard Quinn asked me and I glare at her.

"What the hell Quinn, stay out of my personal life since you have Finn again, now what do you want Quinn?" I snapped waiting for her to talk.

"I need to talk you later about Beth." Quinn said staring at me awkwardly before walking into the school swaying her cheerio hips.

"Do you have something to say to me Lopez?" Santana looked me for a second knowing that she remebers what I told her yesterday. She sighs before walking into school.

"Yeah Santana you keep on walking." I mumbled while walking into school ready to start my day.

**At Glee Club Practice.**

After Puck's classes, lunch with his friends and football practice it was time for Glee practice and he was ready for it even if it meant dealing with his ex.

"Alright who wants to go first with girl and Kurt contest?" Mr. Shue asked looking around and Santana raised her hand glancing at Puck and she stood up walking to the band and they nod before she stands in the middle looking at everbody and the music starts and she waits until it's time for her to sing.

_ Simple math_

_ Our love divided by the square root of pride _

_Multiply your lies plus time_

_ I'm going out of my mind _

_It was heavy _

_when I finally figured it out alone_

She looked everybody as she kept on singing swaying to the beat and Quinn and Brittany nod their head to the beat listening to the words as she sings the main part.

_ I didn't get it's the first time_

_ Don't think I've been so blind_

_ And I may not be Einstein but _

_I know Dumb plus dumb equals you_

_ Dumb plus dumb equals you_

_ Dumb plus dumb equals you, you_

Puck stared at her not believing she was singing about him and he texted Rachel telling her whats going on and she said don't do anything stupid. He focused on Santana again.

_ Even had the nerve to flirt with her in front of my face _

_Here's your keys,_

_ your bags,_

_ your clothes,_

_now get out of my place _

_You say I'm crazy,_

_ now we're happy_

_ Is that supposed to comfort me? oh yeah_

Mr. Shue stared at Santana shaking his head and kept on listening but he was tired of the drama that's been going on.

_ I didn't get it's the first time_

_ Don't think I've been so blind _

_Yeah I may not be Einstein _

_but I know Dumb plus dumb equals you_

_ Dumb plus dumb equals you _

_Dumb plus dumb equals you, you_

Santana walked over to Puck and sang to him glaring hard trying to get her point across that she's not giving up no matter how much of a jerk he could be.

_All of your promises_

_ plus A thousand apologies __just _

_T__ake out the pain and let it leaves us _

_With nothing at all,_

_ no, nothing at all _

Puck gets up singing the next part since he knew the song because Rachel listens to it a few times and he got right in her face tired of her bullshit.

** You can stop wasting my time **

**Without you **

**I'm just fine**

** Why did it take me so long to figure it out **

**Dumb plus dumb equals you Equals you, yeah**

He sits back down as she slapped his face making everybody look at her shocked as she walks to the middle of the room finishing up the song.

_I didn't get it's the first time_

_Don't think I've been so blind_

_Yeah I may not be Einstein_

_but I know Dumb plus dumb equals you_

_Dumb plus dumb equals you_

She slows down the last part looking right him looking so cold because she hated how he made her feel these days and she wanted to be over him.

_ Simple math_

_ Our love divided by the square root of pride_

_ Multiply your lies plus time_

_ I'm going out of my mind _

_And I may not be Einstein _

_but I know Dumb plus dumb equals you _

_equals you _

Everybody but Puck clapped awkwardly for her as she sits back down. Puck looked at Santana and chuckles.

"Is something funny Puckerman?" Santana asked rolling her head giving him attitude. He gets up kicking his chair making everybody jump.

"Did you think that was going to make me angry?" She smirks nodding.

"Wow Santana nobody likes a bitch for a girlfriend alright." He said making everybody stare at Santana wondering what she's going to say.

"What the hell Puck I thought you were smarter then this, dating a college girl who's a mother? are you really that stupid after what happened last year when you knocked up Fabray?"

Quinn stared at her and pushed her out of her chair. "GO TO HELL SANTANA, your a backstabbing bitch that is bitter and nobody wants to be around you." Quinn spat slapping her before walking out.

is going to make your rep here better? guess again it's making you look like a lima loser." She snapped.

Santana frowns sadly looking right at Puck wondering if he thinks that way.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue but I can't be here right now, Santana can't be_ mature_ about me being happy so I'm out." Puck grabs his stuff glaring at Santana once more then walked out making everybody stare at her.

"Santana this is getting annoying really, Puck was_ hardly_ your boyfriend last year." Kurt said sighing. She wanted to slap him because Puck was her boyfriend for two months.

"Shut Hummel look he was_ my_ man until I broke up with him now I want him back and I'm going to get him." She snapped glaring at him. Brittany were getting tired of her talking about him and Rachel.

"Well he doesn't want you anymore Santana so get over it and move on because we need him and Quinn for Sectionals and if you keep pissing him off then he's going to quit." Mercedes said annoyed.

"Santana you got to stop, we have Sectionals to think about so until then just don't talk to each other." Mr. Shue said and asked if somebody else wanted to go.

Santana stared at everybody not believing they were taking Puck's and Quinn's side when she was hurting here, Puck was her first and she wanted him to her last. She was going to make Puck regret ever moving on to Rachel Berry and their little girls. She needed a plan to make him suffer.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Einstein by Kelly Clarkson.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Talk Part 1

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Puck and Quinn at Lima Bean Cafe.<strong>

Quinn Fabray sat down at the table after leaving school and saw that Puck was leaving the room looking angry so she invited him to talk at the Lima Bean Cafe so thats where they are now. She hated how her best friend Santana Lopez was at times. Yeah she made a mistake last year by cheating on Finn when she slept with Puck but if Puck was willing to step up to be a dad to Rachel's daughters then she shouldn't have respected him when he said that he wanted to be a dad to Beth.

"Your friend is a bitch just to let you." She heard Puck say as he sat down after coming back from the bathroom. She looks at him nodding.

"No kidding she is and I don't think she realizes that she actually hurts people's feelings with the way she talks." He nods agreeing with her.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me about our daughter Beth?" She frowns slightly trying to remember her saying that and sighs nodding.

"Yeah I did want to talk about Beth, Shelby called me the other day and said that she moved back here a couple days ago and wanted to know if we wanted to meet up." Puck stares at her surprised.

Before he could say anything his phone rings and he sees that his girlfriend Rachel is calling him. God he forgot that Rachel was picking up since Quinn gave him a ride.

"Sorry Quinn I have to take this. it's Rachel." She nods saying it's fine and he nods picking up his phone with a big smile on his face. Quinn stares at him seeing how different he is now that Rachel is in his life and she feels bad for judging him because he does seem like he got more mature over the summer.

"Hey baby why are you screaming? huh no Rachel nothing happened to me and yes I'm safe! I'm at the Lima Bean Cafe with Quinn, alright see you later then." He hangs up and puts his phone down.

"Is she angry that your with me?" Quinn asked hoping Puck's relationship with Rachel is okay that him and his girlfriend trusts him because she would hate if Puck was with another Santana Lopez.

"No she was just worried when I wasn't standing outside after Glee practice, She's on her way to pick up the twins from her dads place and then heading this way." Puck said smiling.

Quinn gulps staring at him after hearing that Rachel was coming to them with Rachel's and now Puck's daughters. She was nervous because she hasn't been around little kids since she gave birth to Beth and got her figure back. It's not like she forgot that she was a mother it's just it hurts knowing that she wasn't able to keep her. She knows she did the right thing.

"Quinn are you alright?" She nods saying she's fine and takes a sip of her water. Puck nods still unsure.

"So about the whole Shelby thing, are you comfortable with her moving back here?" Quinn asked him and saw him clear his throat before sighing.

"It's going to be hard because Beth is_ actually_ mine and yours daughter but now that I'm the father of my girlfriend's kids! It's very unreal but I think I can handle it." She nods surprised.

"Does Rachel know about Beth and is she alright with it?" He tells her yes and he says that she took it very well by telling him about her past life bringing Tamika and Nava into the world.

"Do you think Rachel is going to be okay with us talking?" He stared at her surprised that she would ask that.

"Like I said before Rachel trusts me and understands that were going to talk no matter what, I trust her aswell! This relationship is different then my other lack of relationships." Quinn nods and heard the bell ring meaning that somebody just came in and she looked up to see Rachel herself walking up to them with two identical twin brunette haired, brown eyed, tan skinned adorable girls walking with their mom. Puck smiled at them before giving Rachel a quick kiss on the lips and picked one of the girls up and placed her on his lap while the other one sat on Rachel's when she sat in the extra chair. Quinn smiled at Rachel awkwardly wondering how she felt about her since she gave birth to her's and Puck's daughter. Puck moves closer to Rachel holding onto their daughter tightly so she doesn't fall.

"Hello Quinn it's nice to see you again." Rachel says nicely and Quinn wonders how Puck got with somebody like Rachel because of how nice she is.

"Hey Rachel sorry for taking off with your boyfriend, I hope I didn't mess up your plans this afternoon." Rachel stared at her raising an eyebrow giving her questioning look and shook her head.

"It's fine really Quinn! Noah texted me about the whole Santana thing and I don't blame you for slapping her for it, We didn't have plans really!" Quinn was amazed at how calm Rachel was.

"So before I ask what you guys were talking about, Quinn I want you to meet my daughters Tamika Annsley Berry-Puckerman and Nava Capri Berry-Puckerman since Noah adopted them."

Quinn glanced at the little ones and thought they were the cutest little girls she has ever seen. Tamika and Nava looked just like their mother. Rachel was very pretty to her.

"Hello girls I'm Quinn Fabray." Both girls stare at her shyly and wave saying hi softly. They were both shy at times. Tamika was the daddy's girl while Nava was a mama's girl.

"Which is which and how can you tell them apart?" Quinn asked staring at both of them before looking back to the young parents. Rachel and Puck smile at their kids before looking back at Quinn.

"It's actually easy, Tamika is the oldest and her favorite colors are light purple and green which Tamika is wearing now and Nava's favorite colors are pink and light blue, they also have necklaces with their names on it and they never take it off. Tamika is also a daddy's girl and Nava is a mama's girl so that also different about them even if they are identical." Rachel said in one breath.

"How do you do that in one breath?" Quinn asked staring at her shocked. Puck smirked running his hand through Tamika's flowing brown hair.

"My baby has a great set of lungs, years of trainning have done her good! my woman is super sexy and very down to earth." Rachel blushed staring at her boyfriend shaking her head.

"Noah must you say those things to make me blush which is embarrassing, besides I'm sure Quinn rather not see you flirting with me in front of her." Quinn didn't mind she liked this side of Puck.

"It's fine really Rachel, it's nice to see Puck here treating some girl right without acting like a douche bag." Rachel frowns hearing that and Puck glared at Quinn.

"Are you seriously talking that way in front of my kids, you of all people should know that talking like that is bad for little girls ears,apologize this instant." He demanded making Tamika whimper.

"Calm down Puck, I was just saying that you've changed since last year and it's a good thing, I'm sorry for talking that way in front of _your_ daughters." She said with a fake smile.

"Um should I leave?" Rachel asked staring at both of them feeling like she and her daughters stepped into something too personal.

"No baby you don't need to leave, Quinn doesn't think before speaking." Quinn glared at him hating how he's treating her right now.

"Look you need to get over the fact that I gave Beth to a better family, Puck we were 16 and not right to be parents in high school." Puck controlled his anger.

"No the problem is that you didn't even talk about it with me, you just gave up _our_ daughter to Shelby, you lied to Finn saying that she was his, she's _my_ daughter Fabray and everything you say is crap because you never listen to people, sorry little ones but get that fucking stick out of your ass and stop being so bitter Quinn, lets go Rachel." Puck said picking Tamika placing her on his hip.

"Babe can you take Nava with you while I talk to Quinn for a few minutes?" Rachel asked him nicely and he nods telling Nava to come with him and she jumps off her mom's lap and Puck takes Rachel's keys before grabbing ahold of his youngest daughters hand and they leave.

Rachel got something out of her purse and handed it to Quinn and she stared at Rachel confused.

"It's my cell number Quinn, call me if you ever want to talk about what happened last year, I'm a great listener." She stared at the number wondering why she's giving it to her.

"I don't need your pity alright Berry,I don't need my baby's daddy's new girlfriend in my personal lif-" She gets cut off by Rachel.

"Enough with the bullshit Quinn Fabray okay? I'm not feeling sorry for you alright because you may think your alone and nobody understands but guess what I have two kids of my own and I'm only 19 years old! I gave birth to them my junior year of high school, be lucky that Noah and your boyfriend were willing to do the best they can for Beth while Eric didn't give a damn about them or me."

Quinn stares at her shocked and felt bad for snapping at her.

"Stop trying to forget about what happened last year, Beth is yours and Noah's daughter and no matter how hard you try to block it out Noah is her father and you are her mom,I grew up without my mother my whole life alright but I love my dads dearly and I would never love them less even if I did find my mom!" She tells her.

"Quinn do you really think your Beth's mother?" Quinn stared at her confused wondering why she's asking that.

"Yes I'm her mother,what kind of question is that?" Quinn snapped glaring at her.

"A damn good one if you ask me Quinn, you have no idea what it means to be a mother like_ I_ do." Quinn scuffs rolling her eyes.

"I carried her for 9 months and gave birth to her, I think I know alright." Rachel nods knowing that's true but it's more then that.

"It's not about who's body Beth came from Quinn, it's about accepting the fact that_ you_ don't matter anymore,that your feelings, your life and your body all come second! To making sure that the child or more then one is happy and safe because once their here in the real world, your life isn't all about you anymore it's about them aswell." Quinn starts feeling tears.

"Why are you telling me this?" She whispered looking upset. Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's giving her a sincere smile.

"Because if your actually serious about being apart of Beth's life in the future, then you need to understand why you gave her up in the first place, you weren't ready Quinn and that's perfectly fine and nobody is going to judge you for it, I'm not going to lie to you because when _I_ was pregnant at almost 17 years old, I thought about giving up my baby." Quinn stared at her surprised.

"What changed your mind Rachel?" Rachel took her hand off and smiled.

"Well first was walking down the school hallways hearing the whispers and getting the looks from students saying that I was a no good person and that I was a slut that should have kept my legs closed, the second was hearing Eric who is the father telling me that I cheated on him and the baby wasn't his unless he took a DNA test and he took one and it ended up being his, he yelled at me saying that I was a stupid bitch and I needed to get a abortion because there was no way he was going to be a dad at 17. The last was me taking a minute to breathe and block everybody out and think but the moment I found out that I was having twins, I knew that I wasn't going to listen to those people, my dads accepted it and helped me out but they backed off a little once the twins were about 6 months old because they knew I could handle it" Quinn stared at her amazed at how she went through with raising them.

"Quinn I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad alright,I'm trying to get you to understand that you have your whole life to be a mother and you are Beth's mom who loves her from afar but whoever you gave her to is the one that is her mother that loves her deeply and is responsible to take care of her like she needs to be." Quinn nods listening to her closely.

"I understand now really Rachel, I'm sorry for calling your boyfriend a douche bag in front of Tamika and Nava who are actually gorgeous little girls." Rachel smiles.

"Thank you I do the best I can, Like I said Quinn if you ever need to talk or even hang out as friends, call me." Rachel said to her before Rachel hears her boyfriend's voice calling her from outside.

"I have to go but please don't be scared to call or text me, I would love to be friends with you, you can see what a college student is like aswell." Rachel smiled at her before standing up grabbing her purse and waved at her before walking out and Quinn stared at Rachel as her and Puck smile at each other talking then he bends down kissing her lips.

"Maybe I should start talking to somebody about how I'm feeling." Quinn thought watching Puck and Rachel get in the car before driving off.

**With Santana and Brittany.**

Santana was thinking of a plan to get Noah Puckerman to be her girlfriend again. Brittany was ignoring her best as she kept on talking about how Rachel was no good for Puck and that she belongs to him and how he shouldn't be a dad at 17.

"SHUT UP SANTANA." Santana stared at Brittany surprised that she actually yelled at her.

"Brittany calm down." She said staring at her and Brittany scuffs shaking her head.

"San I love you but your acting crazy right now, Puck is happy with his girlfriend and you to accept that." Brittany spats glaring at Santana.

"Brit Noah Puckerman is the hottest guy in school and he needs a smoking hot girl on his arm during high school, he could date little miss college student after high school." Brittany shook her head.

"But he will always be the father of Rachel's kids, he seems really pretty and Rachel is tiny she's like fun size! I just want to hug her and be her friend." Santana shook her head glaring.

"You can't be friends with that hobbit Brittany, she's a fucking teenage mother like Tubbers last year, Puck doesn't need to be trapped into parenthood." Brittany got up and picked up her cat.

"You've changed since you got your boob job Sanny and I don't think I can be around you when your acting crazy. Call me when you calm down and leave Puck alone." Brittany leaves.

Santana stared at her door after Brittany left and looked at her pictures of her and Brittany looking so happy and she knew she was hiding her feelings by wanting to be with Puck.

"Maybe I should call Puck and actually have a talk with him." She thought before grabbing her phone and calls him.

**Find out what happens next. **


	8. Chapter 8 I Love YouThe Talk Part 2

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Puck's POV.<strong>

I brought my baby and our little angels to my place since they were staying at my place for awhile because I needed to be around Rachel and she doesn't want to keep driving all the from Lima to Dayton this week so she just drives there for class. I was surprised when Rachel told me that she gave my baby mama her number so they could talk and maybe become friends after Quinn called me a fucking douche bag right in front of my adopted daughter Tamika and Nava. I heard my phone ring and Rachel walks over to me handing me my phone and I grin at her pulling her close.

"Thanks baby I love you." She stares at me shocked still not use to me saying that I love her but it's true and I will wait forever until she says it. She just nods pecking my lips before Rachel walks over to the girls and starts singing to them softly. I smile at the sight of all three of my girls smiling then I stare at the number to see Santana calling.

"What do you want Santana?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"Hey Puckerman do you mind if I come over so we can have fun?" She said on the other line in a sexy voice that I don't find attractive at all.

"You have got to be kidding me Lopez, I told you before that you and I were _over_ and done with for good." I yelled into the phone making Rachel look up at me raising an eyebrow.

"Calm down Puck I was just kidding really, I really just want to talk if that's alright with you or is the hobbit girlfriend of yours against us hanging out?" How dare she talk about my girlfriend.

"Talk about my girlfriend like that again and you will_ regret_ ever singing that damn song to me." I told her pissed as hell because nobody disses my girlfriend and the mother of my kids.

"Whatever can I come over or not?" I glanced over at my girlfriend to see her laughing and tickling our daughters.

"Not today Santana,I have to go see you at school tomorrow." I said before hanging up.

"What do you want for dinner honey?" Rachel yelled from the living room floor breathing hard. I stared at her knowing that she's been cooking alot for me so I want to cook for her and our family.

"I believe the_ right_ question is what should I cook you for the dinner babe?" She beams with joy after I said that.

"Oh my god Noah, you would cook for me and the girls?" I just nod because I would do anything for my girls no matter what.

"Well me and Nava are into anything Vegan friendly but you, Tamika,Chaya and your mom could make anything, maybe I should just cook something for me and Nava." I shook my head.

"How about you just relax baby for once! You've been working your butt off as their mom since they've been born but now that you got a_ real_ man loving you, let me take care you like I should."

She looks at me surprised before talking with a soft smile on her beautiful face that I love so much.

"I've been a couple of dates since my daughters were born and no guy has ever said those things to me like you just did Noah." I put my phone down and walk over to them and sit next to her picking Nava up and place her on my lap! I look at Rachel wondering if that's a good thing.

"Is that a good or a bad thing babe?" She grins leaning over to me and pressed her lips against my forehead before pulling back looking into my eyes.

"It's a very good thing honey, no guy has ever treated me so good like you've been doing and I'm honored to call you _mine_." I peck her lips hearing that and I proud to call her mine aswell.

"Daddy you love mama?" Both of us stare at Nava and I nod smiling down at her. She claps her hands grinning. Rachel looks at me with a serious look on her face then looks away.

"Rachel what's wrong?" She shook head saying that she's fine.

"Do you really think I believe you right now, what's really wrong?" I whispered in her ear, She sighs looking back at me.

"I know that was your ex girlfriend on the phone, when I first saw her I felt like I was fooling myself because just look at her and you see this gorgeous, tall, latina high school girl that looks amazing and she had you but then you see me just plain old Rachel Berry, super short like a midget, has a huge nose and not the biggest breast in the world, got pregnant at 17 years old, I'm nothing." She tells me.

"Do you really think I believe that Rachel, hell no, I love everything about you and Santana's breasts aren't even real, you should have seen her last year nothing was there, you have the most gorgeous body in the world and I love your nose because it fits you perfectly! baby you have two most adorable little girls in the world that love you for who you are right girls?" I said looking at our daughters.

"We love you mama." Both twins say kissing her cheek making her smile sadly before looking at me.

"Can't you be happy just knowing that I Noah Puckerman want you, I love you so much can't you just be happy with being my girl?" She frowns looking at me.

"I'm not sure anymore Noah, I shouldn't be your older college girlfriend, your 17 years old and your giving up your freedom to be with me and being Nava's and Tamika's father! I shouldn't have control over your life alright, I'm just your girlfriend that had two wonderful girls in high school and you became their adopted father, maybe this isn't right." I stared at her not believing I'm hearing this.

"Your kidding me right?" She shook her head. I placed Nava on the couch and walked upstairs not believing I was hearing this right now. I need to think.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry sat alone outside after dinner which was great because her boyfriend or soon to be ex boyfriend made a vegan friendly vegetable stir-fry for her and Nava while the others had Chicken stir fry. She put the girls to bed and she helped Chaya with her homework and his mom went to bed but she couldn't go to their room right now. She sighs looking at the sky.<p>

Puck walked downstairs wondering where his girlfriend was so they could talk and he felt a breeze coming into the house and walked to the back and saw Rachel sitting on the grass looking up at the sky and he walks out and sits down next to her looking at the sky then stared at her while singing.

**Baby come close**

** let me tell you this **

**In a whisper my heart says you know it too **

**Baby we both share a secret wish **

**And you're feeling my love reaching out to you.**

She stared at him joining him this time looking right into his eyes.

_****_Timeless _****_

_****_Don't let it end _****_

_****_(no) _****_

_****_Now that you're right here in my arms_****_

_****_ where you should stay Hold tight baby _****_

_****_Timeless _****_

_****_Don't let it fade out of sight_****_

_****_ Just let the moments sweep us both away _****_

_****_Lifting us to where _****_

_****_We both agree _****_

_****_This is timeless love._****_

Puck moved closer wrapping his arms around her waist wiping her tears as she sings to him now.

_ I see it all baby in your eyes _

_When you look at me_

_ I know I feel it too _

_(yes I do)._

Rachel placed her hand on his face as they sing together and she has never felt this strong about her feelings for any guy then she feels about Noah and it scares a her alittle.

_**So let's sail away and be forever baby**_

_Where the crystal ocean melts into the_

_**sky **_

_We shouldn't let the moment pass,_

**moment pass,**

_Making me shiver let's make it last _

_**Why should we lose it don't ever let me go...**_

Rachel moved closer to him and he placed her onto his lap holding onto her hips as they stared at each other with tears in their eyes.

**_Timeless _**

**_Don't let it end _**

**_(no) _**

**_Now that you're right here in my arms_**

**_ where you should stay _**

**_Hold tight baby _**

**_Timeless_**

**_ Don't let it fade out of sight _**

**_Just let the moments sweep us both away _**

**_Lifting us to where_**

**_ We both agree _**

**_This is timeless love. _**

Puck held Rachel close to him as they both looked at the sky in tears singing.

_**Yeah...yeah, yea,yeah**_,

He looked right at her singing his part with such in his voice and she can feel it.

**Baby its timeless**

_Oh baby its timeless, hold on tight baby._

They wiped each others tears smiling while singing together.

_**Timeless...**_

**Don't let it fade out of sight...**

_Just let the moments sweep us both away_

**Just let the moment...**

_Lifting us to where_

**_We both agree _**

**_It's just timeless _**

**_It's just timeless_**

They stare at each other lovingly singing the last part.

**_Love..._**

Rachel rest her head against his and he sighs closing his eyes. Rachel felt bad for making him think that she didn't love him which she does. She has to take caution when it comes to her daughters and her heart because she can't get hurt again after Eric.

"Rachel baby, Eric might be Nava's and Tamika's biological father but those girls belong to me because I am their dad that loves them so damn much just like I love you, your not just my girlfriend Rachel, your more then that and I don't even think you know how much this relationship means to me!" She does know but she's scared that he might leave her but she is ready to say those three words.

"I love you too Noah." She whispered looking at him with such love in her eyes.

"You actually love me back or are you just saying it to make me feel better?" She sighs about to move from his lap when he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have said that." She shook her head.

"Damn right you should have said that! I'm not fucking heartless Noah Raphael Puckerman unlike Santana or any girl or woman you've been with in the past." He sighs.

"Why the hell are we fighting please tell me why can't we be happy just being together?" She stared at him.

"Because a relationship isn't perfect Noah and I can't believe you just thought I was telling you that just you would be happy! When I tell somebody that I_ love _them I really mean it and when I tell you that I'm madly in love with _you_, I hope you believe me because if you don't then were not going anywhere together." She gets out of his grip and goes inside and goes to his and her room because she was tired and she had no classes tomorrow so she was taking the girls to daycare while she spent time with her friends. Puck sighs putting his hands over his face shaking his head.

** The Day At McKinley.**

Noah Puckerman kept staring at his girlfriend the whole time they slept next to each other and he wanted her to talk hm again. He went to school and didn't talk to anybody.

"Hey Puck how is the girlfriend of yours?" He his best friend Finn Hudson ask him and he groans saying don't even talk about.

"Trouble already man?" He looked at him and sighs.

"Yeah man we both said things we shouldn't have said but I'm not giving up on my relationship because I love her Finn and hopefully she doesn't leave me." He mumbled.

"Don't worry man I'm sure Rachel is smart enough to know that your not the same Sex shark you use to be, you took on the role of her kids dad and she loves you, I saw in her eyes when she joined us in Glee that day, just have faith that you two will be okay." He says thanks before leaving and he gets stopped by Santana who grabbed his hand and pulled into an empty classroom.

"What the hell Lopez?" He spats glaring at her pulling away from her.

"I heard you and Finnessa talking, having relationship problems already?" She said smirking.

"It's none of your business anyways Santana, just tell me what you wanted to talk about." She moves away from him a little and sighs.

"Fine it might be none of my business but my feelings for_ you_ are something that I just can't let go." He stared at her hoping she will leave him alone.

"Santana I don't want you so please just leave me be." She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please I'm way hotter that midget girlfriend of yours alright, I know I've been crazy about being with you since school started but I can't help it your the hottest guy at this fucked up school."

"Santana you may fool everybody with wanting to be with me because I'm a smoking hot jew that loves sex and everything else but I can see how in love you are with Brittany." She gasps staring at him shocked.

"I don't know what your talking about Puckerman, I wants you and I'm gonna have you." He pushed her away.

"I don't want you Santana, your a bitch and I don't need a bitch for a girlfriend!" She growls glaring at him.

"Your messing up your life Puckerman and since your still with the hobbit I'll leave you alone and respect your thing with Berry but know this, once you break up, nobody gets you but me and we can have a real relationship and start fresh, go on dates to breadstixs, get our mack on and alot more, until then enjoy your girlfriend." She kisses his lips before leaving.

"That girl has problems, god I don't need her lips on me." He muttered wiping his mouth before leaving the room and he texts Rachel.

**Baby r u still mad at me? *Noah P***

He waited for her to answer and when she didn't he sighs going to his first class. His phone buzzes around Lunch time.

_**Come outside we need to talk *Rachel B***_

He stared at his phone and walked outside with his bag and saw Rachel standing against her car looking down.

"Baby what's going on?" He yelled and she looked up at him and rushed over to him and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and he holds her.

"I hate fighting with you Noah, can we just stop fighting?" She murmured against his neck. He missed her so much because they didn't even speak to each other this morning.

"Yes baby we can stop fighting, I hate being away from you and I love you, oh Santana kissed be but I told her that I don't want her." She looked at him wiping her tears.

"I love you too baby and I don't care because I know your mine and only mine." She said before kissing his forehead. He puts her down and kept his hands on her waist and starts singing to her.

_You are Individual..never typical Everything you do.._

you do your own way

_Letting down your hair..made me stop and stare Very first time..i saw your face, yeah _

_Way you smile..gotta style And it shows..you've got it goin on_

_ How you walk..way you talk _

_Ya gotta know..your everything i want_

_Never met girl like you _

_Your so amazing _

_Every little thing you do _

_Gets me every time_

_ Never met a girl like you _

_You drive me crazy_

_ Your the only one I think about..day and night_

She looked at her boyfriend surprised smiling. "Tell me more Noah I want to hear you sing to me more." She whispered looking up at him.

_ Way you like to play..flirt and run away _

_Everything you do..so unique_

_ Silly way you dance.._

_dont ya hold back _

_Use your attitude.._

_be who you wanna be _

_Your the girl..flipped my world _

_Ya call me up.. and leave some crazy message_

_ Eight o clock..__heard you knock _

_Woke me up..made me wear my pjs to breakfast_

Her eyes widen as he kept singing to her softly pulling her closer to him! she wrapped her arms around neck neck looking into his eyes smiling.

_Never met girl like you_

_Your so amazing_

_Every little thing you do_

_Gets me every time_

_Never met a girl like you_

_You drive me crazy_

_Your the only one I think about.._

She ran her hand through my mohawk and I picked her up and place her on the counter singing to her and she grins giggling listen to me sing.

_ The way you keep it chill.._

_with looks that kill Its a vibe_

_ thats all your own _

_Way you hear your song..__and sing along _

_Silly ring tones on your cell phone _

_How you like to laugh..every chance _

_And the way you say my name _

Say my name

_Your unusual..original In every single way _

_ Never met a girl like you,_

Puck grins running his hands up and down her waist wanting to kiss her so badly but he has to finish his song for her.

_Never met girl like you _

_Your so amazing _

_Every little thing you do _

_Gets me every time_

_ Never met a girl like you _

_You drive me crazy_

_ Your the only one I think about..day and night_

_Never met girl like you _

_Your so amazing _

_Every little thing you do _

_Gets me every time_

_ Never met a girl like you _

_You drive me crazy_

_ Your the only one I think about..day and night_

He stops singing staring at her with so much love for her and she pulled Noah closer to her and leans down and pressed her lips against his and Puck deepen the kiss making her moan into the kiss.

"I love you Noah so much." She whispered against his lips and he grin loving that and pressed his lips against hers again.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Timeless by Kelly clarkson and Justin Guarini and Never Met A Girl Like You by Corbin Bleu.**


	9. Chapter 9 SectionalsNot Giving Up

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Sectionals.<strong>

Everybody has been practice songs for Sectionals and they liked Rachel's idea for the song but Kurt spied on the Warblers and their doing that song so Puck came up with another song choice. Puck sees his girlfriend Rachel and their kids sitting with her dads and his mom and sister. He was so glad they are their supporting him and his Glee club.

"Alright guys let's do amazing job out their and if we don't win I'm still proud of you." Mr. Shue said making them all nod smiling and they do a prayer before going backstage.

"Now give it up for the McKinley High Glee club, New Directions." The host said before leaving the stage and the guys come on the stage wearing black dess pants with black dresses and they have on maroon dress shirts with black ties. They get in their places and Puck stared at the crowd and saw Rachel smiling at him with their daughters next to her clapping.

He takes a deep breath then the music starts and the guys start dancing to the beat and Puck walks to the middle holding a mic in his hand and smiles at Rachel singing his part.

**Puck.**

_One more depending on a prayer_

_ And we all look away_

**Matt.**

_ People pretending everywhere_

_ It's just another day _

**Mike.**

_There's bullets flying through the air _

_And they still carry on_

**Kurt and Artie**

_ We watch it happen over there _

_And then just turn it off_

**The Guys.**

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

**Puck and Artie.**

_We must stand together_

**The Guys.**

_ Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

**Puck and Artie.**

_There's no giving in_

**The Guys.**

_ Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

**Puck and Artie.**

_Hand in hand forever_

**All The Guys.**

_ Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah _

_That's when we all win_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_ That's, that's, that's when we all win _

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

The girls are backtage watching the guys and they dancing to the beat knowing their doing good. Santana is staring at Puck the whole time as he dances with the guys and she likes what she sees.

**Finn.**

_They tell us everything's alright_

_ And we just go along_

**Sam.**

_ How can we fall asleep at night_

_ When something's clearly wrong_

**Puck.**

_When we could feed a starving world _

_With what we throw away_

** Artie.**

_But all we serve are empty words_

_ That always taste the same _

Mr. Shue loved it already and they looked like they've been working on the dance steps.

**The Guys.**

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

**Puck and Artie.**

_We must stand together_

**The Guys.**

_ Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

**Puck and Artie.**

_There's no giving in_

**The Guys.**

_ Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

**Puck and Artie.**

_Hand in hand forever_

**All The Guys.**

_ Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah _

_That's when we all win_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_ That's, that's, that's when we all win _

The crowd stands up clapping to the beat and Rachel is cheering for Noah.

**Finn and Puck.**

_The right thing to guide us _

_Is right here inside us _

**Sam and Kurt.**

_No one can divide us_

**Mike and Matt.**

_ When the light is nearly gone _

_But just like a heartbeat_

**Artie.**

_The drumbeat carries on _

_And the drumbeat carries on_

**Puck.**

_Just like a heart beat_

Everybody gets up dancing to the beat while the guys finish up the song.

**The Guys.**

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_We must stand together_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

**Puck and Artie.**

_There's no giving in_

**The Guys.**

_ Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

**Puck and Artie.**

_Hand in hand forever_

**All The Guys.**

_ Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah _

_That's when we all win_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_ That's, that's, that's when we all win _

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

Everybody claps for them and the guys leave and the girls take their places and the song starts.

**Callie.**

_I've made up my mind, _

_No need to think it over,_

_ If i'm wrong I aint right,_

**Tina.**

_No need to look no further,_

_This ain't lust,_

_ This is love but, _

Rachel stared at the girls liking the song they picked to sing and she liked the dresses they were wearing was was halter white dresses with a maroon ribbon in the middle and they have on black leggings with black heels.

**Mercedes.**

_If i tell the world,_

_ I'll never say enough_

**Santana.**

_Cause it was not said to you,_

_ And thats exactly what i need to do,_

_ If i'm in love with you,_

**All The Girls.**

_Should i give up, _

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_ Even if it leads nowhere, _

_Or would it be a waste?_

_ Even If i knew my place_

_ should i leave it there? _

_Should i give up, _

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

**Quinn.**

_Even if it leads nowhere_

_I'd build myself up,_

_ And fly around in circles_

** Brittany.**

_Wait then as my heart drops,_

_ and my back begins to tingle_

_ finally could this be it_

**The Girls.**

_Should i give up, _

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements? _

_Even if it leads nowhere,_

**Santana.**

_ Or would it be a waste?_

_ Even If i knew my place_

**The Girls.**

_ should i leave it there?_

_ Should i give up,_

_ Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_ Even if it leads nowhere_

**Callie and Tina.**

_Should i give up, _

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_ Even if it leads nowhere, _

**Quinn and Brittany.**

_Or would it be a waste?_

_Even If i knew my place_

_should i leave it there?_

_Should I give up?_

**Mercedes and Santana.**

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_Should I just keep chasing Pavements?_

**All The Girls.**

_Should i give up, _

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_ Even if it leads nowhere,_

_ Or would it be a waste? _

_Even If i knew my place_

_ should i leave it there? _

_Should i give up, _

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_ Even if it leads nowhere_

The girls end the song and everybody cheers for them then the guys get on the stage and take their places as they do the last song.

**The Girls.**

_ La la la la la La la na na na _

_La la la la la La la na na na_

They do their dance and Finn starts first then Sam sings his part.

** Finn.**

_Girl I've been all over the world Looking for you _

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_ And you're overdue_

**Sam.**

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio _

_In that bright white noise,noise _

_What I been missing in my life _

_What I been dreaming of _

_You'll be that girl_

_ You'll be that girl_

_ You'll be_

**Callie With The Girls.**

_Everything you want so let me get up there _

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere _

_Tell me what you want_

_ so we can do just what you like_

**The Group.**

_You make me feel that La la la la la _

_You make me feel so La la la la la_

_ You make me feel that La la la la la _

_You make me feel so La la la la la You, _

_you make me feel that _

Rachel saw Noah move away from the group swaying his hips with a smirk on his face singing his part and he winked at her making her blush.

**Puck.**

_ Get a little closer to me girl And you'll understand 'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need Well, then I'm your man_  
><em>And if I listen I can hear you through my radio In that bright white noise What I been missing in my life What I been dreaming of You'll be that girl You'll be that girl You'll be<em>

**Callie With The Girls.**

_Everything you want so let me get up there _

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere _

_Tell me what you want _

_so we can do just what you like_

**Santana With The Girls.**

_Ooh Everything you know _

_I'm flipping upside down _

_Take you 'round the world_

_ You know I like it loud_

_ Tell me what you want_

_ 'cause we can do just what you like_

They do their dances having a great time and Rachel is so proud of her boyfriend for doing his thing on the stage.

**The Group.**

_You make me feel that La la la la la _

_You make me feel so La la la la la_

_ You make me feel that La la la la la _

_You make me feel so La la la la la You, _

_you make me feel that _

**The Girls.**

_Put your hands up _

_Put your hands up _

_Let the lights drop _

_Let the lights drop_

_ Make my world stop _

_Make my world stop_

Everybody is standing up cheering and clapping for them and Rachel is holding onto Nava's and Tamika's hand as New Directions finish up their song.

**The Group.**

_ La la la la la La la na na na _

_You make me feel that_

_ La la la la la _

_You make me feel_

_ so La la la la la _

_You make me feel that_

_ La la la la la_

_ You make me feel_

_ so La la la la la_

_ You make me feel,_

_ oh La la la la la_

Puck blows his girls a kiss and Rachel grins at him. Mr. Shue feels proud

**The Group. **

_ You make me feel that _

_La la la la la_

_ You make me feel so_

_ La la la la la _

_You make me feel that _

_La la la la la_

They pose when their finish and they go crazy for them and they go backstage and wait.

"You guys did amazing guys and whatever happens were still winners." Mr. Shue said to his group and they all smile at him. Puck was thinking about the huge smile on Rachel's face as he sang and he needed to win so she could be proud of him but if they didn't win he's scared that she might be as proud of him as he wants her to be.

* * *

><p><strong>On Stage.<strong>

All The groups were on stage waiting to see who won. Rachel was nervous for Noah because no matter she was proud of him and so was their daughters.

"In Third place is The Hipsters." They get their tropy and leave the stage as everybody claps for them. Now it was The Dalton Academy Warblers and McKinley High New Directions.

"In Second place we have the Dalton Academy Warblers and the winners are McKinley High New Directions." Rachel's eyes widen when she sees a familiar face sitting in the row with her and she can't believe her ex boyfriend from her Senior of High school was actually at her new boyfriend's Sectionals. She met Blaine when he was new at her school and they dated for a year then he went to a college in New York and he was okay with her having kids but he couldn't take on the daddy role and she understood that but they promised that they would call each other but everytime she called him he never answered.

Blaine isn't gay in this story and he's about 20. He has a younger brother named Scott Anderson and he's in the Warblers Show choir so he came to support him.

**After Sectionals.**

Puck's family were waiting for him to come out with his group. Rachel walked out of the school with her daughters when somebody called her name.

"Rachel Berry is that really you?" She frowns hearing her ex boyfriend's voice and turns around to see Blaine rushing up to her smiling.

"Blaine Anderson." She said shortly because she really didn't want to be seen with him after he just ignored him. Blaine stared at her sighing and stares at her.

"Baby I'm sorry for ignoring your phone calls but I had stuff going on in New York and I didn't want to talk." She glares at him.

"You have no right to call me that anymore Blaine Anderson, what are you doing here anyways?" She asked sternly.

"Um my younger brother is on the Warblers team and I came to support him, what are you doing here?" She stared at him.

"My_ new _boyfriend is on New Directions and he invited my family and his family to his Sectionals." Blaine frowns hearing that she has a new boyfriend but starts laughing when he heard that he's still in high school.

"Rachel Berry has a boyfriend in high school? how is that working for you babe?" He said chuckling.

"Amazing compared to my _past_ relationships and don't call me babe." He stared at her clearing his throat knowing she's trying to hurt him.

"But can he love you like I could Rachel, what about how when we made love, does he do_ that_ with you?" He asked smirking at her.

"He makes love to me in different ways you, were not doing that yet because he's only 17 and were just not ready! we love each other and you never loved me." He glared at her.

"Thats a lie Rachel and you know it, I'm sorry for pushing you away but I was hurting because you broke up with me when I moved to New York." She shook her head not in the mood to argument with Blaine in front of her daughters and Noah should be out soon.

"DADDY." Rachel and Blaine look to where the girls run off to and Rachel sees her boyfriend Noah Puckerman pick them up kissing their cheek.

"That's your high school boyfriend Rachel?, he looks like a thug and he has mohawk! wow Rachel you picked a keeper!" She glared at him.

"Wow I never thought you of all people would be _so_ judgmental, Noah is a better guy then you and Eric will ever be!" He grabbed her hand pulling her close.

"Rachel please give me a chance to be your guy again, I still love you." She pushed him away.

"Don't touch me alright, I'm over this relationship I had with you and Eric! I'm happy with Noah Puckerman and he became Nava's and Tamika's adopted father."

She tells him before saying good bye and she walked over to her boyfriend and smiled up at him.

"Is everything okay babe?" She sighs nodding with a small smile on her face. He frowns looking over at Blaine and saw him shaking his head before walking off.

"Who was that guy?" Rachel didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Just somebody not inportant baby! Congrats on winning Sectionals, I'm so proud of you and the girls couldn't stop smiling when they saw you on that stage." He grins putting his daughters down.

"I thought about you the whole time! I love you and I'm glad you came to support me!" She grins kissing his lips.

"Come on guys were going back to our to have family dinner." Puck's mom said making both of them pull back. Tamika and Nava ran over to their grandparents.

Puck wrapped his arm around her waist smiling at her and Rachel smiled up at him as they walked over to the group of family members.

Rachel's phone buzzes and she pulls away from her boyfriend for a second to check the message and she sees Blaine texted her.

**Not giving up on you or us Rach. *Blaine A***

Rachel frowns staring at the text and texted him back before putting her phone in her purse.

**_Well you should because I'm happy with my family and Noah is part of my family now Blaine *Rachel B*_**

Her phone buzzes again and she gets it up and sighs looking at the message from Blaine.

**Be happy then but if you get tired of high school guys, you know my number *Blaine A***

Rachel put her phone back in her purse and she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and they walk to their car enjoying their night.

Santana walked out with her Family and Brittany's family and saw Puck and Rachel holding hands laughing with each other and their family.

"It's going to be okay San, I'm sure by next year Puck will be yours." Brittany whispered and Santana nods still unsure. Atleast she doesn't have to see him with her at school.

"I sure hope your right Brit because I don't think I can deal with spending my senior year without that fine guy not on my arm! He needs to be mine." Brittany nods and they go home.

** Find out what happens next and the songs were When We Stand Together by Nickelback, Chasing Pavements by Adele and You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship.**


	10. Chapter 10 Taking Care Of Rachel

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Month Later.<strong>

Everybody knew that New Directions won Sectionals but they still got slushied and made of for being in Glee club but they really didn't care. It was now December and Puck's and Rachel's relationship was going good. Puck didn't know about Blaine contacting Rachel and if he knew he wouldn't be happy but if Blaine showed up while she was out with her boyfriend then she would tell Noah. Rachel and her girls were now living back in the apartment in Dayton. Puck didn't like it but he understood that she has her place and they don't live with him and his mom and sister. It was now October and Kurt invited everybody from Glee club to his house for a pool party for his 17th birthday and he invited Rachel and her daughters aswell. He couldn't wait to meet Tamika and Nava.

**At McKinley. **

Kurt Hummel walked up to his fellow Glee club member and tapped his shoulder. Puck stared at him oddly but said hi anyways.

"Can I help you Lance Bass?" Kurt ignored the comment and handed him a two invites and he walked off. He called him back and Kurt walked back to him.

"Yes_ Puckerone_?" Puck chuckled shaking his head. Kurt waited for him to talk. Santana saw Kurt talking to Puck and sighs hating that he was off the market.

"First off all never say that again Hummel and second why do I have two invites to your Glee birthday pool party?" Kurt told him to check the names on the invites and he looked at them and saw his name on one then he saw Rachel,Tamika and Nava's names on the other one and he smiled at him.

"Your inviting my girls to your party this weekend?" Kurt nods smiling at his friend.

"Just because Santana Lopez doesn't like Rachel Berry, doesn't mean I have to hate her! She's has this unique beauty to her and she's short which makes her petite and fun, I like you two together and I really want to meet your little girls. make sure you give it to her Puckerman." He said before walking off to his next class. Puck puts the invites in his bag and he walked off to his class after closing his locker to go to class.

**In Rachel POV.**

I walked into my Music Theory class wearing black sweatpants with a gray tank top and my college sweatshirt! on my feet were my ugg boots and my hair was in a messy pony tail and I had makeup on to hide the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. We have a test today and I'm finishing up my last question on this test that I've been studying for for weeks feeling exhausted. Finally I finished my last question and walked up to Professer Gladstones desk handing her my work and she clears her throat as I start to leave.

"Rachel please wait a second." Professer Gladstone said and I stare at her confused yawning slightly.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Gladstone?" I asked her yawning again. She sighs nodding. I stared at her hoping everything is okay with my work.

"Rachel you've been late to my class three times this week and I've noticed that your yawning and trying to stay awake! You look exhausted and I'm worried about you." I sigh.

"I'm sorry Professer It's been stressful for me dealing with my late shifts at both of my jobs and my daughters going to daycare! I promise to try harder." She nods.

"I want you and Blake to sing your song." I put my stuff on the floor and me and Blake grab the mics and the musics starts and we wait to start our parts and we start singing the song.

"Stop the music guys." Mrs. Gladstone says and she looks at me sighing.

"Rachel your notes were flat just now and your straining your voice which is not good for you! Rachel you look tired and I know it's hard to be a college student but also a mom trust me I know! I think it's best that you took a week or two off to just relax and get better, I already talked to your other Professers and they agree with me so just go home and get some rest and take care of your daughters but most of all take care of yourself because you look like you could collapse." I nod sadly thanking her and walk out feeling my head pounding. I take my phone out and call Noah because I really need to hear his voice.

**With Puck. **

Puck was in Glee club practice when he phone starts ringing and he saw Rachel calling him and he answers it.

"Hello, baby is that you?" He asked smiling but frowns when he heard coughing.

"Noah I need to be near you."She said with a stressful raspy voice that Puck founded sexy but he knew that she was sick.

"What's going on Rachel and where are you?" Quinn and Santana stared at Puck knowing that something's wrong with Rachel, Santana sighed hoping Rachel was just being a drama queen.

"I-I just got kicked out of my classes for two weeks because I'm fucking straining my voice and they know I'm tired, both of my jobs are making me work longer, I-I-I haven't been getting sleep, Tamika and Nava are driving me crazy because they miss you, I just can't take it anymore." She said in a raspy strained voiced and started coughing badly. He sighs.

"Where are you baby, talk to me." She tells him and they hang up and he stands up grabbing his bag.

"I have to go Rachel is sick and she lives in Dayton." Mr. Shue understood. Puck leaves and Quinn frowns hoping Rachel is okay and the rest of the Glee club gets back to practice.

**With Rachel and Puck.**

He pulls up to Rachel's apartment in Dayton since she drove home after getting off the phone with Noah and turned his truck off then gets out. He walks to the front door and used his extra key and opened the door and he walks in closing the door behind him.

"Rachel where are you?" She muttered that she was in her room and he goes to her room to see her laying in her bed on her side and he walked over to her see that she looked pale.

"Oh baby you don't look at all! Why didn't you go to the doctors or atleast call me or my mom she's a nurse! Rachel I've been worried for weeks now." She coughs whispering that she's sorry.

"Where is Tamika and Nava?" He asked running his hands through her damp hair from sweating.

"There at their godmothers place for the night, I needed a break from being mommy for once." She sighed now sobbing. He took his jacket off and his shoes.

"Calm down baby because your man is going to take care of you." He walks out and goes into the kitchen and starts making things to get his girlfriend better.

**Later That Night.**

Rachel took a nice warm bubble bath then changed clothes and Puck changed her sheets and she got into bed trying to fall asleep. He called his mom saying that he won't be home for the night and if she called the school and tell that he won't be in and she said that she would do that and to take care of Rachel.

Puck's phone starts ringing and he saw that Quinn was calling him. He left her room and answered it.

"Hey Quinn Rachel's sleeping." He whispered.

"Hey Puck how is Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"She's sick and I called her doctor and he came by and told her to take it easy, she's supposed to eat and drink, she's not supposed to talk alot and she's needs lots of rest."

"Good um Shelby called and asked for your number and I gave it to her because she wants to talk to you about meeting Beth." He sighs.

"Look I'm all for meeting up with Shelby and seeing Beth but I would have to talk to Rachel first since she's the love of my life and the mother of my daughters." Quinn frowns.

"Your their_ adopted_ father so your not really their dad and why do you have to talk to Rachel first, she doesn't own you Puckerman." He sighs.

"Quinn If you actually talk to Finn at all, you would know that every relationship needs _Communication _and that's what me and Rachel have! when Shelby I will talk to her but I need to go."

He hangs up not bothering hearing her call his name. He goes back in the room and slipped out of his jeans and slipped into Rachel's bed and she shifts her body and cuddles up to him.

"Don't worry baby Noah isn't leaving your side tomorrow! I love you so much and I missed you like crazy this past two weeks." He murmured kissing her head.

"I love you too Noah!" She muttered half asleep and he tells her to go to sleep. He pulled the covers over both of them and fell asleep holding her close.

**Find out happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11 Your My Mother? Part 1

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Shelby's POV.<strong>

I already talked to Noah and we agreed to let him see Beth whenever and he told me about Rachel as his girlfriend and the mother of his new kids so here I was at the Lima Cafe staring at my granddaughter while the other one was in the bathroom.Was this really happening? was I actually meeting my granddaghters for the first time without my actual daughter present? Noah Puckerman was actually dating my daughter Rachel Berry and he seems to really love her if he became her daughters adopted father. I stare at one of the twins closely seeing how much she looks just like her mother and myself in many ways and I can't believe my little baby girl is 19 years old and a mother of two year old girls. Beth was Noah's actual father but he took on the role of daddy to Tamika and Nava Berry before they became a Puckerman.

Calm down Shelby and get to know one of your granddaughters. I clear my throat making the other twin look up at me slightly before going back to her coloring.

"So is your name Tamika or Nava sweetie?" I asked Rachel's daughter and the little girl looks up at me shyly taking a deep breath before talking.

"My name is Tamika Ms. Corcoran." She said shorty and she really is Rachel's daughter because I remeber talking that clearly at two years old.

"That's a nice name Tamika, what's your favorite color?" She smiles at me shyly.

"Green and light purple, what's your favorite?" She asked me now staring at me with a beaming smile.

"Well Tamika my favorite colors are dark blue and light purple." Her eyes widen like Rachel's and she giggles.

"Really? mommy's favorite colors are pink and dark blue like yours, Nava likes pink and baby blue." I stare at her amazed that she talks really well.

"Wow so Tamika what do you like to do for fun?" She tells me different things like art and she likes to sing while her twin sister Nava likes to sing and dance.

"That's some cool things Tamika I'm sure your mother is very proud of you." She nods and we both color into her color book.

I hear footsteps and I see that their back. "Sorry about that I was on the phone with Rachel and she asked me to get her some tea for her voice since she's sick." I nod worried about her.

"How long has she been sick Noah and is there anything I can do?" He stared at me surprised.

"Um I guess I'm not really sure what tea I should get for her, she's had to take two weeks off from school because she's been straining her voice and hardly slept for two weeks without telling me until she called me in tears and both of her jobs are making her work late shifts and I'm taking care of her! I have to go school everyday and I can't stay with her during the day all the time."

Wow this is my chance to get to know my daughter and I can contact her now since she's 19 years old. I work at home anyways so I can help him out.

"Why don't you let me get her tea and I will take care of her while your at school, your 17 years old Noah Puckerman! Let me handle Rachel." He stares at me unsure.

"It's a great way for me and Beth to get to know Rachel, I'm letting you get to know Beth aswell but atleast I know Beth's in good hands since she has kids of her own." He sighs nodding.

"Thank you Shelby it means alot to me and do you think you could stay with her tonight, my mom wants me home tonight." I tell him yes and I well watch Tamika and Nava aswell.

He goes into his pocket and hands me a key and a paper of her address which is in Dayton. He kisses both of their foreheads saying that they were safe with me before leaving.

"Hey girls do you want to go see your mother and make her feel better?" They nod smiling and I tell them to put on their coats and put their coloring books in their bags and they do as I say while I tell them to watch Beth while I get the tea for Rachel. I order her tea then I tell them to come on and we all go to my car and I put Beth in her carseat and we all go to my car. They sit in the back with Beth.

**At Rachel's Place. **

I pulled up to Rachel's place and it's huge like rich huge. I turn my car off and get out and the girls get out aswell and I take Beth out of the car and lock the car and I walk to the front door and use the key that Noah gave me and open it slowly. I see that it's big on the inside aswell.

"MOMMY." Tamika and Nava yell for Rachel and I place Beth on the couch wondering if it was good idea to do this. I hear footsteps and I hear a soft gasp and look up to see my old flesh and blood staring at me with a scared but tired look on her face while wearing gray sweatpants that had the waistline folded down so I saw the small sliver of her tan flat stomach. she had on a white tank top with a back bra under it and her hair was in a messy pony tail. She had nothing on her feet and smelled like she just took a shower. She grabbed ahold of her daughters and stared at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" She said in a soft raspy sick voice and I knew my daughter was sick.

"Um hi I know this looks bad but I'm Shelby Corcoran I adopted your boyfriend's daughter Beth." She stares at me surprised and nods.

"Okay nice to meet you Shelby but is there a reason your not at your own place and in mine?" She asked before letting her daughters go. They rush off to I'm guessing their room.

"I was just with Noah when he told me that you were sick and he had to be home tonight so he gave me his spare key but trust me he wasn't sure, I got your tea and I was hoping we could talk because I know your wondering if we could be mother and daughter and the truth is you_ are _my daughter Rachel." She stares at me and starts sobbing.

"Can I have my tea please and could you please leave the key on the table." She said softly through her tears and I walk over to her and hand her the tea.

"I know your shocked Rachel I was shocked when Noah told me who he was dating and I really want get to know you." She looks up at me with tears running down her face.

"Excuse me for a second." She said softly in her raspy sick voice. She walks into her room slamming the door then I hear yelling then coughing then I love you before she hangs up.

She comes out coughing sipping her tea and she looks right into my eyes and I know she sees it.

"Are you really my mother?" I stare at her with tears in my eyes and I nod slowly hoping she believes me. Her daughters come out and she puts her tea down and holds onto them.

"Are you alright mommy?" Both twins ask her and she looks at me sobbing while holding them close shaking her head.

"Yes girls mommy is fine, mommy is going to be okay." She said through her tears looking at me and they let go and go over to Beth.

She walks over to me and hugs me and I hug her back crying aswell. I've been waiting for this for years and I'm not letting her go.

**Find out happens next.**


	12. Chapter 12 Your My Mother? Part 2

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I feel like crap right now and I'm tired and I wish Noah would hurry up with my tea. I was about to fall asleep again since I took another shower when I heard the door open and close.

"MOMMY." Tamika and Nava yelled from the living room and I slowly get out of bed feeling my heard pounding.I walk out of my room and go into the living room and stop seeing some woman that looks just like me but older standing in my apartment and I see a baby in a carseat and I stare back at this woman getting worried about my girls and I rush over to them holding them close staring at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" I said in my soft raspy sick voice that I hate so much but the doctor told me that I need to rest and drink like water, juice and tea.

"Um hi I know this looks bad but I'm Shelby Corcoran, I adopted your boyfriend's daughter Beth." I stare at her shocked because I was actually meeting the woman that adopted Noah's daughter but why does she look like me and so many ways? oh whatever I want to know why she's in my house.

"Okay nice to meet you Shelby but is there a reason your not at your own place and in mine?" I asked before letting my daughters go and they rush off to their room.

"I was just with Noah when he told me that you were sick and he had to be home tonight so he gave me his spare key but trust me he wasn't sure, I got your tea and I was hoping we could talk because I know your wondering if we could be mother and daughter and the truth is you_ are _my daughter Rachel." My eyes start to water and I can hardly breathe hearing this and I just start sobbing.

"Can I have my tea please and could you please leave the key on the table." I said softly through my tears and she walks over to me carefully looking concerned and hands me my tea.

"I know your shocked Rachel I was shocked when Noah told me who he was dating and I really want get to know you." I can't believe this is happening, I'm actually staring at the woman that gave birth to me after all these years and I don't care if tears are running down my face I kept on staring at her until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me for a second." I said softly in this burning raspy sick voice. She nods and I walk into my room slamming the door behind me and grab my phone and call my dads.

"Hey Rachel why are you calling us when your supposed to be resting your voice?" My daddy said on the other line.

"Where you ever going to tell me that my birth mother Shelby Corcoran was here in Ohio?" I yelled feeling my throat burning.

"Rach stop straining your voice like that sweetie, I had no idea Shelby moved back but if she wants to get to know you it's up to you." I sigh knowing this is all too soon.

"I will call you back later or tomorrow." I said before hanging up then I call Noah and he answers right away.

"Rachel baby please let me explain." He said in a begging voice.

"Oh I already know that you can't come over tonight Noah Raphael Puckerman thanks you Shelby who just told me she's my birth mother, what the fuck were you thinking sending her to watch me I'm not a little kid Noah I'm a 19 year old mother damn it?" I yelled almost in tears because my throat was killing me and I start coughing.

"Shh stop yelling because it's not good for your voice, I didn't know she was your birth mom baby! I really didn't want to leave you but she offered please it's only for one night then I'll be back by your side in no time, trust me Rachel I never wanted to leave your side but my mom yelled at me about skipping school again and I can't miss anymore school." I sigh yawning a little.

"I understand baby and I'm sorry for yelling at you but once I saw her in my place I started freaking out, I'm tired so I'm going to let you go, I love you." I tell him feeling bad.

"I love you too baby and this is a perfect time to actually get to know Beth and your birth mom at the same time. get some rest." I said okay then we hang up and I put my phone on my bed before walking to my door opening it and I start coughing a little then stop and I sip my tea looking right into Shelby's eyes seeing how everything is the same about us.

"Are you really my mother?" I asked her softly with tears burning my eyes and she stares at me with her own tears in her eyes! She nods slowly and I can't believe I'm staring at my mother.

I hear both of my daughters footsteps running and they grab ahold of my and I carefully place my tea down on the table and hold onto them looking down so tired.

"Are you alright mommy?" Both twins ask me looking worried then I look up at Shelby and start sobbing because it's just too much for me to handle.

"Yes girls mommy is fine, mommy is going to be okay." I said through my damn tears looking at my birth mother and the girls let go and go over to Beth being careful.

I stand up all the way and walk over my so called mother and just her needing this so badly and she hugs me back and I can feel her body shaking so I know she's crying too.

**With Shelby and Rachel.**

Shelby fixed dinner for all of them and she was surprised when she finds out her daughter and one of her granddaughters Nava are Vegans so she made them both Vegan lasagna while she made herself and her other granddaughter Tamika just lasagna. She gave Beth her bottle then changed her and put her down in the crib that was in the guest room since Rachel's best friend Chanel has a 1 year old daughter named Cami and she stays over sometimes so they put a crib in the guest room. Beth went right to sleep after that. Tamika and Nava took their baths then said goodnight to their mom and Shelby before getting into their beds.

Both woman were sitting in the living room not saying anything. Rachel didn't know what to say and she was tired of crying. Shelby always wondered what her daughter would look like all grown up, if she was gorgeous like her or if she was single or in a relationship and if she had kids. She never thought she would be in her daughter Rachel's apartment living room taking care of her while she was sick.

"I'm sorry for not getting intouch with you but I couldn't until you were 18." Rachel stared at her confused and coughed.

"Can we talk about this after I drop my daughters off to daycare tomorrow?" Shelby frowns forgetting that Tamika and Nava have daycare.

"Why don't I drop them off so you can rest and we can talk tomorrow." Rachel wasn't sure about that.

"No they are my daughters and I'm not comfortable with them near you yet! I will drop them off then we can talk! Good night Shelby and say good night to Beth for me." Rachel got up and went to her bedroom closing her door and gets into her bed. Shelby sighs walking into the guest room and sighs getting into bed.

"I'm going to get you to trust me Rachel Berry if it's the last thing I do." Shelby thought before she fell asleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	13. Chapter 13 Mother and Daughter Talk

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I'm sleeping in my comfortable bed knowing in a few minutes both of my angels will be rushing into my room to take them to daycare and I really wasn't in the mood but then I would be a bad mother and no matter how sick I am my daughters come first. I get out of bed slowly rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I hear DADDY from outside my door and I walk to my door opening it to see my boyfriend Noah holding our daughters Tamika and Nava in his arms. I cleared my throat softly making him look at me with concern in his hazel green eyes. He puts the sleepy twins down and they rush into their room.

"Your out of your mind babe if you think I'm letting you drop those girls off at daycare when your supposed to be resting that voice! I have your car anyways!" He said walking over to me kissing my forehead.

I stare up at him giving him a tired smile. "Thank you baby." I said in soft tone. He nods smiling at me and rests his hands on my hips resting his head against mine.

**In Shelby's POV.**

I knew Noah was here since he called me this morning saying that he didn't want Rachel driving the twins and since she doesn't trust me with them yet I thought it was best that Noah drop them off and he drove over here. I still need to go home and change and pack a few things. I walk out the door and saw Rachel resting her head against Noah's and I can't believe I'm seeing how in love my own daughter is with Beth's father and I was kind of worried that Noah was with Quinn not that she's a bad person but she's not the type of person that could handle a child at 17.

"Oh good your here Noah to take the girls to daycare, good morning Rachel I hope you slept well?" Rachel and Noah pull away slightly when they saw me and I didn't mean to scare them.

"I slept okay Shelby." She said shortly in a softly tone voice.

"Good to hear so Noah will take the girls and you will rest and I was hoping we would talk." She looks at me for a second before talking and I smile.

"Fine I didn't feel like crashing my car anyways for lack of sleep." She said tiredly in a soft tone voice. Noah chuckles pulling her close and I give her thankful smile and Tamika and Nava rush out wearing the same jeans with different color shirts and they have on their cute ugg boots on. They put their hair up in side pony tails.

Rachel moved out of her boyfriend's arms and walked over to the twins and kisse them on the cheek.

"You be good girls at daycare and don't fight with daddy in the car got it?" She said in a soft tone and they nod saying okay mommy and I still can't believe my baby has kids of her own.

"Alright girls daddy will stop off somewhere and get you breakfast and then it's off to Daycare, say good bye to mommy." They said goodbye to her and then say good bye to me and they all leave.

"So do you want me to make you anything?" She said tea and Vegan Pancakes and I smile telling her to take a shower and change into new comfortable clothes then go to the couch and she listens.

* * *

><p>Rachel came out of her room wearing black sweatpants that had the waistline folded down so you could see a sliver of her tan stomach. She wore a navy blue t shirt and her brunette was in a pony tail. Shelby stared at her for a few minutes as she coughed and remebered her tea was ready.<p>

"Hey Rachel breakfast is ready." Rachel nods and sits at the table and eats. Shelby sat with her and they had breakfast in silent. Shelby handled Rachel a pad and pen and Rachel stared at her confused but remembered that she couldn't talk that much. She wrote down something and handled it to her.

**"Thank you for pancakes." **Shelby stared at her and said your welcome. Rachel just chewed her food and sighs softly.

"How did you become pregnant and what made you keep the girls Rachel?" Rachel stared at her and motioned the pad and pen and Shelby hands it to her and watched as Rachel write down things and when she was done she handed to her.

"**I think you know how somebody gets pregnant Shelby, anyways Tamika's and Nava's** **biological father's name is Eric Miller, he was my best friend since forever then we started having feeling for each other and we started dating the summer before my Junior year and then we took that next step and we had sex, he was my first at everything in my life and my best friend until I started getting sick and I went to the doctors and the doctor told me I was pregnant, I was scared and I told Eric first and he said I cheated on him because there was no way that the baby was his unless he took a DNA test and he took one and it ended up being his which made me hate him because I would never cheat on him! he yelled at me saying that I was a stupid bitch, a no good person and that I was a slut that should have kept my legs closed and I needed to get a abortion because there was no way he was going to be a dad at 17 but I was 17 aswell and I was stronger then that fucking bastard sorry for the words. I cried for days almost months until I found out after we had sex the first time, he was sleeping with some cheerleader and he said that he never loved me then he moved and I haven't heard from him since and I really don't care to!.**

Shelby stared at the note in tears and looked at her to see her writing another note and hands it to her.

**"Don't pitty me Shelby because I really don't need it, trust me when I was 17 at the time I thought about giving up my baby until the doctor told me at my 6th month appointment that I was having twins and they were girls! that I knew I couldn't give them up because I got too close to them already and I loved them no matter what, I told Quinn that giving up a child at her age was the right thing to do because she has her whole life to live, I gave up my freedom when I chose to keep my daughters! I gave up my dreams to star on Broadway in New York City the moment Tamika came out of my body then when Nava came I knew that being a mother was my new dream and I wasn't giving it up on that one! my dads supported me but it's still hard.**

Shelby couldn't believe her daughter went throught that at 17 years old but she was proud of her.

"I'm so proud of you Rachel,Eric isn't supposed to be their father like Noah, I know it's hard to be a single mother, it's so new to me after just adopting Beth in May but you've been a parent since a Junior in high school and I respect you so much,I wish I could have been there for you at the time and I do regret no being a mother to you Rachel." Rachel took a sip of her tea and writes something down then hands it to Shelby who looked shocked.

"**My dads told me everything how, you were young and you wanted to follow your own dreams to start on Broadway and you gave me to Hiram and Leroy because you thought it was the best you could do for me, you loved me very much and my dads sent you updates until you told them to stop, why did you?**

Shelby sighs and looks at a tired Rachel.

"Because I was getting scared and it was getting to the point where I wanted you back, I couldn't do that to your dads so I told them to stop and when you turned 18 I would come look for you but I was still scared and here we are now and your almost 20 and have two adorable kids that look wonderful because they have you as their mom Rachel." She nods clearing her throat.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, thank you for taking care of me aswell while I'm sick." She said softly making Shelby smile before telling her to stop talking and Rachel chuckles a little.

"Let's get you on the couch and I will take care you." They both get up and Rachel smiles taking her plate to the sink and they go in the living room and Rachel gets on the couch and lays down and Shelby covers her and gets Beth and feeds her then she changes her and she checks on Rachel to see her sleeping. Shelby smiles seeing how much Rachel looks like her when she was younger.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." Shelby thought before leaving with Beth to get some more stuff from her house since she's going to be staying with Rachel until she gets better.

**Find out what happens next. **


	14. Chapter 14 Break or Broken Up Part1

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was much better now and she got to know her birth mother Shelby Corcoran alot more and they agreed to keep getting to know each other! Rachel also spent time getting to know Beth Corcoran who is kind of like her little baby sister now even though she's dating Beth's father. She got that thought out of her head and focused on Beth. Puck was so happy that his girlfriend was getting to know his daughter Beth even if he has two other daughters that he loves since they are Rachel's daughters. Quinn was bugging him and Rachel a little to talk to Shelby about letting her see Beth but they haven't said anything to her yet.<p>

Rachel is still taking a break from school even if she was better with her voice but school is just getting so hard for her to handle and being a mom is getting to her aswell so she's trying to get her life in order. Her daughters are doing great and they like their grandma Shelby and Rachel is glad that Shelby told her girls to call her grandma. She even put Shelby's name on the pickup list for the twin's daycare.

**In December.**

Rachel's 20th birthday was coming up and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She was still working at both of her jobs and she loved it but she just wished she spent more time with her daughters. She was working in the campus bookstore helping some student with a book when somebody asked for her. She handed the student the book and they thanked her then she goes to the front and frowns not believing who she was seeing right now. In front of her was her old boyfriend and Tamika's and Nava's biological father Eric Miller staring at her with a shy smile.

"What are you doing here Eric?" Rachel asked staring at Eric hard not believing he was actually here at her workplace looking kind of good to her.

"Hey Rachel you look great after all these years, when do you get off work?" She scuffs telling him to go away before turning around to get back to work. Eric sighs and follow's her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't fucking touch me Eric I have nothing to say to you now leave before I call the cops." Eric sighs and grabs his radio and puts the music on and everybody stares at him as he starts singing.

_** (Yeah yeah, oh yeah) **_

_**Still got that same look that sets me off. **_

_**Guess there's just something about you. I got these feelings can't let 'em show 'cause I wouldn't let you go. **_

_**I shouldn't have let you go. **_

_**You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over, It's not over. So here we go again. **_

Rachel stared at everybody around her seeing them dancing to the beat a little as Eric sings to her.

**_It's like I'm falling in love all over again. For the first time and I know that it feels right._**

**_ I think I'm falling in love all over again. Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left. On the right, right, right. _**

**_To the back, back, back On the side, side, side. To the left, left, left. On the right, right, right. To the back, back, back On the side, side, side. Tonight._ **

Rachel sighs shaking her head not believing this was happening right now and she just wanted him to leave her be because she happy with her daughters and her boyfriend.

_** I know I try to not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do. Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins, **_

_**I just don't wanna let you end (No) You just take me over and you are my controller. I told ya, I told ya, told ya, I'm ready to go again (Yeah)** _

She turns around about to go back to her work when Eric rushes over to her wrapping his arms around her waist making her stare at him shocked as he sings to her.

**_It's like I'm falling in love all over again. For the first time and I know that it feels right._**

**_ I think I'm falling in love all over again. Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left. On the right, right, right. _**

**_To the back, back, back On the side, side, side. To the left, left, left. On the right, right, right. To the back, back, back On the side, side, side. Tonight._ **

She pushes him away and walks away but Eric grabs her hand pulling her close pacing his hand on her face making her look down but he lifts her head singing to her.

_**Baby there's something that you did that holds me on. **_

_**Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on. **_

_**The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you, I got this figured out. (Ooh) **_

_**It's like I'm falling in love all over again. For the first time and I know that it feels right. I think I'm falling in love all over again.**_

_** Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left. On the right, right, right. To the back, back, back On the side, side, side. **_

_**To the left, left, left. On the right, right, right. To the back, back, back On the side, side, side. Tonight.**_

She looks into his eyes letting him finish singing to her and Eric smiles loving that she's buying into it.

**_ (Ay, ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again, yeah) (Ay, ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again oh yeah)_**  
><strong><em>(Over again, ooh) All over again <em>**

Everybody but Rachel claps when he's finished and go back to what they were doing. "I miss you Rachel please give me a chance to just talk to you." Eric said softly with his deep voice.

Just then new music starts playing and Eric pulls away to see some guy he doesn't know glaring at him before turning to Rachel and starts singing to her.

_ Ohhh, baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached Can't stop that feelin' for long, no Mmm,_

_ you makin' dogs wanna beg Breakin' them off your fancy legs But they make you feel right at home, now_

_Ohhh, see all these illusions just take us too long And I want it bad... Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty 'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'  
>Oh, I swear there's something when she's pumpin', askin' for a raise Well does she want me to carry her home now? So does she want me to buy her things? On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind My father's last name? <em>

Rachel's eyes widen not believing this was happening right now because not only was Eric trying to win her back but her other ex Blaine Anderson was trying to win her back by singing.

_ When I get you alone When I get you you'll know, babe When I get you alone When I get you alone_  
><em>Oh, come on Yeah, yeah<em>

Eric stares at Blaine wondering who he was and why he was singing to his Rachel trying to get with her and he pulled Rachel closer to her as he gets closer to them.

_ Baby girl you da sh... That makes you my equivalent Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, all right All my dawgs talkin' fast: Ain't you got some photographs? 'Cause you shook that room like a star, now Yes you did, yes you did_

Rachel moved away from both guys and sighs walking over to her area ignoring Blaine who rushed over to her singing pulling her close and she pushes him away glaring.

_All these intrusions just take us too long And I want you so bad... Because you walk city, because you talk city 'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'_ _So I pray to something she aint bluffin', rubbin' up on me Well does she want me to make a vow? Check it, well does she want me to make it now? On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind My father's last name?_

Eric walks over to them and pulled Rachel closer to them and she pushed him away aswell feeling herself breathing hard just having them close to her.

_When I get you alone_

_ When I get you you'll know, babe When I get you alone _

_When I get you alone Oh, come on Yeah, yeah _

Blaine stops the music and Rachel looks at both at them as they fight with each other and she starts freaking out and she can feel everything going black and drops to the ground passing out.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was laying in a hospital bed after passing out in the bookstore and still wasn't awake. Eric and Blaine went home feeling bad and Piper took Rachel to the hospital after passing and she called Puck telling him what happened and he rushed out of Glee club not caring at everybody was calling his name. Puck walked into the hospital and saw Shelby already there holding Beth looking worried.<p>

"How is doing?" He asked staring at his girlfriend worried her. Shelby tells him that the doctor said it was due to stress and they have her meds to make her rest but she should be fine. He nods and sits down next to her bed and starts playing his guitar and starts singing hoping that will wake her up.

**So long **

**I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long **

**Sometimes I don't know what I will find **

Rachel starts stiring in her sleep hearing her boyfriend's voice and slowly opens her eyes looking around and closed her eyes again seeing how bright it was.

**I only know it's a matter of time **

**When you love someone **

**When you love someone**

**It feels so right, so warm and true I need to know if you feel it too**

Shelby smiles hearing Noah's voice and saw Rachel reacts to it and she saw her daughter's eyes finally open and she smiled at her as she stared at Noah.

** Maybe I'm wrong **

**Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong? **

**This heart of mine has been hurt before This time I wanna be sure**

Rachel smiled tiredly at Noah and he smiled at her while singing to her so glad that she's okay.

** I've been waiting for a girl like you **

**To come into my life **

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

** A love that will survive**

Rachel yawns softly listening to him finish up the song for her and He grins so proud of himself for waking her up.

**I've been waiting for someone new **

**To make me feel alive Yeah, **

**waiting for a girl like you To come into my life**

He stops playing and puts his guitar down and moves closer to her kissing her hand while holding onto it and she sighs softly.

"Are you alright baby?" He asked worried about her and she says that she just freaked out and it got the best of her.

"Who were these guys anyways?" Shelby asked with concerned and Rachel stared at her surprised that she was there.

"One was Tamika's and Nava's biological father and the other was my other ex Blaine who was at Sectionals supporting the Warblers." Puck's jaw tightens hearing that the guy he saw standing with her at Sectionals was actually her ex boyfriend after Eric and he can't believe she lied to him.

"I asked you who that guy was and you said he wasn't important, how could you lie to me?" He asked glaring at her moving away. Rachel sighs looking down.

"Blaine isn't important Noah and I love you please don't do this right now in a hospital room." He shook his head glaring at her.

"You didn't bother to tell me that your fucking _ex_ was trying to win you back Rachel and now Eric's back I bet you knew he was coming too huh?, god we can't keep secrets from each other and I just can't handle you right now good bye." He shook his head sighing and left with his guitar.

Rachel stares at the place were Noah left and looks down and starts sobbing and Shelby stares at her daughter knowing she's hurting and she just wished she could talk to Noah.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were All Over Again by Big Time Rush, When I Get You Alone from Glee and Waiting For A Girl Like You from Glee. **


	15. Chapter 15 Break or Broken Up Part2

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry went home after spending the next in the hospital and Shelby took her home and stayed with her all night as she cried. Shelby hated that her daughter was hurting for something she's wasn't contolling with it comes to Blaine or Eric but she was sticking by her side no matter what. Puck ignored Rachel's phone calls because he didn't want to see her right now. His mom talked to him and she knows he's angry with Rachel for not talking about it but she had good reason not to tell him because they don't mean anything to her. Puck and Rachel have been fighting for a while now.<p>

They were now on the phone yelling at each other and Tamika and Nava hated that their mommy and daddy were fighting.

"STOP your acting crazy right now baby, no because it wasn't a big deal with me and no I didn't know Eric was going to be in town! oh so now i'm stupid and you can't trust me? go to hell Noah because I don't need a high school boyfriend anyways, that's your damn fault not mine! Oh so you rather be with Santana Lopez? How could you say that to me, well I guess you never did, are you serious right now? fine go with some other girl or Santana i don't care anymore good bye and I hate you." She hangs up and starts sobbing not believing her boyfriend just broke up with her. Tamika and Nava hold onto her and she sighs hugging them.

**Two Days Later.**

Puck knew he was angry and upset that Rachel didn't tell him about her ex boyfriend trying to win her back but he also knows that she doesn't care about those guys because he was her only man and he loved her so much so he got a hold of Piper who was Rachel's bed and asked what they were doing Rachel that day and she said they were going to the mall in Lima with the twins and he said okay and he called, Finn, Mike, Kurt, Sam, Artie and Matt to go the mall with him so he can beg Rachel to take him back since he called her the day he left the hospital and broke up with her.

**At the Mall.**

Rachel, Tamika, Nava, Angelique, Chanel, Piper and Blair are at the foodcourt talking when they heard music playing and Rachel looks around confused when she gets handed by Artie smiling at her and he sings to her and Rachel stares at him surprised.

**Artie.**

_I'll love you,I love you, I love you, if you ain't got nobody to love_

Mike walks over to her and hands her two other roses and she takes them smiling slightly and Mike sings his part now.

**Mike.**

_ And girl I'll adore you, adore you, adore you, if there's no one to adore,adore,adore_

Rachel looks at her girls wondering if they knew about this and they shook their heads and listen and Rachel's eyes widen when she saw her new friend Kurt walks up to her with three more roses and hands to them to her and she stares at him shocked wondering what's going on and Matt comes up to her with three more roses handing them to her and both Kurt and Matt sing to her.

**Kurt and Matt.**

_And I'll show you hey, if there's no one to show, show, show, show oh _

_And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know oh, oh, oh yeah _

The guys dance away from her clapping there hands and Rachel giggles softly nodding her head to the beat and Sam comes out handing her three more roses singing his part.

**Sam.**

_Every time you come around You put a lightning bolt on my face Baby, everytime you come around Girl, you take my breath away_  
><em>And I just wanna breathe until I take you in Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in But the truth is <em>

Sam walks away from Rachel and joins the guys and they sing together pointing to her with a smile on their faces.

**Sam, Artie,Kurt, Mike and Matt. **

_She has no idea, no idea That I'm even here, I'm even here _

_She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here, I'm standing here I'm standing here _

They dance around the foodcourt and everybody but Rachel is clapping and Finn comes out next handing her three more roses and she thanks him as he sings his part.

**Finn.**

_I'll kiss you, I'll kiss you yeah, whenever you want to be kissed_

_ How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming "come back to me, come back to me" _

Puck walks out with 12 roses his in his hand walking over to her and Rachel gasps staring at her now ex boyfriend surprised that he's doing this for her and he hands her the roses singing to her.

**Puck.**

_Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours And I'll be whatever you need me to be - the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby_  
><em>Every time you come around You put a lightning bolt on my face Baby, everytime you come around Girl, you take my breath away<em>  
><em>And I just wanna breathe until I take you in Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in But the truth is<em>

Rachel stares into his eyes fighting her tears as he sings to her and the other guys come around them singing with Puck.

**Puck with the guys. **

_She has no idea, no idea That I'm even here, I'm even here_

_ She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here, I'm standing here I'm standing here_

**Finn, Sam and Kurt.**

_Please tell me you can heal me I'm expressing my love_

**Artie,Matt and Mike.**

_Won't stop till I get you I'm not letting up_

**Puck.**

_I'm running to your heart Like a kid in a store _

_Take every ounce of love And beg you for more And beg you for more_

Rachel stared at her girls and they nod smiling at her and she looks at the guys to see them smiling at her nodding! She looked at Puck holding the flowers listening to them finish up.

**Puck with the guys. **

_She has no idea, no idea That I'm even here, I'm even here_

_ She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here, I'm standing here I'm standing here _

Everybody clapped when they song was over and Rachel stared at him and got up grabbing his hand and told the girls to watch her girls and they walk off.

**With Puck and Rachel.**

"That was very sweet Noah, thank you for flowers." She said softly and he grins wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and saying that you were stupid because your no Rachel, your my world and I know I can't take back what I said to you about never loving you!"

She nods saying that he can't take it back because it really hurt her and he kisses her forehead.

"I know I hurt you baby please give me a chance to show you that I can be a better person for you and our daughters! I'm madly in love you Rachel Barbra Berry and I would do anything to make you take me back for being an asshole because you belong to me not that I own you or anything but your my soulmate in life and I do trust you so please let me make it up to you, It killed me after you hung up with me because I knew that another piece of my heart was missing the moment I broke up with you and I never went out with another girl because then I would be cheating on the one person that means the world to me!"

She stared at him with tears in her eyes and he wipes them away with his thumb.

"Do you mean that Noah?" He nods pulling her close.

"I can't lose you over my bullshit Rach, were not just partners in love with each other, your my best friend and I broke my rules by never hurting you and I want you trust me again."

She stares at him and wrapped arm around his neck and pressed her lips against his softly closing his eyes and he grins kissing her back but she pulls away.

"Your not off the hook Puckerman, you owe me big time for hurting me now lets go spend time with our friends and our little girls." He stares at her for a second.

"Are we back together Rachel?" He asked softly staring into her eyes. She stares at him and thought about it.

"Were not back together but we are taking things slow starting with a date just you and me friday night." She said smiling at him and he nods agreeing to that. She kisses his cheek then they walk back holding hands and Kurt can't stop gushing over how adorable Tamika and Nava are and he talks to them about their outfits and Rachel laughs.

**Find out what happens next and the song was No Idea by Big Time Rush. **


	16. Chapter 16 Making A Big Mistake

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel has been waiting for Noah to try to make it up to her and sure they did go on a date but he hasn't called her in weeks and her birthday was soon and she called him once and somebody answered the phone but all she heard was moaning and him yelling yes right there Santana and she hung up. She being hanging out with her childhood best friend friend Liam Miles and they are just great friends.<p>

**In Dayton.**

Santana Lopez was so happy that Puck was no longer with Rachel Berry anymore and they were slowly getting back together. Puck called her and asked her to come over and they ended up sleeping together and Santana was happy that he asked her to spend time with her in Dayton to take her shopping and out to lunch as a date. They just finished and are now a cafe for lunch.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom first." Santana said grinning at him and walked off while Puck went to find a seat but frowns when he saw a familiar face smiling and laughing with some guy holding his hand at a table and he didn't like that his ex girlfriend is with some guy he doesn't know when she should be with him.

"What the hell is going on here Rachel Berry?" Rachel stopped laughing with Liam and frowns seeing the angry look on her ex boyfriend's face and got up.

"Noah? what are you doing here in Dayton?" Rachel Berry asked surprised that her ex boyfriend in her home town.

"Um I had plans with somebody but what are you doing here with this loser?" Rachel glared at him.

"Noah stop it okay, there is no need for you to be rude to my friend Liam, you made your choice to ignore my calls and _sleep_ with your ex who I know is that _somebody_ your with right now!" Puck sighs.

"He's not those girls father like me Rachel, are you going to keep seeing him?" Rachel raised an eyebrow shaking her head.

"Why should you care Noah, you broke up with me, you slept with Santana after our date was over and your on a date with her now. I can see whoever I want." Liam stared at both exs and gets up.

"Rach you shouldn't be stressing out, remeber what the doctor said and it's time to pick up Nava and Tamika." Puck glared at Liam.

"He's around our kids now?" Rachel nods.

"Yes he's been around the girls since I've been alive, Liam is my childhood best friend and he's going to keep being around them since he's their god father." Rachel said grabbing her purse and Liam placed his hand on her lower back and they walk out. Puck follows them out and stops Rachel from leaving.

"What do you want Noah?" She asked getting annoyed.

"I want you to give me another chance at a shot at us again, I'm stupid for doing what I did and I miss you baby! I don't want Santana please just give me a chance." Rachel looked at him.

"I need to go Noah, I'll give you a call sometime this week and we will talk! come on Liam." Puck watched Rachel get in a car with Liam and drive off. He knows he's making a mistake going on dates with Santana.

"Puck why are you out here alone?" He heard Santana's voice and turned around.

"Let's get you home Santana, this was a mistake and I need to make things work with Rachel and I mean it." Santana stared at him and nods.

"I kind of figure that out anyways and your right I am trying to cover up my feelings for Brittany by dating a guy but I'm not ready to come out yet." Puck smiles at her.

"So are you going to try to be my friend and actually help me get my woman back?" Santana nods smiling at him.

"Yes I'll help you get the midget back." Puck gives her a warning look and she sighs.

"I'm sorry I'll help you get Berry back." They go to his car and drive back to Lima.

**Find out what happens next and sorry it's short but I'll make the next on longer.**


	17. Chapter 17 Quinn Moves In?

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel is back at school only taking two classes and working and her birthday is coming up in two days and she wasn't sure how she felt about being with her ex boyfriend Noah Puckerman again and yes he has been stepping up is game at being a good father to Tamika and Nava by picking them up at daycare, spending more time with them and trying to be the guy for her by calling everyday and she did miss being his girlfriend but she didn't want to get hurt again after Blaine, Eric and Noah himself but she was willing to give him another chance.<p>

Her door bell rings and she gets up quietly since her daughter Nava is home sick from daycare and opens the door to see the last person she would ever think to be at her place standing at her door with a duffle bag on their shoulder looking cold in a cheerleading uniform.

"Can I help you with something Quinn Fabray?" Rachel said surprised to see her.

"I got kicked out of my house and I had to packed all my things but I really don't want to go to Puck's place since his mom doesn't like me after I'm not Jewish and I gave up her granddaughter to Shelby! I remeber you told me your address so is alright if I say here for a few days until I can figure something out?" Quinn tells her looking tired.

Rachel stared at her unsure how she feels about this whole thing but wouldn't leave anybody out in the cold and nods letting her in and Quinn walks in seeing how nice her place was.

"Do you want something to drink or eat Quinn?" Rachel whispered. Quinn shook her head and kept looking around and Rachel closed the door behind her.

"Come on I will show you where you can put your stuff and then we can talk about why you got kicked out of your house." Quinn sighs and follows her and looked at the room she was staying in and it seemed nice.

"I need to check on my youngest daughter since she's sick and is staying home from daycare, so just get unpacked and comfortable and I'll be in the twins room." Rachel tells her kindly and Quinn nods feeling bad for just begging for a place to stay.

Rachel leaves the room closing the door and Quinn puts her bag down and takes her phone and calls somebody.

"Hello?" the person asked on the other line.

"Hey it's me, I'm in her house and she believed that I got kicked out and Nava's sick from daycare." Quinn says on the phone.

"Don't tell her anything just get her to be your friend and I'll figure out the rest and help out with Nava." The person says sighing.

"Alright but you better figure out what's going on before it gets out of hand Puckerman." Quinn tells him before hanging up.

**Find out what happens next.**


	18. Chapter 18 Birthday Surprise Part 1

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Quinn hung up after finishing telling Puck about her being kicked out of her house. She unpacked her things and looked around her new room for awhile until she can figure something out because she was not going back to her parents house since her dad moved back in the house.<p>

She takes a deep breath and walks out of the room and heard soft sniffling and looked into the living room and saw Nava Berry-Puckerman laying down on the couch looking sick.

"Hi there Nava you remember me right?" Quinn asks staring at the sick little girl and Nava looks at her and nods.

"Your Quinn, mommy and daddy's friend." Quinn nods awkwardly because she was hardly Rachel's friend since she was doing Puck a favor by moving in with Rachel to check on her until he gets his act together but she had other reasons for moving out.

"That's right I'm your parent's friend, I hear your sick, did your sister get you sick?" Nava shook her head.

"No some meanie boy coughed on me when he was sick and I caught his cold." She says softly coughing.

"Aww I'm sorry sweetie but you know what helped me when I was sick?" Nava shook her head sitting up a little.

"Singing helps me, my dad use to sing to me all the time when I was sick, do you want me to sing to you?" Nava nods smiling while coughing a little.

Quinn sits down next to her and starts singing and Nava listens.

_Thought that you could hold me down  
>Thought I'll always be around<br>But I'm nobody's doormat  
>I don't gotta lay back, let you take advantage of<br>Everything that I stand for  
>Everything that I love<br>How long will it take before you realize  
>No matter how you try<em>

Rachel walked out of her bedroom listening to Quinn sing to her youngest daughter.

_You'll never get the best of me  
>You thought I was broken but I was still hoping<br>You'll never get the best of me  
>And my heart was broken but now it's all over<br>I'm bigger and I'm better of a person than the one you used to know before  
>Hey, you see, I'm bigger and I'm better of a person than the one you used to know before<em>

_All because I found someone to believe in  
>I don't need no convincing<br>If I don't love myself the way nobody else will  
>All I needed was time to heal<br>All the pain I felt was so real  
>Now I'm gonna love myself the way nobody else will<em>

Rachel saw Nava smiling at Quinn even if she is sick which was cute to her! she wants to talk to the younger teenager after she was done.

_It's not easy to forgive when everything's so hard to forget  
>All my struggles in the past, people said I wouldn't last<br>But I'm still standing here  
>In my heart I'm truly grateful<br>Cause all of the drama only made me stronger  
>I'm glad I realize no matter how you try<em>

_You'll never get the best of me_  
><em>You thought I was broken but I was still hoping<em>  
><em>You'll never get the best of me<em>  
><em>And my heart was broken but now it's all over<em>  
><em>I'm bigger and I'm better of a person than the one you used to know before<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm bigger and I'm better of a person than the one you used to know before<em>

_All because I found someone to believe in_  
><em>I don't need no convincing<em>  
><em>If I don't love myself the way nobody else will<em>  
><em>All I needed was time to heal<em>  
><em>All the pain I felt was so real<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna love myself the way nobody else will<em>

Nava stares at her mommy and wanted to say to come over but Rachel puts her finger to her mouth telling her to just listen and she nods listening to Quinn finish her song.

_I found someone to believe in_  
><em>I don't need no convincing<em>  
><em>If I don't love myself the way nobody else will<em>  
><em>All I needed was time to heal<em>  
><em>All the pain I felt was so real<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna love myself the way nobody else will<em>

_I found someone to believe in_  
><em>I don't need no convincing<em>  
><em>If I don't love myself the way nobody else will<em>  
><em>All I needed was time to heal<em>  
><em>All the pain I felt was so real<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna love myself the way nobody else will<em>

Nava claps for her mommy's friend after she's finished and Quinn laughs at how cute she is and Rachel clears her throat making Quinn stare at her.

"Um sorry if I bugged you by singing so loud! thanks again for letting me crash here until I can figuring out what I'm going to do about finding a place close to McKinley."

Rachel nods telling her to stop with her hand and Quinn closed her mouth slightly unsure what to say.

"Take your time Quinn, Um are you hungry for anything?" Quinn shook her head shyly.

"I'm going to put Nava down for her nap and then we can talk about why you got kicked out." Quinn frowns sighing. Rachel saw the look and picked a sleepy Nava up and brought her to her bedroom and put her in her bed covering up and kissed her forehead.

Rachel walked out and saw Quinn sitting on the couch still looking nervous and she sat down next to her.

"So whats going on in your life that you had to come to me?" Quinn sighs looking down.

"My parents always wanted me to this perfect daughter after my older sister Franny left to start her own life but when I got pregnant with Beth, my dad said that I wasn't his daughter and kicked me out. I stayed with Finn until he found that Beth wasn't really his but Puck's and I moved in with Mercedes but last year at Regionals I gave birth to Beth and my mom showed up telling me that my dad cheated on her with some 20 year old tattoo girl and they moved in together."

Rachel nods listening,waiting for her to speak more. Quinn takes a deep breath and talks some more.

"Well I moved back into my old house and me and my mom were getting our relationship back in order until I came home to find my no good dad back at the house saying that my mom gave him another chance to work on their marriage and he saw me asking what I was doing there and I told him why I was home and she didn't didn't do anything as he tells me that I no belong in the house so I want to my room and packed all my stuff and left taking my car and I didn't know what to do so I drove and when I got to Dayton like I said I remebered your address and drove here." Rachel stared at her.

"Quinn I'm sorry that your dad hasn't been the best parent and your mom doesn't stick up for you so until you figure out something, your free to stay here as long as you want."

Quinn thanks her and Rachel hugs her making Quinn feel guilty for being at her place and for helping out Puckerman.

"Thank you so much Rachel really, I know it must be kind of odd having your ex boyfriend's baby mama living with you." Rachel just nods.

"I'm not going to lie it does feel a little awkward but I'm not going to kick you out." Quinn nods sadly.

"I just wish I could turn back time to when I was mommy and daddy's little angel and not somebody who they doesn't even want." Rachel grabs her hands and tells her to look at her.

"Quinn you can't go back to your past, trust me I would give everything in my heart to go back to not sleeping with Eric because I could be in New York following my dream of being on Broadway. I know you miss Beth and want to be in her life but you need to finish high school and follow your dreams without being a parent! I gave up my freedom when I kept Tamika and Nava, you did the right thing by giving Beth to my mother." Quinn stares at her shocked.

"Shelby is your birth mother?" Rachel nods slowly.

"Yes Quinn and I'm still getting use to calling her that! I've seen Beth and she's beautiful! you and Noah made a gorgeous baby." Quinn stares tearing up.

"I know I can't change the past but I just want to see her." Rachel gets her phone and goes to her pictures and shows Quinn the picture she took of Beth.

Quinn holds onto the phone and starts crying softly. That was her baby and she was perfect. Rachel stared at Quinn letting her have her moment.

"I-I'm sorry for just crying like this." Rachel shook her head.

"Don't ever be sorry for wanting to cry, you have emotions Quinn Fabray and if you just need to cry then cry." Quinn stares at her surprised.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She whispers handing her back the phone and Rachel puts it down.

"Did you really think I had any type of hate feelings about you?" Quinn shruggs nodding.

"Sweetie that's not it at all! listen to me when I say that I have major respect for you for doing something that was hard for you and Noah! you didn't give up your life to be a teen mother even if you are in your heart! you got your figure back and stayed a cheerleader at your school and your in Glee club! I love my life the way it is now but there are times where I wish I did what you did but I don't regret it, don't ever regret doing what you had to do Quinn." Quinn looks down.

"My best friend Piper went through the same thing you did and she still has struggles but it was an open adoption and she goes to these retreats on the weekends with girls your age or older to talk about what it's like to still have the feelings your having about giving up your child and I told her about you and she wants you to go to the next one with her which is in two weeks." Quinn never knew that she could talk about this with other people like her.

"You did that for me?" Rachel smiles at her sincerely.

"Yes because you have feelings inside you that you can't talk about with your friends because it didn't happen to them and they may say that there here for you but you need to be around mothers who actually know what your going through because their going through it aswell." Quinn hugs her.

"Thank you Rachel so much." Rachel smiles hugging her.

"No problem Quinn, I just don't want you to feel pain inside you for the rest of your life so I think it's going to help you cope with not being able to see Beth."

They talk for awhile before Quinn takes a short nap before dinner. Rachel stared at the pictures of her and Noah together and she missed him.

* * *

><p>Puck knew Rachel's birthday was tomorrow and he had everything set up and it had to be perfect so he could get his woman and his kids back. His own mother and sister were telling him to do something about Rachel coming back for family dinner. He told them the plan and they hope it works.<p>

**The Next Day.**

Rachel woke up the next morning surprised that her daughters weren't jumping on her bed. There was a knock on her bedroom door and she slowly gets out of bed walking over to the door and opened it to see her mother Shelby standing there.

"Mom how did you get in?" Rachel asked tiredly.

"Your new house guest let me in as she was walking out the door! I'll talk to you about that another time but I'm here to pick up the girls to bring them back to my place for the weekend up to Tuesday since it's saturday while you enjoy your birthday, happy 20th birthday baby." Rachel smiles at her tiredly and hugs her.

"Thanks for doing this for me. I would love to spend my birthday with them but they should spend a little more time with you." Shelby nods smiling.

"I'm just doing my job as grandma so I already fed the girls and got them dressed and they are staying me for the night so their nightbags are packed so I'll bring them back later in the night time on Tuesday." Rachel nods and they hug their mom and say happy birthday and she kisses their foreheads saying thank you and to be good.

They say okay before leaving and Rachel smiles to herself before taking a steamy hot shower to calm down her stressful body. She got out of the shower a few minutes later and wrapped herself in her towel. She saw a note on her bedroom door and saw that Quinn wrote it.

**Dear birthday girl or should I say woman lol**

**Sorry I wasn't able to say it to you and get you a gift. **

**I'm going to be staying at my best friend Mercedes house for a few days but I'll be back so don't think I don't want to spend time with you since you welcomed me into your house. You need some alone time and a break.**

**Enjoy your birthday Rachel and I'll see you in a few days.**

**Sincerely Quinn Fabray.**

She smiles at the note and takes it off her door and brings it into her room. Rachel puts on comfortable clothes then the door bell rings. She walks to the door and sees her a man she has never seen before standing at her doorstep.

"Um hi can I help you with something?" She asked him nicely.

"Yes are you Rachel Berry?" She nods and he hands her three notse before leaving. She closed her door and opens the first note.

_Dear Rachel Barbra Berry, this is your first note of the day for your birthday gift!_

_Happy 20th birthday Rachel, your no longer a teenager but your still not allowed to drink yet until 21 so dont even think about sneaking a drink into the day! you need to be treated like a Queen on your birthday and everyday so please open your second note._

_Sincerely_ _Your Secret Admirer._

She stares at the note then opens the second one and reads it.

_Dear Rachel Barbra Berrry_

_I see you read the first note so your now reading this second note and notice that I didn't give you that much in the first note so my second gift for you is a all day limo ride into the night where your last gift will be but first wear something comfortable because you are getting your hair,nails and hair done and don't read your last note until your done with your second gift. The limo will pick you up at 11:30 so have some breakfast and enjoy._

_Sincerely your Secret Admirer_

_P.S don't forget to bring your last note._

She stared at the note wondering who this person is. She smiles and listens to the note and enjoys her Vegan breafast. She goes back into her room and puts on a bra and panties then puts back on her comfortable clothes. She puts on her ugg boots and waits.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Love Myself by Asia Cruise.**


	19. Chapter 19 Birthday Surprise Part 2

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel waited for her Limo to show up wondering who her Secret Admirer was. There was a knock on her door and she grabs her purse and the last note and opens the door to see the limo driver standing there and he smiles at her.<p>

"Hello Miss Berry, happy birthday and your limo awaits." She smiles at him closing her door locking it and they walk to the limo and she gets in after he opened the door for her.

She stares at the last note wanting to open it so badly but she was going to wait until she was finish.

**An hour later.**

When Rachel was done with her hair,her nails and her makeup, she thanked everybody that worked on her, she opened her her last note and reads it in the limo.

_Dear Rachel if your reading this later then that means you got your nails, your hair and your makeup done, now your on your way to the mall where you will go into the Dior store in Dayton and they will give a beautiful birthday dress. just your size that I paid for so don't worry also they will hand you a duffle bag with some of your clothes and other things in that somebody already packed for you but don't worry it wasn't me! then they will give you the last note. _

_I can't wait to see you._

_Sincerely Your Scret Admirer._

Rachel stared at the note getting nervous but she smiles liking her birthday already. They pull up to the mall a few minutes later and she walks into the mall and goes to the Dior store and she saw a woman holding a white box with her dress in it and a bag with matching shows aswell as the duffle bag with the note taped on it.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" The sale lady says smiling at her hopefully.

"Yes I'm Rachel Berry, can you tell me who paid for this?" She shook her head.

"Sorry I was giving stricted orders not to say anything, here is your things and happy birthday." She thanks her taking the stuff and walks out of the limo and the she opens the note and reads it.

_Dear birthday girl you got your last letter now your on your way to the airport where there be a your own plane taking you to New York City where you be staying for a few days at the Plaza hotel which I paid for both us, you will be in room 220 and around 7:00 tonight, you are to go down to the private ball room where I will be standing with a nice meal for you. See you soon._

_Sincerely Your Secret Admirer. _

Rachel really wanted to know who this Secret Admirer really was. The limo driver takes her to the airport and she walks out with her things and thanks him and he tells her that another limo driver will take her to the hotel when she lands and she walks in and she looks around for a guy holding a sign with her name on it and she finds him.

"Are you Rachel Berry Miss?" She nods.

"Right this way darling and have a nice trip." She follows him outside and gets on the plane and she puts her stuff down and takes a little nap before lands.

**In New York.**

"Miss Rachel we've landed." Rachel wakes up and nods before grabbing her things and gets off the plane and saw the limo driver holding a sign and she walks over to him and they walk to the limo and she gets in feeling nervous because what this was stalker wanting to kill her? She sighs taking a deep breath trying not to think badly.

They pull up to the Plaza hotel and she stared at it amazed not believing she was in her dream city. The limo driver opens the door for her and she gets out with her things and walks into the hotel after thanking him.

She goes to the front desk and tells her name and they hand her the hotel key and she thanks them before going to her room.

When she finds her room she used her key and opened it to see how big it is and she loved it and closed the door behind her and put her things down.

"I think I'm in Heaven." She mutters smiling and opened the box and gasped when she saw a gorgeous floor length dark blue sparkled strapless dres that was v neck so she was going to be showing some cleavage tonight. She loved the shoes that matched.

She walked to the bed and saw that their was a beautiful Rachel necklace and she stared at it not believing who it was was buying her all these amazing things.

"Best birthday so far." She says putting the necklace on and stared at herself in the mirror.

**Find out what happens next.**


	20. Chapter 20 Birthday Surprise Part 3

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night.<strong>

Rachel took another shower and kept her hair and makeup nice. She looked in her bag to see a dark blue lace strapless bra with matching panties and put them on fixing them a little them put some lotion on her body and put some perfume on and put on her earrings and put the necklace back on before walking over to the dress and put it on surprised that it actually fit her and put on the heels and looked at herself in the mirror loving how she looked.

"Alright Rachel Barbra Berry your about to have dinner with your Secret Admirer,not having a clue who it is but don't get scared and just have a great time."

She tells herself before grabbing her purse and walk out the door with her room key and goes to the elevator to the private ballroom which she was told was on the 3rd floor so she pressed 3 and waits.

**In The Ballroom. **

Rachel's Secret Admirer was standing there getting nervous himself just waiting to see her. He was dressed nicely in a black dress pants, black shoes with a dark dress shirt with a black tie while smelling nice. He was holding flowers in his hand waiting for her to show up. He leaves the room for a minute to take a deep breath.

"Hello?" He heard her soft angelica voice getting butterflies in his stomach. He opens the door taking a deep breath again before walking into the room and she gasped staring at him and the flowers in his hand.

"Hello Birthday girl." He says nervously. She stared at him shocked not believing who she was looking at right now.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I walked out of the elevator feeling really nervous while walking to the ballroom and stop for a second wondering if I should be doing this. Come on Rachel and be a woman. I calm down and start walking again and finally get to the ballroom and open the door slowly and walk in slowly hearing my heels clicking.

I look around seeing how nice it was set up but I don't see anybody. maybe he stood me up.

"Hello?" I say hoping I'm not talking to myself. I look at the door wondering if I should leave but then I hear another door open and I gasps looking at the person not believing who I'm seeing holding flowers in his hand. He's been my Secret Admirer this whole time?

"Hello Birthday girl." He says to me in a nervous voice holding my flowers. I just stare at him shocked for a few minutes before walking closer to him.

"You've been my Secret Admirer this whole time Noah Puckerman?" I said softly looking into his eyes to see how handsome he looks. God he even smells good and I missed seeing his gorgeous hazel green eyes. He smiles at me nodding and hands me the flowers which I take.

"Yes I have Rachel, are you surprised?" He asked me handing me the flowers.

"Are you kidding right now Noah? yes I'm_ really_ surprised you could even _afford_ all of this and you did all this for me." Noah stares at me.

"I would do anything for you Rachel, I messed up big time by breaking up with you on the phone after I heard that Eric was in town! and standing you up for Santana was stupid because she's a closeted Lesbian and in love with her best friend!" I stare at him not sure what to say.

"I was an asshole who went back to his old players ways but I'm not going back to Puck anymore, I'm going to be Noah from now on and make it up to_ you_ by having this birthday weekend here in New York to show you that I need to be your man again for real this time and you need to be my woman because your the only one that gets me and calls me on my shit!" I stare at him grabbing his hand.

"That's sweet Noah but how am I supposed to know that you won't leave me again?" He grabs the flowers from my hand and puts them on the table that's set up.

"You just have to trust me Rachel, I'm madly in love with you Rachel Barbra Berry and I want my family back, I hope to call you Rachel Puckerman someday but for now I hope you can give me another change by the time our getaway is done." I stare him trying not to cry.

"This is amazing Noah and I hope I can give you that chance aswell. you really hurt me but you are Tamika's and Nava's father not Eric or Blaine! I don't want those guys I wanted you until you called me stupid and broke my heart." I said softly looking away for a second.

He puts his hand under my chin making me stare him.

"I know I hurt you after I promised you that I wouldn't, I really do love you Rachel." I just nod smiling at him.

"I know you do Noah but I still need time to trust you again." He nods pulling away and holds my hand. He smiles at me brightly.

"Well I just want to say that you look gorgeous baby, I picked out the perfect dress for you." I nod because I love this dress.

"Thank you for everything even if it's too much, it's still amazing and I love my Rachel necklace and you look handsome yourself."

I slowly hug him and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"I missed having you in my arms and you smell really good." He whispers in my ear and I missed being in his arms.

"Come on and lets enjoy this dinner before it gets cold and I'm going to put your flowers in some water." He says pulling away smiling at me.

I stare at the flowers thinking they are so pretty and he puts them in water for me and grabs my hand and walks me to the table pulling out my chair for me which is so sweet and I sit down staring at this good meal that smells really great.

"It's Vegan so don't worry Rach and I'm trying it myself." I stare at him surprised that he's willing to eat Vegan food.

"Wow I'm impressed Noah, you would never try something so healthy so maybe you changing." He chuckles as we eat the food which is really good.

"Well your changing me to be a better person but I still like my mean so get use to me eating your kind of food once and while." I laugh nodding.

"I'm not trying to make you Vegan like me Noah. Nava is just like that but Tamika is just like you." Are you having a good 20th birthday so far?" I smile at him nodding.

"Yeah I am thanks to you. I love it but this doesn't mean I fully forgive you for what happened and were not back together." He frowns slightly nodding.

"I know that it doesn't mean that but I want to do anything I can to get you to trust me and if we have to start over as friends then I'm fine with it." I smile at him.

"I'm really amazed with you." He smirks at me.

"I'm just doing the best I can to make our relationship work besides your a woman that I need in my life." I stare at him trying not to blush.

"That's really sweet and this food is really good." I tell taking another bite and he chuckles before eating himself.

* * *

><p>It was now 8:30 at now and Rachel and Puck were done eating and were slow dancing to soft jazz music he had set up. Rachel had her arms wrapped around his neck staring in his eyes as they sway together. Puck held her close smiling down at her with a smile on his face.<p>

"Are you glad it was me?" He whispers smiling. She looks at him and smiles.

"Yeah I am because I've been thinking about you." He grins at her.

"Nice to know you were thinking about me but I have another birthday gift for you." She stares at him wondering what it is. He pulls away from her and leaves the room for a second before coming back in with a small Vegan cake that says happy birthday Rachel on it.

"Oh my god I love it." She laughs.

_Happy birthday to you,happy birthday to you,happy birthday to my Rachel, happy birthday to you. _He sings to her and she laughs before blowing out the candle.

"That was cute Noah." She takes a picture of the cake before he cuts a piece for her and feeds it her making her laugh a little while staring into his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" She giggles a little before taking the small plate from him.

"I'm sorry Noah but I'm laughing because it's really cute." He nods and takes a bite of his own piece of the cake and it's good to him.

"This is the best birthday ever thank you Noah." He nods saying your welcome and they go back to swaying to the music.

"Do you want to go to the pool?" He whispers in her ear and she nods. He turns the music off and Rachel goes back to her room to change and take her makeup off and put her hair up a pony tail but Noah brings the plates back to the kitchen thanking them then he changes and goes to Rachel's room knocking on the door and she opens the door in a light blue bikini and a towel around her waist.

"You look great baby, are you ready?" She nods grabbing his hand and they go to the hotel pool. They swim in it and Puck had his arm around Rachel's body the whole time.

"Can I give you a birthday kiss?" He asked holding her close as she has her arms wrapped his stares at him.

"You got the whole romantic getaway to kiss me Noah but I'll take it on the cheek." He understands that and kisses her cheek.

They swim around just smiling at each other and Puck was falling in love with this woman all over again.

Rachel really was starting to fall for him again and it was good feeling but she wasn't going to give into him so easy.

**Find out what happens next.**


	21. Chapter 21 Birthday Surprise Part 4

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning.<strong>

Puck was laying in his hotel bed with a tired smile on his face. He was glad Rachel enjoyed her birthday date. He felt like he was in heaven. He had a great time just talking to Rachel and they had a great time just laughing and having dinner,dancing romantically and going swimming into the hotel pool.

It was 7:30 in the morning and he wanted to go to Rachel's hotel room to wake her up so they could go to breakfast together. He gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower he gets dressed looking nice before taking his phone and room key leaving the room and goes to Rachel's room knocking on her door.

The door opens a few minutes later with a tired looking Rachel standing there in skinny jeans that fit her perfectly with a white and dark blue stripled t shirt and uggs boots on. Her hair was in a pony tail. She had a little makeup on. He forgot that she gets up early since she's a mom and she likes go for morning runs.

"Good morning Noah are you ready for breakfast?" He stared at her taking in her beauty smiling. She stares at him confused.

"Hello Noah are you in there?" She asked giggling with a smile on her face. He snaps out of his thoughts and nods.

"Sorry it's just that you look amazing in the morning and always." She blushed and grabs her purse and room key before closing her door behind her and they go to the elevator and stare at each other shyly.

"Hey Rach, so how did you sleep?" She says that she slept great and it feels good to get out of Ohio for a few days.

"How did you sleep Noah?" He says that he slept good but he wished that she was in his arms. She looked down awkwardly.

"So are you seeing that guy Liam or whatever his name was?" She looked at him.

"Really Noah? Liam is one of my great best friends and we were only hanging out as best friends that day! He's there for me no matter what and like I said before I could date whoever I want since you broke it off, I was never dating him." She tells him as the door opens to the lobby.

"Sorry for being a jealous ex boyfriend." He says softly before grabbing her hand and they leave the hotel.

"Where are we going Puckerman?" She asked not letting go of his hand. He smiles liking that she hasn't let go yet.

"I'm taking you to a place where they have great breakfast." She just smiles at him and keeps walking with him while looking a little.

Rachel saw this nice cafe and pulls his hand a little pointing to the cafe. "You want to go there instead?" She nods with hopefully eyes.

"I guess were going here then but I have another surprise for you a little later in the day." She smiles at him and they walk into the cafe and get breakfast.

**With Rachel and Noah Talking.**

Rachel and Noah sit down at table and start eating. He payed for everything. He takes a sip of his orange juice then puts it down and clears his throat.

She stares at him while taking a bite of her bagel wondering why he has to say to her.

"So I've been doing pretty good at school because I want you to be proud of me! I got a B + on my Spanish test, an A + on my English class and a B on my Math test ."

She smiles at him proudly and grabs ahold of his hand. "That's amazing Noah, I have faith in you and I want you to keep it up! I'm proud of you no matter if we are broken up or together! your not like your father what so ever and your daughters love you and are proud of you." He stares at her feeling good.

"Thanks I needed to hear that from you, I needed to hear anything from you since you weren't answering my calls and you wouldn't even drop off the girls! Angelique always did it and it hurt inside knowing that you didn't even want to see me! I was supposed to be your man and you couldn't even stand me anymore." She shook her head.

"You don't have a clue what I was going through Noah! you don't think it hurt me too? you left me at the hospital when I needed you! I get that you were angry about Eric and Blaine showing up but to call me stupid over the phone really hurt and then you broke up with me." She sighs looking at her food.

"I hated myself for calling you stupid! I should have stayed and listened to you! I'm sorry." She started getting tears in her eyes.

"I cried for days feeling alone and heartbroken but I was really starting to love you but I knew I had to power through it because of the twins! they needed me so I stopped crying and moved on with my life even thought I was hurting inside! I couldn't face you while dropping the girls off at your place, I would have broken down crying just seeing your face so I stayed away." She says with tears in her eyes.

He looks down fighting his own tears, yeah he was crying because he caused the woman of his dreams pain.

"You have no idea how heartbroken I was when you stood me up on our second date of trying to work things out! I called you to see if you were running late and I heard Santana moaning your name as you _slept_ with her! I was done being played like a fool after that! I focused on my life by working, dropping a few classes and only going three times a week so I don't stress myself out! I'm trying to be the best mother I can be_ our_ daughters Tamika and Nava." She says wiping her tears.

He pulls his chair over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist looking right into her eyes.

"I don't want you to do it alone anymore Rachel, your right I was an asshole who shouldn't be given another chance but I would really like one because I can't see myself with any girl but you, you made be a better person and I know how cheesy that sounds but it's the truth! I don't look at any girl at my school anymore or sleep with married woman, I don't throw slushies at anybody or throw them in dumpsters! I actually listen to my teachers and I help Chaya with her homework if she needs help."

She nods listening to him tell her these things but he should of done them before she came into the picture.

"You should have done that stuff before I came unto the picture Noah Puckerman! I'm very proud of you but I'm disapointed at the same time." He sighs.

"I'm not trying to be your mother alright, I don't want you to ever think that way about me but you are so much better then people make you out to be." He nods sadly.

"I don't want to end up like my father. he was no good in my life and I want to actually have a future." She looks away feeling him rub his hands up and down her waist.

"Then show me and your family that Noah, show me that you can be a father for our girls and be a great older brother for your sister." He nods.

"I'll do anything for all them and you! your everything to me and I can change my act up! I know I'm slowly getting to know Beth but Tamika and Nava are my little girls and I love them but I love you the most." She held his hand.

"I know you do,_ trust_ me I love you too but we can't just pick up were we left off because it still hurts and we need to start fresh as friends." He sighs hating that idea.

"Anything to get you back in my life, I'll deal with it but I I hope that we can be together in time for my birthday or twins birthday." Rachel smiles at him slightly.

"We will do something together on the twins or your birthday Noah even if we aren't a couple but you never know." He clears his throat and finishes his breakfast.

She felt bad for saying that but she wasn't going to give in too early and she still couldn't give her heart to him yet.

"Are you ready to head out to the city for more of your birthday weekend?" He asked pulling his hands away from her hips and moves back to his side of the table.

Her eyes lit up hearing that they were going out after this and nods grinning. They finish then throw their trash away then walk out holding hands and get their day started.

Rachel was so surprised that Noah took her shopping in some of the amazing stores in New York City and she got a few clothes and some shoes and really nice purse, they took pictures together having a great time and he got some clothes aswell. They got some cute clothes and toys for the twins and a little something for Beth.

Rachel saw him looking at something that his mom would like but he didn't want to spend all his money so he looked at something else and Rachel paid for it when he wasn't looking. Rachel got something for Shelby and Quinn. She still hasn't told Noah about Quinn staying at her place.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later.<strong>

Both Rachel and Puck were getting tired of walking so they walked to Central Park and found a bench to sit.

"Thank you for this great shopping day Noah! I haven't had this much freedom in along time." He grins.

"I wanted your second day of being 20 years old to be great and I want you to have fun." She smiles at him saying that she's having alot of fun.

"So I have something to tell you." She says in a serious way. He stared at her a little worried.

"You can tell me anything My Hot Little Jewish American Princess." She giggles with a smile on her face, still not believing he called her that when they were together.

"Anyways um Quinn Fabray is staying with me for awhile." He stared at her surprised that she actually let Quinn stay with her.

"Really? why is the birth mother of my daughter Beth staying with you?" He asked already knowing that she was going to stay with Rachel but he didn't know why Quinn got kicked out.

"She got kicked out of house because her dad came back into their lives asking forgiveness from her mother and he wasnt happy that Quinn was back in the house and told her to leave again and her mother didn't even stick up for her when he told her to leave because she wasn't his daughter in his eyes anymore." He sighs.

"Man I can't believe her mother wouldn't even stick up her when she needed her to, I'm really glad she has a place to stay! are you sure it's fine to stay with you because I can ask my mom to make up the guest room for her." Rachel laced her fingers with his.

"Noah it's fine and it can be a great way for us mothers to bond, I'm helping her out with her feelings for giving Beth up! also she doesn't feel comfortable staying at your place from the last time she stayed there when she was pregnant and thinks Sharon still blames her for giving her grandchild up for adoption." He frowns.

"Yeah mom was angry and upset for awhile but she knows that Quinn wasn't ready to be a mother but she doesn't hate or blame her for being smart! she was angry and disapointed in both of us for not making smart choices our second year of high school." Rachel nods feeling ashamed because she got pregnant her third year of high school.

"Then how does she really feel about me being a mom?" He squeezed her hand that was interlocked with his.

"The truth is that she was surprised and angry that I was dating somebody that was a mother! she didn't want a repeat of last year but once I told her how amazing you were and that you were a single mom trying to do anything you could for your kids, she was up for it and I told her that you were Jewish and she hugged me for an hour crying saying how proud she was for finding a jewish girl." Rachel stared at him laughing at the last part.

"Well Tamika and Nava adore your mom. they finally felt like they had a grandma since Eric's parents knew nothing about them because Eric told them that we broke up but not the reason why before he moved to whatever he moved to." He kisses her forehead.

"I'm glad they love my mom because she loves them too, Chaya loves them aswell because she gets to be the a cool young aunt to them." Rachel grins.

"I love your family and I hope somebody I could meet your whole family! my dads love you aswell, yeah they really don't like the hairstyle but they like you alot."

"I bet they don't love me now because of what happened between us." He said looking into her eyes. Rachel ran her free hand through his mohawk and caressed his head.

"They weren't pleased when I told them that we were broken up! they were angry with our fight and they were mad at me for not telling you about Blaine showing up asking for another chance to work on a relationship that wasn't serious from the start. Blaine was there for me after Eric left me pregnant and we were great friends and dated for awhile but he couldn't handle me only thinking about my daughters more then him and stopped calling when he went to college." He nods.

"With you it's different Noah, you make me scared,happy and carefree all at the same time! I feared what happened because you are so outspoken,carefree and a total badass but your also this caring, loving and amazing guy that I find extremely attractive for being only 17 years old." He just wants to kiss her so badly.

"Can I kiss you now beautiful?" She stares at his eyes seeing the love but she can't just kiss him. She sighs shaking her head.

"I want you to kiss me but It just can't happen, I'm sorry." She pulled her hand away but he grabs it and kissed it.

"Don't be sorry Rachel, I understand that were taking this slow but I still want to keep your hand in mines." She smiles tiredly.

"I want to go back to hotel and take a nap." He liked that idea because he was tired from all the walking around.

"Sounds like a good idea then later I have nice date set up in the park." She stares at him.

"You just keep surprising me Noah Puckerman and I'm loving it." They get up with their bags and walk back to the hotel and go to their rooms.

Rachel put her shopping bags down and her purse and called Shelby asking how the twins were and she said that they missed her but they were having a great time at her place. She asked to talk to the girls and Shelby put her phone on speaker.

"Mommy?" She heard the twins say at the same time which always scares her at times.

"Hi my babies, how are you girls?" Rachel asked missing her girls very much.

"Were good mommy but we miss you,where are you?" Nava asked in a soft voice.

"Mommy is with daddy out of town for a little but I promise that I will be home soon to have twins and mommy time." She tells them.

"You promise mama?" Both twins asked staring at their grandma's phone.

"Yes girls I would never break a promise from you, your my girls and I love you." She says with tears forming in her eyes again.

"Are you and daddy back together mama?" She heard Tamika ask her. She could tell which twin was who.

"Were working out our problems Tamika! but don't lose hope alright?" She tells them and both say okay at the same time.

"We love you mommy and happy birthday." She smiles with tears in eyes.

"I love you too babies, thank you for the birthday wishes! can I talk to nana alone?" She asked hearing herself being taking off speaker.

"Hey sweetie are okay?" Shelby asked her oldest daughter. Rachel starts talking through her tears.

"Yes I'm fine, It's just hard being away from them this long, are they being good for you?" She asked sniffling.

"Oh sweetie I know it's hard being away from your daughters but your enjoying your birthday getaway and working out your relationship with Noah." Rachel nods.

"I know which is going great so far, he's being really sweet and we have another date planned tonight! please tell the girls that I love them when you put them to bed tonight." Shelby said that she would and they end the call.

Rachel changed into comfortable clothes and kept her socks on. She picked up her phone and called Noah.

"Hey Rach what's up?" He asked when he picked up the phone but frowns when he heard sniffling on the other end of the phone call.

"I just want to cuddle up to you right now." She says sniffling.

"Baby are you okay?" She shook her head but forgot that he can't see her.

"I just got off the phone with our girls, can you just come to my room please?" She pleaded.

"Yeah I'll be right there, stop crying baby,I'm all my way." He tells her before hanging up. She puts her phone down and sighs wiping her tears.

A few seconds later there was knock on her door and she gets off the bed and opened the door for him. He was wearing comfortable clothes aswell.

He walks in going over to her bed and she put the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door before closing it.

**Find out what happens next.**


	22. Chapter 22 Birthday Surprise Part 5

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's Hotel Room.<strong>

Noah watched Rachel put the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door before closing it and he had to get dirty thoughts out of his mind. She walked over him and he picked her up bringing her on the bed as he leans against the pillows and she giggles softly as he holds her like a baby but he finally lets her go so she can get comfortable.

Rachel gets comfortable laying down next to him. They lean against each other just content in each others arms.

"How are you feeling baby?" She loved when he called her that even if they weren't together she wasn't going to tell him to stop.

"Like I'm a bad mother just leaving my children with their nana while I'm enjoying time away from them! This is the longest I've ever been away from my daughters,I'm going to hate it when they go off to college." Puck chuckles.

"Listen to me baby, you are not a bad mother, it's okay to want to have mommy time! were working out this relationship and they will understand that! their _only_ 2 Rachel,you have a long way to go before they are off to college." He tells her kissing her pose making her moan softly with her eyes closed.

She nods tiredly still cuddling up to him from under the covers. Rachel knew that but it still scared her when they get older.

"I know this Noah, I'll just cherish the younger years I have with them now." She says softly.

"Thank you for this lovely trip, I hasn't been to New York in years, me and my dads use to go here while I was little and I loved seeing Broadway shoes and just walking around the city thinking that this was going to be my home in future but now I'm 20 years old and It's still not my home." She whispers tiredly.

"Don't give up hope Rachel, this will be your home! you are meant to be on Broadway! I wouldn't mind spending my life here after high school with our daughters, hopefully married to each other and us cheering you on that stage ." He tells her softly rubbing his hand up and down her waist.

"You would really join us here in New york?" He nods smiling down at her.

"Yeah because I can't see myself without you and the twins in my life! you are the woman of my dreams and I will keep showing you for rest of my life that were perfect for each other and hopefully you will finally see it." She leans up to him and pressed her soft lips against his cheek and held her lips there for a few minutes before pulling away.

"That was really sweet but I want to know what your dreams are when you finish high school." He yawns smiling at her.

"Can I tell you that after our nap Rach?" She nods yawning herself and falls asleep against his chest.

He stared at her as she sleeps peacefully against him. He kissed her nose before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The ex couple woke up around 6:30 in Rachel's hotel room and didn't really want to get up but if they wanted to get ready in time for Rachel's birthday dinner in the park. Noah got off the bed and said that he will see her soon before leaving with his shoes in his hand.<p>

Rachel stayed in her bed for a few more minutes before slowly getting out and hops in the shower and gets ready putting a different dress that was shorter that she got before when they went shopping and she put on some heels on that matched her dress. She did her hair and makeup and smiled to herself knowing she looks good.

**At The Park.**

Rachel held onto Noah's hand as they walked into Central park at night and she saw a nice picnic set up for them and she smiled at him before they walk over to the blanket and sit down.

"I can't believe your still being this amazing! this looks so good Noah." She tells him as he hands her a plate of more Vegan food.

"Well I got to show my woman what a real man looks like and to show you that you should always be treated like a queen." He says smiling at her before handing her a fork.

"Such a charmer, I can't wait to try this food." She says taking a bite of her food and smiles closing her eyes.

"Oh my god this is so good Noah." She says taking another bite. He chuckles eating his own food.

"So I remebered your questions from before and what I see myself doing in the future is being with you and our small family here in the city,you chasing your dream and me going to NYU which has a great music program there because I would love to do something with that or Pace which have great business programs and Pace has great acting program but I have to really keep my grades up to go to these colleges! I don't wnat to be known as a loser and have our future kids not be proud of their daddy."

Rachel placed her hand on his."I have faith in you Noah and it's great that you want to focus on music, your right NYU has a great music program and Pace is a great college aswell! I think if you put your heart into following your dreams, they will come true." She tells him.

"I know that's why I picked these colleges and hopefully when your ready, we can be here together as family." He says finishing her food.

"That would be wonderful to spend the holidays here,Tamika and Nava would love coming to Central park after school and on the weekends." He nods.

"I want you to try this." Rachel leans over taking a bite of the dessert Noah had and it was Vegan of course.

"Oh my god this is so good." She says with her mouth full staring at him. He chuckles and feeds her more.

"You look really sexy eating off my fork." He says smirking at her. She stared at him shocked and slowly pulled away from the fork to slap his arm.

"Must you be that way Noah Raphael Puckerman?" She says annoyed before eating her own dessert he got for her.

"Come on baby I was just joking,stop pushing me away, we were having a moment." He says laughing. She shakes her head smiling at him.

"Yeah we were until you made that comment, your lucky that I find you very attractive and would put up with your ways." He chuckles.

"Well your like the only person besides my mom that would put up with me,I guess that's why we work so well." She nods biting her lip a little before staring at the ground.

"I always wanted to sing a song for you but I couldn't think of one that totally fit my feelings for you until now." Rachel tells him.

"Well are you going to sing it or am I going to have to beg you?" She laughs softly shaking her head.

"No need to beg Noah, I will sing to you right now." He smiles getting ready to hear her beautiful voice.

_Oh my man I love him so _

_He'll never know _

_All my life is just despair _

_But I don't care_

_ When he takes me in his arms_

_ The world is bright, alright_

He stared at her as she sings to him. He moved closer to her and held her hand rubbing his thumb against her hand.

_What's the difference if I say _

_I'll go away _

_When I know _

_I'll come back_

_ On my knees someday _

_Oh whatever my man is _

_I am his _

_forever more_

She gets into it more singing right to him with tears forming in her eyes and he wipes them away fighting his own.

_Oh my man I love him so _

_He'll never know_

_ All my life is just despair_

_ But I don't care _

_When he takes me in his arms_

_ The world is bright, alright... _

Noah could hear her voice struggling to break as she sings to him and he doesn't know why she's being like this but he loved her so much that it scared him a little so he pulled away but he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her.

What's the difference if I say

_I'll go away_

_When I know _

_I'll come back On my knees someday_

_ Oh whatever my man is _

_I am his _

_forever more..._

She holds the note then finishes sighing and he took her in his arms holding her tightly. She doesn't say anything and stares at him.

"That was beautiful baby, your right I am your man and you are mine!" He whispers in her ear. She really listens to his words and smiles.

"You promise to never hurt me again?" She whispers placing her finger under his chin while staring into his eyes.

"I promise to never hurt you again, I was being Puck and now I'm here as Noah only." She sees the love in his eyes and smiles.

"Well as Noah, I think you need to kiss me on the lips this time for that comment." She tells him earning a huge smile from him and leans in pressing his lips against hers. She missed his lips against hers. She granted him more and they roamed each others mouths before losing air and pulled away.

"Wow that was something, does this mean were back together?" He asked hopefully while breathing hard.

"If we get back together I want to actually go on dates with again and having family time together with you,me and the twins! I want to have fun with you, I want you to come to family parties and I want to meet your whole family! I want to fall in love with you all again!" He nods wanting all those things.

"Well I want those things too baby, I want to be able to call you everyday and night, telling you that I love you and hope you have a good day! I want to be able to have you over at my place for dinner and I want to know that I'm the only guy you want!" She smiles.

"Will you be my boyfriend again Noah Puckerman?" He grins kissing her again sweetly on the lips before answering her.

"Hell yeah I want to be your boyfriend again Rachel Berry, our daughters are going to be so happy." She laughed nodding.

"They really are because they hate when mommy and daddy fight." He chuckles and they talk for awhile before picking up everything and go back to the hotel holding hands.

When they get back to the hotel. He kisses her again then walks her to room after they got off the elevator.

"I had the best time ever, I had a great birthday day with you and I got my boyfriend back." She says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well I'm glad you had a great time because we have two more days left here before we go back home." She pouts not wanting to leave.

"I can't believe we have to leave this amazing place." He kisses her nose making her smile.

"You have more surprises happening in two days baby so don't get sad, get some sleep because we have stuff to do." She grins saying okay.

"Thank you for everything and I love the talks we've been having." He nods kissing her again then pulls away.

"Good night Rachel." She whispers good night kissing him once more before opening her room door and slowly walks into waving at him and closed the door behind her.

He grins to himself so glad he got his girl back but he wants these last two days to be out of this world for them. He goes back to his room and gets ready for bed with a smile on his face and he didn't know that Rachel also had a smile her face as she got ready for bed aswell.

**Find out what happens next and the song was My Man from Glee.**


	23. Chapter 23 News update

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Going out of town so I won't be getting out any chapters until I get back sorry guys.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 What About Us Part 1

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She had gotten back together with her handsome but badass boyfriend Noah Puckerman. They had a wonderful talk last night and they shared a sweet kiss that she missed so much. His lips felt like heaven against her own. She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her. She turned on the shower feeling the water before stripping out of her night clothes and stepped into the shower and started singing.<p>

_Just one 10 minutes ne goshi doenun shigan_

_Sunjinhan nesunge soga unun namjadul_

_Baby darun meryoge hundulligo ijanha_

_Yonggi nebwa dagawa nal gajil sudo ijanha _

_Onu nujun bam honja duroson god chumchunun saramdul gu soge gunyowa no_

_ Wenji kullinun nol gadgo shiphojyo gunyoga jaril biun gu shibbun ane  
>Jiruhedon sungani nal bonun sungan dallajyosso (i'm telling you) <em>

_Oredoen yongin gude anidon jungyohan sashirun non nege do kullinun god_

Puck was already dressed and ready for the day and he had Rachel's spare hotel key and used it to open the door and closed the door behind him. He heard the showering running so he knew his baby was getting ready but he heard something else.

_I say noui gunyonun jigum gourul bomyo  
>Bulgunseg ribsuthig hwanjangul dodchirago<br>Baby nophun gudue aphahago issulgol  
>Nanun galla gunyowa nal bigyohajin marajwo<em>

_Chalbun sungani anirago hejanha yonghwa soge gadhin uriga doenun goya_  
><em>Yonghwa sog shibbun ilnyondo jinachyo ote gobmogjinun ma nodo nal wonhe<em>

_Jiruhedon sungani nal bonun sungan dallajyosso (i'm telling you)_  
><em>Oredoen yongin guge anidon jungyohan sashirun non nege do kullinun god<em>

Puck sat on the bed listening to Rachel's clear singing voice but he knew that wasn't english she was singing in. She sounded sexy.

_Just one 10 minutes ne goshi doenun shigan_  
><em>Modun ge kuthnan hu gunyoga ogo isso<em>  
><em>Baby bulgun ribsuthig chonsurobgido haji<em>  
><em>Nege wabwa ije non nal ana bwado gwenchanha<em>

_Don't tell a lie just be yourself himdulge dullo dejima_  
><em>Nol tona dalla marulhe (have it you way)<em>  
><em>Bling bling shine it's right to come sarange pajin gorago<em>  
><em>Gojisul marhalkomyon modu obdon gollo he<em>

He heard the shower turn off but she was still singing and he wanted to know how she could speak in many langages and he could only speak English and Herbew.

_I say noui gunyonun jigum gourul bomyo  
>Bulgunseg ribsuthig hwanjangul dodchirago<br>Baby nophun gudue aphahago_ issulgol  
>Nanun<em>galla gunyowa nal bigyohajin marajwo<em>

_Just one 10 minutes ne goshi doenun shigan_  
><em>Sunjinhan nesunge soga unun namjadul<em>

Rachel wrapped the towel around her body tightly walked out the bathroom finishing up her song.

_Baby darun meryoge hundulligo ijanha  
>Yonggi nebwa dagawa nal gajil sudo ijanha<em>

_Just one 10 minutes just one 10 minutes_

Rachel stopped singing and screamed seeing Noah Puckerman on her hotel bed. He stared her towel clad body making his eyes roam her petite yet very curvy woman figure. He's seem woman with nice bodies in his days but to see his own woman with a gorgeous body was just something else.

"Noah Puckerman why are you in my hotel room and how did you get in?" Rachel said angrily still breathing hard.

"I kind of stole your spare key when I left your room yesterday and I wanted to see you." Rachel's eyes soften.

"I should be even more mad at you for breaking into my room but since your sitting there looking cute I'll let it slide." Rachel says before walking over to her duffle bag of clothes and asked him what she should wear. He walked over to her and looked at her clothes and picked out the perfect outfit.

"Thank you Noah." She pressed her lips against his before pulling back and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. He sighs wishing she could get dressed infront of him but they weren't even close to that kind of relationship. I mean come on they just got back together.

Rachel walked out with her makeup placed perfectfully on her face. She had on skinny jeans that showed off her lean body well and hugged her curves. On the top was a very form fitting gray lace top that was see through but she had a white tank top under it. On her feet were her gray ugg boots. Her long now light brown hair with redish highlights hair was down in flowing curls. He thought she looked like an angel.

"Wow I picked out a perfect outfit for what were doing today." He says standing up and walked over slipping his hands around her hips.

"Are you going to tell me what were doing today?" He shook his head and told her to grab her purse. She pouts listening and they leave and go to breakfast at the place he was supposed to take her yesterday and Rachel loves it and they order their breakfast which had Vegan choices.

"Is this your aunt's place you were telling me about Noah?" He nods smiling.

"Yup I told her that I was being a special woman here that I was going to spend the rest of my life with." Rachel blushed staring at him.

"You really are trying hard to get me to fall in love again huh?" He nods grabbing her hand. The door opens and people are shouting from outside. Rachel looked at the person that just walked outside and she thought she was looking into a mirror. The Famous Director of the hit Tv drama show Broadway Dreams,Marcia Summers just walked into her boyfriend's aunt cafe.

"Oh my god Noah, do you know who that is?" Rachel whispers snapping her eyes back to him. He shook his head confused.

"That's the famous Director Marcia Summers, she directs the hit TV drama show called Broadway Dreams on Bravo which films here in New York. She's amazing and I would do anything to be on the show because not only do get to act but you also get to sing and dance." Rachel tells him. He wanted his girl to have great things but he wasn't sure it was the right time for her to just up and leave when they just got back together if she got a role on a show that was shooting in the city.

Marcia was waiting for her order when she spotted a beautiful unique young woman sitting with a guy who has a ugly Mohawk as a hairstyle. Who was this woman and why hasn't she seen her before. She spent her whole life in NYC and she has never seen anybody like her. She would be perfect for the part of as the new girl Tanner Rodriguez who is visiting her uncle for a year who is a dance teacher on the Broadway. She looked like she could be the perfect Tanner.

"Here you go." Marcia thanks her taking her bag and walks over to the couple.

"Hi sorry to interrupt but what is your name young lady?" Rachel stared at Noah shocked before looking at Marcia.

"Um I'm Rachel Barbra Berry." She says shyly not believing this woman was actually talking to her.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, have you ever heard of a TV show on Bravo called Broadway Dreams?" Rachel nods.

"Yes I have I watch it all the time." Rachel tells her with a shy smile.

"Well I've been looking for a girl to play a new girl on the show named Tanner Rodriguez and you would perfect, have you act or sang in your life?" Rachel's eyes widen.

"Yeah I hoped to be on Broadway someday! I love singing and acting. I was in my school musical of Spring Awakening at my college and in high school I played Maria in West Side Story for my senior year." Marcia stared at Rachel surprised at how her breathing didn't shorten as she spoke.

"Interesting, here is my called, were doing a screen test this afternoon and I would love you to read the lines of Tanner." Rachel takes the called.

"What about Tamika and Nava baby, are you willing to take them out of school for this whole thing and what about us?" Marcia stared at the guy.

"Excuse but who are you,Tamika and Nava?" Noah stared at the older woman not liking her tone of voice him him.

"I'm Noah Puckerman,Rachel's boyfriend and Tamika and Nava just happened to be our almost 3 year old daughters." Marcia stared at them shocked.

"Your a mom and he's their father?" Both of them nod. Marcia was surprised with this information because if Rachel Berry becomes famous then her little girls will become in the spotlight which was too young for them to handle but Rachel would have to get rid of the mohawk headed boyfriend if she joined the Broadway Dreams family.

"Well call me and think about it Ms. Berry, good bye both of you." Marcia left hoping Rachel would call.

"What are you going to do?" Noah asked his girlfriend kind of pissed.

Rachel stared at the card and then at her boyfriend unsure.

**Find out what happens next and the song was 10 Minutes by Lee Hyori.**


	25. Chapter 25 What About Us Part 2

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do?" Rachel heard Noah's words repeating over and over again in her head. What was she going to do? this was a once in a life time chance for her to make it big in New York which she's dreamed of her whole life before she gave birth to Tamika and Nava. Starring on Broadway but acting was her dream aswell.<p>

Broadway Dreams was her all time favorite show and now Marcia Summers wants her to be on the show. Noah,Tamika,Nava were her family and she loved them so much.

Tamika and Nava were only 2 years old and shouldn't being in the spotlight at almost 3 years old? Also her relationship with Noah was very important to her and she could see herself marrying him. He was everything she dreamed for in a guy and father to the twins.

"I didn't like the way she asked if I was the twins father, who the hell does that woman think she is?" She snapped her eyes to him and looked into his light hazel green eyes.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to say it like that baby! please don't be angry on our second to last day here." Rachel whispers grabbing his hand.

"Have you decided on what your going to do about being on Broadway Dreams?" Rachel bit her lip. She had no clue what she was going to do.

"I know we just got back together and our girls are too young to be in the spotlight but how do you feel about this?" She asked.

Puck wanted his baby to be happy and not resent him if he told her that just moving to New York was bad idea but he wanted her to follow her dreams and if that means get out of Dayton Ohio then he was all for it but they were in a relationship and he was going to be a Senior next year. He was turning 18 in the summer.

"I want you to be happy Rachel with whatever you decide even if that means were in a long distance relationship then I'm willing to make it work." Rachel smiled.

"Does your aunt have a bathroom I can use before we finish our day?" He nods pointing to down the hallway and she nods smiling at him before leaving.

**With Rachel.**

Rachel walked into the ladies room and took out her phone and glanced at herself in the mirror before calling somebody.

"**Marcia Summer speaking**?" Rachel took a deep breath.

"Hi Mrs. Summer it's Rachel Berry, you gave me your card a few minutes ago?" Marcia smiled hearing Rachel's voice.

"**Yes hello Rachel****, so are you coming in for the screen tes**t?" Rachel stayed silent before speaking.

"Um not that it wasn't a great offer to be on Broadway Mrs. Summer but I'm going to say no." She spoke truthfully.

"**What do you mean your saying no? Rachel this is a great deal for you to get your Broadway dream you've always wanted**." Marcia said surprised.

"Yes I understand because Broadway as always been my dream and will always be my dream but my twin daughters come first always and I just up and ship them to a place they don't know until their mother is ready and right now I'm not ready and it's not the time." Rachel spoke strongly.

"**So your just giving up your dream just like that over some guy with an ****ugly mohawk that has no fashion style what so ever and a couple of brats?"** Asked Marcia hoping Rachel would change her mind.

"_Excuse me_? you have no right to speak about my daughters and Noah in anyway since you don't know me and second I gave up my dreams the moment Tamika and Nava were born to be the best god damn mother I could be for those girls! I was 17 years old and a Junior in high school in Dayton Ohio where I'm from and going back to in two day with my amazing boyfriend you just disrespected " Rachel snapped.

Nobody talks shit about my daughters and gets away with it. Rachel didn't care if she was famous. Marcia was shocked because nobody as ever spoken to her like that.

"**I'm Sorry Rachel that was out line but this could be great for you and your boyfriend and your kids could move here and we could work something out and we could even put your daughters in a great school and I could even get a part for your boyfriend**." Rachel shook her head.

"I'm sorry but my answer is still no and Noah isnt into acting, it's not his dream but mine so back off on begging him and myself. I hope you find the Tanner-Rodriguez your looking for because my family and my boyfriend come first then any fame and I will not put my girls through that spotlight at this age, have a good day." Rachel says before hanging up.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror knowing she did the right thing because she wasn't going to lose the thing in her life and her family always come first. She actually uses the bathroom this time and when she done she washed her hand and put her phone back in her purse and left the bathroom.

**Back With The Couple.**

Rachel walked back to her table and saw that there food has finally come and she sits down and Puck stares at Rachel.

"Are you okay Rae?" She looks at him and smiles nodding.

"I'm more then okay baby! I just got off the phone with Mrs. Summers and I told her that I wasn't interested in doing Broadway Dreams and I hope she finds the right person to play Tanner but it wasn't going to be me." Rachel tells him.

He stared at her happy and shocked at the same time.

"Baby this is your dream, are you sure you don't want to think about it?"

She shook her head. He was more important then some amazing part on her favorite tc show.

"I made up my mind the moment she called our daughters brats and bad mouth you,there is no way I'm going to be work with so woman who is so rude." She says before eating her food.

Puck stared at his woman proud because nobody talks shit about him or his kids.

"I love you." He tells her with so much love.

Rachel smiles at Noah and got up from her seat,making her way over to him and placed herself on his lap capturing his lips with hers and he starts deepening the kiss and Rachel moans softly against his lips.

They pulled back after hearing somebody clearing their throat and laugh seeing Noah's aunt giving them tone it down look.

"I love you too Noah and hopefully when we're both ready,our family will be here in no time." Rachel whispers against his neck.

He smiles so glad his baby was coming back to Ohio with him and not on some tv set.

**Find out what happens next.**


	26. Chapter 26 Rachel Puckerman?,Love Tattoo

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After the couple was done with their breakfast and Noah payed for it. They both took a walk to Battery Park where Noah had everything set up for Rachel's next birthday surprise. Rachel saw somebody setting up a photoshoot and thought maybe somebody famous was getting their pictures taking for Vogue magazine or something.<p>

"Are you ready to get our pictures taken?" Rachel heard her boyfriend whisper in her ear. She stared at him shocked.

"Wait that photoshoot is for us?" He nods grinning and pulled her over to the photographer,Ryan Valenti who loved to take pictures of just normal couples,children and sometimes famous people.

"Hey Ryan were here." Ryan turns around hearing his voice and smiled at them. He waved as they got closer.

"Hey there Mr. Puckerman and you must be his lovely leading lady in his life, Miss Berry right?" Rachel nods still in shock about this.

"Alright I want you two just do what you would normally do as a couple and just have fun." He tells them and they walk over to the tree and he tells them to start and Rachel smiles lovingly at Noah as he wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind and they smile into each others eyes,hearing the clicking sound.

"I can't believe you did this whole thing all for me Noah." She whispers placing her hand under his chin smiling while getting her picture taken.

He pressed his lips to her hand and she giggles at how cute he's being with her. She was a lucky woman to be with somebody so mature even at a young age.

"Alright you two can be goofy or lovey dovey more." They heard Ryan say and Rachel jumps onto her boyfriend's back laughing and he holds onto her tightly.

"Damn baby you scared me a little." Puck tells her softly and they move around the snow a little having fun as he took pictures and they even shared cute kisses.

After a few more takes they were done and Ryan said that he would send the pictures to their one of their addresses and they give him their addresses and they thanked him.

Rachel laughed at how much fun she had. He loved listening to her talk it was music to his ears. But so was hearing the adorable twin daughters talking to him aswell.

"I love you babe, thank you for a wonderful birthday weekend." He stared at her nodding.

"It's not over baby! we still got places to go and I promise Shelby,Leroy and Hiram that I would take great care of you." Rachel slipped her hand into his and they kept walking and talking as they go to their next stop in the huge city.

"How many langages do you know?" She stared at him surprised but smiled.

"Well I know English,Hebrew,Japanese and a little put of French." He knew his baby was exotic in different ways. He was with a real woman and he didn't need anybody house.

"Oh my god Noah it's the Statue of Liberty." Rachel squealed getting her phone out and starts taking pictures. He smiles at how cute she sounds when she's excited.

They both take pictures of different thing. Rachel couldn't believe she was actually in New York. They toured more around New York having lunch aswell.

"Hey babe we should head back to the hotel and rest up before our plans tonight." Rachel looked at him and placed a finger on his cheek.

"What are we doing tonight Noah?" She asked in a sweet voice but he wasn't falling for that.

"Not going to happen Rachel Barbra Puckerman, I'm not telling you but I will tell you to dress nice." Rachel froze hearing him call her Mrs. Puckerman.

"Noah?" She said slowly. He stared at her knowing he called her Mrs. Puckerman.

"Yes Rach?" He said nervously. She stared at him for a few seconds.

"Did you just call me Rachel Barbra Puckerman like I was your wife?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and nods.

"Um yeah I did, sorry for that but it will happen somebody." She broke out into a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck crashing her lips on his.

They makeout for a few minutes before pulling away. She giggles staring at his shocked face.

"Your right Noah, it will happen somebody in the near future and I love the sound of Rachel Puckerman." She whispers lovingly before she starts singing softly.

_I've got nothing to do, but I won't make it cause I'm too busy thinking of you,_  
><em>I can't fake it, I'm a mess when you leave me, I confess it's kinda freaky,<em>  
><em>Wanna keep you in my pocket, not just hanging in my locket<em>

_I've got a new addiction, it takes my full attention,  
>Can't stand another second away from you!<em>

She walked closer to him and starts singing into his ear seductively.

_I want a tattoo with a picture of you,_  
><em>So I can kiss you whenever I miss you,<em>  
><em>I want a tattoo, an ink version of you,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna put it in a place where you can watch me when I'm thinking of you...<em>  
><em>I want a tattoo!<em>

_Tattoo want you to stick to me, like glue to prove my love for you_  
><em>Tattoo want you to stick to me, like glue to prove my love for you<em>

He was shocked that she just randomly starts singing to him about getting a tattoo of him and it would fucking hot.

_Look what you're doing to me, I'm like a junky, it's not who I wanna be, psycho monkey_  
><em>And it's not getting better till I find a way to never spend another day away from you<em>

_I want a tattoo with a picture of you,_  
><em>So I can kiss you whenever I miss you,<em>  
><em>I want a tattoo, an ink version of you,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna put it in a place where you can watch me when I'm thinking of you...<em>  
><em>I want a tattoo!<em>

She pulled away and looked right at him and keeps on singing softly.

_And maybe baby you should get one too_  
><em>So I can always keep an eye on you<em>  
><em>Stamp of love for everyone to see<em>  
><em>Then I swear I'll stop checking your Blackberry<em>

_I want a tattoo, just me and you_

He loved the idea of having Rachel's name on his body but where would he put it and where would she put hers.

_I'm gonna get a tattoo with a picture of you,_  
><em>So I can kiss you whenever I miss you,<em>  
><em>I want a tattoo, an ink version of you,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna put it in a place where you can watch me when I'm thinking of you...<em>  
><em>I want a tattoo! I want a tattoo!<em>  
><em>Of you! I need you, I need you!<em>

_I want a tattoo, an ink version of you,_  
><em>I'm gonna put it in a place where you can watch me when I'm thinking of you...<em>  
><em>I want a tattoo!<em>

She wrapped her arms around his neck singing right to him and smirked at him.

_Tattoo want you to stick to me like glue to prove my love for you_  
><em>Tattoo want you to stick to me like glue to prove my love for you<em>

"Are you sure you want to get a tattoo?" Rachel nods smirking before capturing his lips with hers. He slipped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her ass.

"I want you in my life forever Mr. Puckerman! I know called me Mrs. Puckerman and that just shows me that you want the same things I want." He nods.

"Alright lets go get them then because your right! I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiles brightly and they go the best tattoo place in New York.

They walk in and Puck gets his first and it's on his shoulder blade and they agreed that his would be of a rose with the words Rachel's Man in cursive.

Rachel held onto his hand as he gets it done and she can't believe he really got his as _Rachel's Man_. She really felt special.

She had to really think of where she wanted to hers and what she wanted it to say.

"Alright sir here you go and keep it wrapped and cleaned for a few days before taking it off." The lady named Rona tells him. He nods as she wraps his newly freshed tattoo.

"Are you ready for yours to be done miss?" Rona asked Rachel who was staring at Noah's tattoo in a daze after it was wrapped up. She was unsure about this.

"Baby? Rachel are you unsure about this because you don't have to do this if you don't want to." She heard his handsome concerned voice and shook her head.

"No baby, I'm sure I want to do this for us." She tells him with a smile and Rona. Rona asked what she wanted to be done. Rachel tells her that she wants a light purple heart with the words Noah's Woman in cursive on her left hip.

Puck froze hearing that she was getting one on her hip where someday see it with her clothes off.

"Okay I need you to lift your top up a few ways up so I can get started." She lays down and lifts her top up so ways exposing her slim toned stomach. She was nervous because this was her first tattoo and she knew that once people got them it was going to be like she always wanted one.

"I'm right with you baby." Puck says grabbing ahold of her hand and nods staring into his as Rona gets started and she was still through the whole thing.

After Rona was done with Rachel's tattoo and wraps it they payed for it were free to go thanking her and she waves goodbye.

"I can't believe we actually got tattoos,am I really that crazy?" Rachel asked holding his hand as they walk back to the hotel.

"Yes you are but I love your crazy and we did something that brought us even more closer together until I can make love to you for the first time." She nods.

She couldn't wait for that day to come. She loved Noah and when it was time to consummate their love for each other. She was going to be super ready but she wasn't going to jail since he was only 17 while she was 20.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to rest in my hotel room?" She whispers against his neck. He nods starting to slow down his breathing just staring at this breathtaking woman.<p>

They go back to Rachel's hotel room and close the door behind them putting the _Do Not Disturb _sign on the door. Puck saw her staring at him nervously as he was now only in his boxers.

"You know you can be in your underwear and I promise we won't do anything." She nods nervously. She shouldn't be nervous since she's not a virgin and she slept with Blaine after she gave birth to the twins and they were in a relationship at the time anyways but it's been awhile since she's had sex or made love.

She shouldn't be this way with her boyfriend but he's been with all kinds of woman that had bodies like models or breast that were way too big for them while her body was nowhere near sexy compared to those girls or woman he's been with.

"Baby come here." She took off her boots and climbed on the bed staring into his eyes.

"Your scared that I won't like your body?" She nods shyly. He sighs.

"Rach I've seen you in a bikini before, your the most gorgeous woman I ever been with and your perfect the way you are." She nods kissing his cheek.

She got off the bed and took off her jeans leaving her in her lace dark purple panties then she takes off her top,her tank top aswell showing off her matching lace bra because if they were ever going to get married or have kids,he was going to have to see her in underwear at some point so why not be brave and show him now.

He stared at her very attractive body. He took in every curve in her body,staring at her covered tattooed hip, all the way up to her mind blowing breast that was just staring at him wanting to be touched but he wasn't going to do that. He might be younger then his woman but he does not want to see her locked up.

"Wow." He says making Rachel blush walking over to the bed and climbed back on it and lays down under the covers. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Your so beautiful." He tells her kissing her lips. She smiled against his lips then pulled back, glancing at his shoulder.

"Thank you for getting the tattoo with me, I hope I didn't force you into." She whispers. He stared at her before smirking and pressed his lips against her neck.

"No problem doll, you didn't force me to do anything!" She smiles snuggling up to him then she noticed something in a shape of a heart with writing.

"Noah?" He mumbled hmm.

"Did you get a tattoo of our daugters names in the shape of a heart?" She whispered surprised. He grins nodding against her neck.

"Yes I got Tamika's, Nava's and Beth's name a red heart because those are daddies girls and I want them close to my heart always." She stared at him in tears.

"Oh my god Noah that's beautiful, you are a wonderful father to those girls and Beth might be young but she knows your her dad." She murmurs against his shoulder.

He looked at her and wiped her tears away. He knew they were proud tears but he hated when she cries.

"And your a wonderful mother now please get some sleep because our night is one night you won't want to miss." Rachel nods closing her eyes.

An Hour later Rachel gets woken up my shaking. She groans knowing it's Noah.

"Baby we need to get ready before were late for dinner and the show." Rachel's eyes shot right open hearing show.

"Show?" He nods and says that he will be back in a few but she needs to get ready. He kisses her lips before leaving since he was already dressed again.

Rachel stared at the clock on her phone and sighs before getting out an nice outfit she bought and got ready not brave to take off her bandage yet so she kept it on. She was going to keep on until she got home.

**With Rachel and Noah.**

Rachel was dressed in a nice skintight black cleavage showing mini halter dress with black heels. Her hair was down in curls and she had on her short winter jacket. Her makeup was just right. Noah was dressed in black aswell but he had on a navy blue tie while his shirt was navy blue just got finished having dinner a nice place and now it was time to head to the theater where Rachel's next birthday gift was.

"Are you ready babe?" Rachel stared at him holding onto his arm and he hands her the ticket and her eyes widen.

"Oh my heavens, you got tickets to _Wicked_?" She squealed excitedly. He chuckles and nods and they go in watching the musical together. Rachel was mouthing all the words softly and singing softly. It put a smile on Noah Puckerman's face to know his woman was happy.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Stamp Of Love by Jessica Lowndes.**


	27. Chapter 27 Last Day In NYC,Moving In?

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The couple were enjoying their last day in New York. Rachel enjoyed the Broadway play the night and spent 3 hours making out with her boyfriend in her hotel room before they both went to sleep. Rachel stared at his now uncovered tattoo and loved it. She was really his.<p>

"Rachel is that you?" Rachel looked away from her boyfriend's shoulder to see her old boyfriend and the twins biological father walking closer to them.

"What the hell Eric are you stalking me?" Rachel asked standing up from the bench. Puck stared at Eric knowing he looks a preppy rich boy punk.

"No I actually live in New York, what are you doing here?" She told him that she was having a little trip but she was leaving tomorrow.

"Who is this?" Eric asked glancing at Puck who was glaring back at him.

"This is the love of my life Noah Puckerman and the father of my kids." Eric's dark blue eyes widen.

"Are you serious Rachel? he's a fucking loser with a mohawk and you really think that he can be their father when I am?" Rachel growled walking closer to him.

"You will never be Tamika's and Nava's father, you made them with me but you left as soon I told and I saw you again so what makes you think your their god damn father when your nothing to me or them! they don't even know you and they never will." Eric sighs.

"Whatever I'll leave you two alone! good luck with life Berry." Rachel growled wanting to slap and gets pulled back by her boyfriend.

"Your lucky I saved you from getting hit. get lost Eric." Puck tells him and Eric takes the hint,walks off shaking his head.

"I'm sorry,he's just so gets me pissed off! he thinks he has a right in Tamika's and Nava's life but he's never been in their life and he never will."

She tells him in a stressful voice. He pulled her close as she was close to tears. He wiped her fallen tear before pulling her back onto the bench.

"How about we head back to the hotel and you can just be in my arms." She shook her head. She was not going to let Eric Miller mess up her last day in New York.

"No Noah! I won't let him get to me." She spats and frowns when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you baby!" She cooed nuzzling her face into his neck hoping he forgives her.

"Shh I know you are." Noah tells her placing his hands on her hips. She loved being in his arms.

"I just want to be in your arms and have fun before we leave tomorrow and spend time with girls for Hanukah." He was surprised she didn't do Christmas with the girls.

"There Jewish so we do both Noah." She said reading his mind. He chuckled and they spend all day doing different things in New York.

* * *

><p>Rachel was picking out her outfit for the trip back to Ohio when she felt arms around her waist from behind.<p>

"I need to ask you something doll." She looked at him giving the hint to go on.

"How do you feel about us moving in together?" Rachel gasped staring at him.

"I would love for us to move in together but your 17 in high school and you can't keep driving back and forth from Dayton to Lima." He sighs.

"I talked to my mom about it and we thought it be best that I be living with you and we as family could spend time as family at my mom's house on the weekends."

She stared at him unsure and calls his mom and they talk for an hour before hanging up. She stares at him and walked over to the bed and straddles his lap.

"You Noah Raphael Puckerman are the most stubbern but amazing guy I have ever known and I love you." She tells him grabbing his face and captures his lips with hers.

He grins running his hands up and down her slim toned stomach,making out with Rachel was like heaven because he got to feel her up anytime he wanted to now they were back together.

"Does this mean your okay with me moving in with you?" She nods with a huge smile.

"Yes I promised your mom that we would be over for dinner every sunday and she knows that Quinn is staying with me and she is fine with her joining."

They spend the whole rest of the day in the hotel and have dinner at the hotel aswell before returning back to Rachel's hotel room where she falls asleep in his arms with nothing but her underwear on and he only has his boxers on.

"I love you." He murmurs against her neck.

"I love you too Noah now lets get some sleep." She murmurs back snuggling into his arms giggling as he starts tickling her.

"NOAHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP." She squeals giggling as he keeps doing it.

"Not until you tell me that I'm the greatest." She pouts in tears as he keeps doing it.

"Alright you Noah Puckerman are the greatest." She says laughing and he finally stops. She slaps his arm.

"That wasn't nice Berry, say sorry or I'm tickling you again." She says sorry and slumps against him.

"Stop it Puckerman and let me sleep." She pouts closing her eyes and he pulls her close kissing her bare shoulders.

"Good night doll." She grins.

"Good night baby." She mutters before falling all the way asleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	28. Chapter 28 Finally Home

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back In Ohio.<strong>

Quinn Fabray had just gotten back at Rachel's house after spending time with Mercedes and Finn for a few days. She was glad school was out for break because she was tired of wearing her cheerios uniform. She was on the couch enjoying her afternoon staring out at the snow falling down the ground.

Her relationship with Finn was rocky these days but she was happy with him. She missed her mom but she wasn't going to back there anytime soon. She didn't even hear the front door opening.

"Oh hi Quinn, how was spending time with your friends while I was gone?" Quinn snapped at her thoughts to see Rachel standing there with her duffle bag looking cold.

"It was nice, I spent time with Finn, I forgot you were coming back today." Quinn says hugging her. Rachel grins hugging back her new house guest.

"A little help here baby or Quinn." They both heard a struggling male voice. Quinn was surprised to see Puck standing there with about 5 or 6 duffle bags in his hands.

Rachel gasped forgetting all about Noah's stuff and walked over to him taking some bags and brought them to her's and now Noah's room.

"What's up baby mama?" Puck asked before bringing his and Rachel's bag into his new bedroom. The couple walked back out together.

"Um by the looks of you two I'm guessing your back together?" Quinn asked unsure if it was true or not. They both taking off their winter coats.

Quinn's eyes widen she sees a tattoo on his shoulder. Was that new or has that always been there? She had to ask.

"Did you get a tattoo while you were there or has that always been there?" He nods smirking and tells her to come closer to see what it says.

She walks over to him and saw that it was a rose with the words _Rachel's Man_. Wow she thought wondering if Rachel got one.

"Wow your serious about this one Puckerman huh?" Rachel grins up at him and he grins back at her pulling her close.

"Yeah I am Q, Rachel got one too, it was actually her idea that we get them." Rachel blushes and lifts up her top a little, exposing her tan stomach which Quinn was staring at in jealousy. She was surprised at how well toned Rachel was and she had abs when her own were slowly coming back since she had Beth.

"_Noah's Woman_?" Quinn asked staring at the pretty tattoo on her hip, thinking that is so cute but she knows that Santana won't like that. She might be slowly getting over Puck but she knows that she won't be happy that Puck got a tattoo of somebody's name that wasn't hers.

"Yeah It was just a spure of the moment kind of things but it's what we wanted and Noah surprised me with another that I didn't know was there but he has a tattoo near his heart of a heart with Tamika's,Nava's and Beth's name because their his daddies girls and he wants them close to his heart." Quinn was fighting her tears.

"That's very nice Puck,I guess you really do love Beth." He nods placing his hands on his baby's hips rubbing them up and down as she still has her stomach exposed.

"Yeah I do Quinn, Beth is ours for life even if she's far away! she's always going to be ours." Quinn nods clearing her throat.

"So what's with the bags?" Rachel tells her that Noah is going to be living with them from now on. Puck says that it's for the best so he can be around his girls alot more.

"Does he know that I'm staying here?" She asked Rachel who nods.

"Yes he does and he's very supportive Quinn, give him more credit and his mom says your always welcome." Quinn was surprised to hear that.

* * *

><p>Shelby dropped the twins back home after she got the call that Rachel and Noah were back home. She hung out for awhile at the house just talking about how the trip went and asked why Quinn was at her daughters house and she was impressed with Rachel for letting Quinn stay there until she figures something out.<p>

They have dinner together. "Daddy and Mommy happy now?" The twins asked at the same time softly after dinner.

Rachel nods picking up Nava and placed her on her lap. She missed her little angels so much and glad that Noah was going to be living with them.

"Are you staying daddy?" Tamika asked hopefully because she hated going back and forth to her mommy's house and then to her daddy's house.

"Yes Munchkin, I'm going to be staying here from now on so we can be a proper family." Noah says picking up his oldest daughter and holds her on his lap.

Tamika and Nava clapped their hands squealing. Rachel,Noah,Quinn and Shelby all laugh at how cute these adorable almost 3 year olds were.

"So your going to be staying here Noah? how does your mom feel about it?" Shelby asked.

"She and I talked long and hard about it and we come to the terms of me staying back at my old house every other week with all of us and have sunday dinner there while I really focus on school and I actually got a better job at Burt's tire shop and it pays well." Rachel was surprised that he got he got another job.

"Your not going to be working on the pools anymore?" He shook his head. Yeah it pays money but it's winter and nobody was in their pools at this time of day.

"No it's better to work at Burt's and I might work at Breadstixs as a waiter." Rachel was proud of him.

"Alright I'm going to go now, I left Beth with the babysitter and I know she needs to get home." Quinn frowns slightly because she was looking forward to seeing Beth.

"Um Quinn?" Shelby says as she stood at the door?" Quinn looked at her not saying a word.

"I have to be a late meeting next week on thursday and I was wondering if you wanted to watch Beth,if Rachel or Noah are around." Quinn smiles brightly nodding as Shelby leaves.

Rachel stared at Quinn really glad she was getting her chance to spend time with Beth but she was going to keep a close eye on her.

"Alright girls it's time for bed, say good night to Quinn." Tamika and Nava get off their parents lap and walked over to Quinn hugging her.

"Night Quinn." They say at the same time. Rachel picked up both girls and brought them into their room.

"So your staying here now? I'm impressed Puck! have you had sex yet?" Puck shook his head.

"No Quinn were not into that yet, we just got back together and how long are _you_ going to stay here?" Quinn sighs.

"I spent time with Mercedes while you guys were gone and she said I could stay with her with her like I did when I was pregnant and her parents like me." He nods.

"Are you going to live with her?" She shrugged unsure yet. Rachel walked out of her daughter's room after putting them to bed. She heard them talking and was surprised that Quinn was thinking about leaving.

"Your leaving already Quinn?" They both turn around to see Rachel standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Um not if you don't want me to, Mercedes just offered and I was thinking about it." Rachel walks over to her.

"Your always welcomed here Quinn but if you want to go live with Mercedes then that's fine too." Rachel says sincerely.

"Thanks Rachel, I really don't know yet but right now I'm going to head to bed,good night you two." She tells them before slipping into the guest room and closed the door locking it for the night and got ready for bed.

"Do you want her to leave Noah?" He shrugged because he wanted his baby mama to have place to stay but he wanted the place to him and his family.

"Not if you don't want to baby, I know you want to help her through her time getting over Beth but I think you can still do that with her out of our place."

Rachel sighs shaking her head. She was only trying to help Quinn. She wanted them to be friends.

"I really don't want to fight on our night back, let's go bed." He shook his head.

"I'm going to watch some TV, I'll be in a while." She sighs and walked into their room closing the door behind her. He sighs and says good night to the twins before watching a little TV then he gets bored and walks into the bedroom and saw Rachel laying down. He gets ready for bed and slips into bed.

"Good night baby." He whispers pulling her close. She rolls her eyes and says good night before closing her eyes.

"Aren't you going to cuddle up to me?" He whispers hopefully. She moved closer to him and didn't face him but let him hold her.

"Love you." She smiles tiredly.

"Love you too now go to sleep and don't tickle me this time." She muttered falling a sleep against him.

"Give me a kiss." He demanded. She groans staring at him.

"Stop it you big baby." She pecks his lips good night before facing him and sleeps. He chuckles knowing he won by bugging her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	29. Chapter 29 Quinn's Moving Out

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Berry-Puckerman House.<strong>

Quinn was freaking out because what if Shelby changed her mind or Beth didn't want to be around her? She was making herself crazy. She was also taking up Mercedes offer leaving with her. She wasn't very comfortable with spending time with the idea of spending Hanukah with the little family while Mercedes is just like her and loves Christmas.

"Stop freaking Quinn Fabray and stop messing up my floors as you pace back and forth." She heard Rachel say behind her as she paced back and forth waiting for Shelby to bring over with Beth.

"Sorry I'm just nervous that's all! what if she doesn't like me or Shelby changes her mind?" Rachel sighs at her house guest and shook her head.

"Quinn, Shelby won't change her mind alright! she's giving you a shot at getting to be apart of Beth's life! I read minds thats how I know my daughters are acting up." Rachel says sarcastically,making Quinn stop and sit down.

"Sorry I'm just nervous." Rachel nods knowing it's very scary to be doing something new for the first time.

"I know you are Quinn but you have nothing to worry about! your not alone since I'm a mother myself so if you need help I'm going to be right here." Quinn nods.

Puck was sleeping since it was 10:30 in the morning and Tamika and Tava are in their playing with their room.

"MOMMY TAMIKA KEEPS HITTING ME,LET ME GO TAMIKAAAA." They heard Nava screaming before they hear loud sobbing.

"Excuse me Quinn while I handle these girls." Rachel says getting up and rushed to her kids room and started yelling loudly in Hebrew.

Puck get up hearing his woman yelling in Hebrew and went into the room and put Tamika in time out.

"SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW TAMIKA, YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO HIT YOUR SISTER." Puck scolded his older daughter.

Quinn stood there awkwardly. Maybe it was a good idea that she gave up Beth, she would had to do what Rachel and Puck are doing to their kids.

A few minutes later Rachel came out with Nava sobbing in her arms as they go into the kitchen. Puck closes the door after he gets out and they still hear loud sobbing.

"Shh _tinoket _She's going to hurt you anymore_._" Quinn heard Rachel whisper as she held the sobbing girl in her arms.

"What does that word mean?" Quinn asked and Puck tells her.

"It means baby girl in Hebrew, sorry you had to hear that." Puck and Rachel her at the same time. Quinn stares at the sad little girl in her mother's arms.

"Are you okay now Nava?" Quinn asked concerned for the adorable girl. Rachel smiled at Quinn liking that she was already being a concerned parent or family friend to Nava.

Nava nods yawning a little and turned her head snuggling into her mommy. The door bell rings.

"Do you want to get the door or should I?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Can you get it please?" Quinn says softly. Rachel nods and walked to the door with Nava still in her arms and opened it smiling at her mother and the baby carseat she was holding.

"Hey Rach, aww why is Nava upset?" Shelby staring at her granddaughter concerned. They heard Tamika now screaming as she cries.

"Twin problems and now Tamika hates that she's in time out for hitting her sister in the face." Shelby nods kissing Nava on her temple before glancing at Quinn and Noah.

"Hi Quinn you look nice today,! Noah can you try to calm Tamika down so she doesn't wake up Beth." He nods and goes back into the room.

"Here you go Quinn,Beth should be awake in a while to get fed, everything is in her bag." Quinn was surprised when Shelby handed her daughter to her.

"Um what's her full name?" Quinn asked shyly looking down at the sleeping baby in the carseat.

"Her name is Elizabeth Hailey Corcoran." Shelby tells her smiling and Quinn just nods loving the full name of her daughter. Rachel hugs her mom saying that they got this and they might aswell see her tomorrow.

Shelby nods and says goodbye to both of them and leaves going to meeting.

**In Quinn's POV.**

Wow here she was just sleeping away in the carseat that I finally put down on the couch. Elizabeth Hailey Corcoran? I liked that name and I'm glad she kept Beth in it but part of me wished that it was Elizabeth Hailey Fabray but Shelby is a wonderful mother.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asked me as I stare at the 7th month baby I gave up. She was an angel and I was scared to hold her.

"Just nervous that's all, she's so beautiful and I gave birth to her." Rachel nods saying that she understands that this is new for me and walks over to me sitting down with Nava now sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. we stared at the sleeping Angel then Beth started moving her hands and she moves and starts fussing.

"What's happening to her?" I asked Rachel worried that something was wrong with Beth. She chuckled.

"Sweetie she is just waking up a little, nothing is wrong with her,see her eyes are open." I look back at the baby and her dark hazel green eyes were staring right into mine.

"Wow she has my eyes but I can tell she is going to have Puck's hair." I tell her softly and Rachel gets up putting her own daughter on the couch and takes Beth out and held her carefully like it was so easy in the world, damn it I forgot that Rachel was a mother to twins and she already went through these things.

"She likes you alot. what if she doesn't like me and starts crying?" Rachel stares at me and sits down with Beth in her hands.

"You never know until you hold her Quinn, no matter what I'm going to be here." Rachel carefully hands me Beth and I held her the same way Rachel did and Beth just stares at me for a second before resting against me.

"Wow she just relaxed in my arms." I whispered not believing I was actually holding Beth for the first time since I gave birth to her. She perfect to me.

"She has my nose." Rachel smiles picking up the now whining 2 year old from the couch and left for a second! I guess she's putting Nava in her's and Puck's room.

"Hey baby momma,she looks great in your arms." Puck tells me and walks over to me sitting down.

"Yeah she does, we did the right thing right? giving her to Shelby?" I asked him softly. He stares at me then at Beth.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I walked out of my room after softly singing to Nava when I saw them. They looked happy with Beth. Sometimes I wonder if he wasn't with me and he had kept Beth with Quinn,maybe they would be together. Noah loves me and I love him too but seeing them together got me worried.

"Yes Quinn I think giving Beth to Shelby was the right thing to do, your not ready to be a parent and I am." Noah tells her.

"If we kept Beth, do you think we would be together?" I heard Quinn ask him leaning closer to his lips as Beth sleeps in arms.

"Why are you asking Quinn?" He asked . I walk over to them and placed myself on his lap glancing at Quinn.

"Yeah Quinn why are you asking_ my_ boyfriend if you would be together if you kept Beth?" I asked her resting against my man. That's right he's _Mine_ Quinn Fabray.

"I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend Rachel but maybe he should be with somebody who is in high school." She says annoyed softly.

"What are you trying to say Quinn? that I'm not good for Noah?" She shook her head.

"I'm not saying that Rachel, your more mature then him and he's only a Junior in high school! that would make you like a young cougar and clearly he said he was over them so why would you want a boy when you could have a man and leave the high school boys for us girls." I stared at her shocked and smirked.

"Oh really Quinn? you think your so perfect that Noah belongs to you because you two had a baby together? guess again because last time I checked you were dating some guy named Finn Hudson and Noah was mine! I guess your just not strong then I thought you were and maybe it's best that you aren't ready to see Beth." I spat at her.

"You can't just take Beth away from me Rachel, Shelby put me in charge of watching her! I was stating the facts that maybe _your_ not ready to hear." She spats back angrily.

"Hey Shelby?" We both heard Noah say and he starts talking about what's going on and he hands me the phone and I get off his lap and talk to her.

"Give me Beth Quinn." I heard Noah say gently.

"No Puck, I need to have her in my arms." I heard Quinn scream that Beth is woken up and starts crying. I hang up after we talk then I call Mercedes since I have her number and I tell her what's going on and she thinks it's for the best that Quinn lives with her to get over this and we hang up.

I walk out and saw Noah struggling to get Beth and I walk over to them and gently take Beth away from Quinn to calm her down.

"Your scaring her Quinn, you aren't ready as you thought you were for baby sitting! stop starting something because you think it's best to be with the father of Beth! I'm trying to help you but it's clear that you don't want help." I tell her rocking Beth gently in my arms.

"Please Rachel,I need to hold her." I shook my head staring at the broken teenager in my house. She's not ready yet and she will never be ready until she gets over this.

"I'm sorry Quinn but I'm setting you up with a meeting with Piper sometime after break and you two are going to talk about this because it's stuck in your head that you are Beth's mother when your not, you gave up your rights." She breaks down crying and falls to the ground.

"Come on Quinn, you know that we will never work out and I'm happy with Rachel! I think you need to get away from kids." Noah tells her.

"What are you trying to say? are you kicking me out because I went a little crazy?" She says through her tears.

"No Quinn were trying to help you." She sighs staring at the now calm baby in my arms.

"Your right I'm not ready but I just want to be able to see her." I sigh knowing she wants to be now isn't the time.

"Quinn I talked to Shelby and she agrees with me and Noah! it's not the time and I'm going to take over for you while you pack your things because I called ." She sighs.

"You want me to live with Mercedes huh?" Me and Noah nod slowly.

"It's the right thing to do sweetie,Mercedes agrees." She nods staring at Beth getting up and slowly walks over to us and kissed Beth on the forehead before walking into the room to pack.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" My baby asked me walking over to me and Beth.

"Yeah baby, She just needs time." I tell him pecking his lips before looking down at Beth who went right back to sleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	30. Chapter 30 Back From Break Part 1

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Break.<strong>

Quinn was upset that she wasn't allowed to see Beth until she worked out her problems. She was now living with Mercedes and her family in Lima. She spent the rest of the holiday with them. Sure Rachel and Puck talked tried calling her but she wasn't up for talking to them. Shelby had called her aswell telling her that she hopes she gets better and she will always get to be in Beth's life but now isn't the time. Finn broke up with her because he had feelings for Callie and they have been hanging out for awhile but Callie said she wouldn't go out with him unless Finn broke up with her so now they broken up and Finn and Callie were offically together.

"Since when is Finn and Callie hang out holding hands, aren't you going to get your man?" Quinn heard Santana say and Quinn watched Finn and Callie walk into McKinley holding hands in the winter.

"No I'm not because he is no longer mine." Santana stared at her on and off again best friend surprised.

"Since when are you and Hudson over?" Quinn glared at her.

"Since it's none of your business Lopez when my relationship with my boyfriend!" She spats then they heard a car pull up and turn around to see Puck getting out Rachel's car and he is leaning over after he got out the car and and both girls know that he's making out or talking to Rachel.

"They got back together?" Santana asked surprised. Sure was a with Brittany in secret and she promised Puck that she wouldn't mess with his relationship but she thought they would get back together.

"Yeah they did and get this, not only are they back together but he offically moved into her place and they got tattoos." Santana's eyes widen.

"What?" She spats not believing this. She talked to Puck about getting tattoos but he would never get them.

"He's got one near his hear that says Rachel's daughters names and Beth's name because their daddies girls and he want's the them to his heart,also he got one of his right shoulder that Rachel's Man and she has one of her lower left hip that Noah's Woman! they've become that couple now." Quinn tells her as they walked into school.

* * *

><p>Noah finally leaves the car window after pecking his woman's lips a few times. Tamika and Nava were in the backseat laughing at their parents.<p>

"Gross mommy and daddy." The twins say in unison while giggling. The two parents chuckle at their adorable daughters.

"Sorry girls, daddy was just saying goodbye to mommy before he starts his day." Rachel tells them before smiling at her boyfriend.

"Okay I need to go before I'm late, I'll see you girls later." He tells them kissing his daughters foreheads before kissing Rachel once more before leaving.

"Alright girls are you ready to spend time with mommy's friends?" Rachel said glancing back at them. They nod squealing and Rachel laughs before driving out of the parking lot and on their way to see her dads for a few minutes before heading back to Dayton.

**Later That Day At McKinley.**

Puck just walked out of the boy's bathroom when Santana walked up to him and stared at his shoulder to see that the tattoo was indeed there.

"So getting tattoos with the hobbit these days? wow Puckerman who knew that a woman such as _Berry_ could make you whipped?" Santana says laughing but stops in fear when he pressed her against the wall in anger.

"_Back the fuck off_ Lopez, you really don't want to get on my bad side today or_ ever_! your not worth my time so go back being the_ slut_ you are." He growled in her ear.

"Stop fucking with me Santana! you promised that you were going to back off and I mean it or I'll fucking hurt you by telling the whole school your a Lesbian! now what I do in my relationship with my woman is none of your god damn business. have a great day." He says before backing off and walks away.

Santana stood there shaking in fear, she has never been in scared in her life. She now knows not to get on Puckerman's bad side.

"Sanny are you alright?" She heard Brittany say and she just slipped into her arms shaking.

"Santana what happened?" She couldn't say anything. She wasn't going to bother telling Brittany what just happened.

"Nothing Britts I'm just not feeling well." She lied as they walked off to class. She was going to stay out of Puck's way from now on.

**Find out what happens next sorry it's short but the next one will be longer.**


	31. Chapter 31 Back From Break Part 2

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>After School.<strong>

Glee club was figuring out songs they would sing for the Half time show coming up two weeks. Their was a knock on the door and the group turn to see Rachel standing there with two little girls on each side of her.

"Rachel are you watching in on our practice?" Mr. Shue asked. She smiled nodding and walked in with the girls.

"Sorry for showing up like this but my daughters wanted to see what their daddy did after school, can they join in?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure hi girls I'm Mr. Shue and you are adorable." The girls waved shyly before hiding behind their mother.

"Sorry about they can be shy at times, the girls wanted to sing a song for you guys, can they?" She asked the group.

"Sure they can sing something, right gang?" They all cheer clapping for the girls and Rachel. Rachel takes off their coats and she takes off hers aswell.

"Are you girls ready?" Rachel asked taking the mics from Will and they nod holding onto the mic. Rachel tells the band what to play before sitting on Noah's lap with a smile and he wrapped his arms around her so glad she was here with the twins.

**Tamika.**

_Wake up  
>When will things be good enough for you<br>To see all that we can be  
>I'm sick of playing games<br>And acting like we never care  
>Like we're never there<em>

**Tamika with Nava.**

_We pay attention for only seconds_

**The Twins.**

_Look at you_  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>There's never any us<em>  
><em>Can't you see all we can become<em>  
><em>We can shine like the sun<em>  
><em>If we believe it<em>  
><em>Two stars are brighter than one<em>  
><em>come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Look at you<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Look at me<em>

Santana stared at the twins in shock at how great they sounded at only 2 years old. They were beautiful little girls and they had Rachel's vocal gene and her look.

**Nava.**

_Missing the way we feel is not just about you and me  
>It's a harmony<br>Just give in  
>Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star<br>A work of art_

**Nava with Tamika.**

_We'll make the sky great_  
><em>Uniting you and I<em>

Tamika and Nava looked at their mother and daddy smiling, Rachel and Noah were smiling proudly at their girls.

**The Twins.**

_Look at you_  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>There's never any us<em>  
><em>Can't you see all we can become<em>  
><em>We can shine like the sun<em>  
><em>If we believe it<em>  
><em>Two stars are brighter than one<em>  
><em>come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Look at you<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>

The group stares at the twins as they sing in their cute voices and they really had Rachel's vocals for only being 2 years old.

**Tamika.**

_Is it too much to ask_  
><em>That you put us first<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

**Nava.**

_ I feel like we're last in our universe_  
><em>And it's not where we ought to be<em>

Rachel smiled brightly at her daughters nodding her head to the music and rests against their father. Santana and Quinn were both glancing at the Puckleberry couple and were jealous because they were happy and in love! they were also proud parents.

**Tamika.**

_Look at you_

**Nava.**

_Look at me_

**The Twins.**

_There's never any us_  
><em>Can't you see all we can become<em>  
><em>We can shine like the sun<em>  
><em>If we believe it<em>  
><em>Two stars are brighter than one<em>

Noah stared at his daughters as they finish up the song. He was so lucky to have such a great family.

**The Twins.**

_Look at you_  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>There's never any us<em>  
><em>Can't you see all we can become<em>  
><em>We can shine like the sun<em>  
><em>If we believe it<em>  
><em>Two stars are brighter than one<em>

**Tamika**  
><em>come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Look at you<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Look at me<em>

**Nava.**

_Come on_  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Look at you<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Look at me<em>

The whole group cheered for them when they finished and Rachel and Noah scooped the twins in their arms.

"You were amazing little ones." Noah says kissing Nava's temple as she rest against his shoulder with the mic still in her hand. Rachel was kissing her Tamika's cheek making her laugh in her cute giggle.

Santana hated seeing them all happy together but they were happy and out while she was sort of happy and in the closet. Sure she was a little scared of Puck for what happened this morning but she didn't want to see them.

"Um Mr. Shue do you mind watching the girls while me,Noah and Santana talk out in the hallway?" Rachel asked hopefully putting Tamika down.

"Sure we can talk to the girls about what song we should for the half time show in two weeks." He tells them and Rachel grabbed Noah's hand and Santana get out of her seat and walked out with them closing the door behind them.

**In The Hall.**

Rachel let go of Noah's hand and stared at him shaking her head. He sighs knowing what this was about. He called her after his outburst and she yelled at him in Hebrew for an hour about how not to act or threaten people the way he does and how he could have really hurt . She told him that he better say sorry or he was sleeping in the guest room.

"What's going on here that I had to be apart of it?" Santana asked Rachel, not looking into Puck's eyes.

"Noah here has imformed me about what happened this morning between you two and I wasn't happy about it." Santana rolled her eyes because she knows that Rachel was going to bitch at her about talking to her man about being whipped but she was surprised at how wrong she was.

"Noah Raphael Puckerman I know you didn't do it so now is your chance in front of me." She spats to him. He doesn't say anything.

"I'm waiting to hear you apologize to Santana." Rachel says sternly. She glared at him when he didn't start talking.

"_Noah_." Rachel demanded. He groans hearing her stern voice that she uses with Tamika and Nava and looked at Santana who was staring at him nervously for the first time ever.

"I apologize Santana for slamming you against the wall this morning and I shouldn't have called you a slut or say that I was going to tell the whole school your secret! it's not my secret to tell and It will never happen again! I was an asshole and I was way out of line for scaring you because I saw the fear in your eyes." Santana was shocked.

"Your actually saying sorry to me for what happened this morning? is because Rachel told you to or do you really mean it?" Rachel looked at him.

"I mean't what I said Santana! I told you on the second week of school that I was a changed guy and I blew up at you! it was very un kosher of me and I need to show my daughters that I can be a better person then I use to be and I was having problems with Azimio and Karofsky so that got to me but I am sorry Santana." She smiled at him.

"Did you tell him to say those things _Berry_? god your wasting your time trying to get on my good side! I don't fucking you and I never will since you stole my man and he won't take me back so I'll live with but don't fight his battles for him like the trashy mother you are and your daughters aren't all that, who knows that you did to get them to be born or after they born that that matter, your a hobbit and you might be a hooker to pay for the clothes on their back and the house you sleep in or maybe your a stripper that sleeps around at night before coming home to Puckerman but your nothing to me."

Rachel and Puck glanced at her surprised and Rachel walked closer to her getting into her face seeing how scared Santana was getting again and didn't care, she was going to set this no good bitch straight once and for all.

"_Fucking Excuse me?_ I will not let you talking about my parenting skills! your the one that can't seem to get it that he's over you, how would you feel if I told yout that the only job your going to get out of high school is working on a pole? it wouldn't feel so right would it?" She asked strongly and Santana shook her head fighting her tears.

"You think I'm going to cry over you dissing me when I get home? No I'm not because like I sang to you when I first met you! I'm a grown ass woman and I'm not going to play this high school games with you or anybody else! I just told him, _he_ was wrong for blowing up your face like the way _he_ did! he saw the fear in your eyes and called me freaking out and I asked what happened and he told me! I don't ever what to see anything happen to anybody! how dare you think I fed him those words?"

Rachel spats before back off. Puck just stared at both of them hoping Rachel doesn't do anything to makes her go to jail for murder.

"I raised my daughters to not end up like ungreatful girls like_ your_ acting like! they are my world and I do the best I can to make sure they are fed, bathed,= and have clothes on their backs and they are having the best life they can have because their mother loves them very much! you might think I trapped the guy you have your eyes set on but he made his choice to be with me and let you go Santana! fucking hell I hate swearing but your _pushing_ my buttons!" Rachel spats glaring hard.,

Santana takes a takes a step back knowing that she she really was pushing the grown woman's buttons.

"Now I know your mother would have your ass for direspecting grown people's parenting skills and that will not sit with me aswell! I lost my rights to be a teenager and drink and party with my friends the moment I gave birth to my twins and so did your mother when she had you Santana! she didn't raise you to direspect others and sleep around because you think guys or girls are going to make you feel like a queen! I see the way Brittany sees you and that girl will treat you like a queen so stop."Rachel says angrily.

Santana noticed that Rachel was breathing hard and needs to calm down before she has a panic attack. He slowly walked over his woman and held her close.

"Baby calm down before you end up in the hospital! the stress is not good for your health." Santana heard him say and felt bad bringing that up.

"I guess we both crossed the line today huh?" Santana tells Puck feeling bad for getting Rachel so worked up.

"Yes we did Santana but I won't have you hurting my woman's feelings anymore." He tells her tiredly and she nods.

"Rachel now it's my turn to apologize to you both, I shouldn't have been teasing him and it was totally wrong of me to judge you when I don't even know you! I fuck up at times and I don't think before I speak and I'm trying to change and your right Brittany makes me a better person. I hope you can forgive me when your ready."

Santana says wiping her tears that she didn't know she had until she felt her face wet and walked over to Puck and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Puck for chasing you like a crazy person but now I'm done and I hope you two are really happy." She tells them before going back to the choir room.

Rachel looks at her boyfriend and smiles tiredly at him. "Do you want to go home babe?" She shook her head breathing normally again.

"No I'm fine now, I love you." He smiles capturing her lips with his and she smiles softly against his lips before pulling away.

"Let's go join the others and I love you too babe." She nods grinning and they walk in holding hands and they all talk for awhile and have a little fun singing. Santana smiled at the couple and they smiled back slightly before Rachel rests her head against her boyfriends yawning a little.

**Find out what happens and the song was Two Stars from Camp Rock.**


	32. Chapter 32 I'm Ready,Round 3?

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After the conflict that happened with her and Santana, she tried to get it past her and spend her life being happy with Noah! She wasn't going to forgive the girl anytime soon, hello she questioned her pareting skills. As for what happened with Quinn, they weren't talking but Piper called her about Quinn and when they should meet up and she said that she would talk to Quinn about it sometime this week. Rachel hang out with her friends and they asked if she took that step yet and she told them no.<p>

"And why not Rae, you do know the Sexual concent in Ohio is the age of 16 so your man is 17! go for it! nothing will happen to you." Blair told her.

Rachel knows that, she spent hours looking it up and doing research on what could happen and she even asked Noah to get tested and he told that he gets tested every few weeks and it came back that he was clean. They've talked about this for awhile now.

She did want to be with him in that way but she was scared that she wasn't going to be good since he's been with alot of woman.

**At The Berry-Puckerman House.**

The twins were at Rachel's dads house for the night since she told them how she felt and they said that she better be safe and they would watch the twins for two days. She thanked them. She had everything set up in their bedroom. Now it was just her and Noah and they were watching a movie.

"Noah?" Rachel whispered as he focused on the movie. He looked at her asking what's up.

"I'm ready." He put the movie on pause and stared at her shocked.

"Wait you mean?" He trailed off nervously. Was she serious? was she really hinting what he's been waiting for since they got back together? He better not be dreaming.

"Yes Noah I want to make love to you _tonight_." She said seductively in his ear. He felt like he was in Heaven. He stared at her and slowly pressed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes moaning into his mouth and he pulled her onto his lap and she groaned when he pulled away and started sucking on her neck.

"Oh Noah, not here." She tells him as he keeps kissing and sucking on her neck. He pulls away pouting and she climbed off his lap turning the tv off and grabbed his hand pulling him to their bedroom. They walked into the room and he saw that there were candles in a few places. the sheets were different, the lights were off and there was soft jazz music playing.

"You went all out huh?" She nods smiling before wrapping her arms around his neck and he picked her up making her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure about this?" I'm not pressing you." He whispers against her neck and they both land on the bed making out for a while,breathing hard. She stares into his eyes as he hovers over her.

"I'm sure Noah since I came up with all of this." She giggles softly before lifting his shirt off and he takes it off and she runs her hands up and down his bare hard chest.

"Take off my shirt." She demanded softly and he slowly takes off her shirt and his eyes almost pop out to see that she was wearing a red and black strapless lace bra that made her breast look huge. She smirked at him before taking off her very short shorts off and he groaned as she wore a matching lace panties that was see through.

"Do you like them?" He just nods feeling how hard he was. She slowly takes off his sweatpants, he pushed them off and smirked at her as she gasped seeing that he wasn't wearing boxers and she saw how huge he was. Damn was that really going to fit in her. She pushes back to the pillows and smirked back at him.

She grabbed ahold of him and stared at him for a second before her small hands starts stroking him.

"Oh god baby. that feels _good_." Puck says closing his eye grunting. His eyes shut open when he felt something different and wet on him. He looked down at her and watched as she ran her tongue all around his hard erection knowing he was enjoying it then she starts sucking it slowly.

"Damn Rae, don't stop." She doesn't and he felt himself getting deeper down her throat. She wasn't gagging which shocked him because most girls or woman do.

"I'm going to come baby." She moved faster and felt him coming down her throat and swollows it. before slowly pulling him out of her mouth.

"I don't have a _gag reflex_, when I got pregnant I did have one and morning sickness but normally I don't have one and the doctor said that was fine and there was nothing wrong wit me, isn't that great?" She tells him as she wipes her mouth.

Puck felt himself becoming hard once again hearing her say that she doesn't have a gag reflex. She needed to stop before he burst.

"Alright babe, it's great to hear but can we stop talking about that." She giggles knowing how she made him even harder then he was before.

She got off the bed closing the bedroom door and slowly took off her panties and he saw that she was bare down their and she was glistening and wet. She stepped out of panties and slowly took off her bra and she was naked in front of him. He started playing with himself just staring at her.

"Come here." He demanded in a sexy low voice and she slowly walked over to her dresser shaking her head and grabbed the box of condoms before walking over to the bed and climbed back onto the bed and he grabbed her making her squeal giggling and he hovered over her.

"I want to make you feel good first." She nods and grabbed the condoms from her hand and they both get under the covers and he goes down and he slips his tongue making her scream moaning. She grabbed her breast squeezing them as Noah keeps making her feel good. He made her come a few seconds later.

"Are you ready for me baby?" She nods and he climbs back up to her and kisses her neck before taking the condom out of the package and puts it on making sure it's fully on there and she stares at him kissing him passionately.

"I'm ready Noah, make love to me." She tells him with love in her eyes. He nods kissing her passionately before going to her center and slowly lines himself up to her and she gasped when he enters her slowly. It's been awhile for her.

"Are you alright baby?" He asked seeing the tear falling down her face. She nods saying that it's been awhile and he nods wiping away her tears and slipped all the way in her and doesn't move.

"Alright baby, you can move." Rachel whispers against him and he nods moving out of her then back in slowly before she tells him to pick up the face.

"Damn babyyyyy your so tight." Puck says as he moves a little faster loving the feeling of her around him. She moans loudly.

"Oh god NOAHHH. DON'T STOP." Rachel screams moaning, pulling him closer so he's deeper in her. She felt so good to have him in her.

"Fuck ba-bayyyyyyyyy, I'm going to go faster." He tells her and she squeals rolling her hips with him.

"_Yessssssssssss_ right there baby keep moving with me." Puck grunted as he pounds her as she was breathing so hard and sweating as they moved faster and faster together.

"Oh Noah baby I'm gonna cum." She moans grinding against him. Shit it was going to aswell.

"Cum for me baby, let go and cum with me." He mutters kissing her lips hungerily. After awhile they both they both ride out their orgasms and they rest against each other.

"Wow that was the best I've ever had in my life Rachel! I've never made love and I love it better then sex." He says breathing hard as he finally stopped spilling into the condom.

He slowly pulled out taking the condom off and checked to see if it broke or not and it didn't. She stares at him breathing hard and felt so loved.

* * *

><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear seductively.<p>

"_Round 2 baby_?" He stared at her and smirked nodding before getting a new condom and put it on doing what he did last time and flipped her over so she was on top of him and she slowly slipped down on his hard cock. He moans when she gets alway down on him then lifts back up before going down again.

"Damn baby I love the way you breasts bounce as you go down on me. fuck." He tells taking both of them in his hands as she rides him and she moans as he squeezed them making her move faster and faster against him now rolling her hips still having him inside her.

"That feel good Noahhhhhhh." She says as he pounds her harder and harder. She screams closing her eyes as he keeps up with the face and she moves with him.

"Oh yesssssssssss right there." She tells him leaning foward and he holds her hips as he keeps working her and she crashes her lips against his.

He starts hitting her g spot knowing she was getting close but he wasn't as close as she was. Rachel noticed that so she ups her pace and moved faster and faster against him.

Puck can feel himself getting close again and keeps pounding her and sucks on one of her breast making her moan loudy. Damn his woman and her vocal lungs.

They both couldn't take it anymore and came at the same time slowly riding out their second orgasms. She falls against him and keeps breathing hard.

They both heard each other's heartbeats beating together and she slowly gets off him and he he takes off the condom seeing that he spilled into it alot and it wasn't broken.

He throw both of them in the trash in the bathroom before slipping back into bed and wrapped his arms around his naked woman.

"How are you feeling Rachel Berry?" He whispers against her shoulder grabbing ahold of her breast which she didn't mind.

"More and more in love with you Noah Puckerman." She says softly looking at him and he grins grabbing her face and pressed his lips to hers. She smiles deepening the kiss.

They pull away because lack of air and close their eyes with the covers around them. Rachel smiled so happy that she took the next step with the guy she loves so much.

**At 2:30 In The Morning.**

Rachel was sleeping against Noah when she heard her name being called and she groans. She finally opened her eyes to see Noah staring at her.

"What Noah?" He grins at with an unwrapped condom wrapper in his hand since the condom is on him already.

"Are you up for round 3?" She yawns then smiles and nods and he slips into her and she moans.

"Ohh god you feel so good inside me Noah, keep going baby ohh!" Rachel moaned as he keeps moving in and out of her.

He listens to her request and strongly enters her in and out making her moan loudly wrapping her arms around his neck but he stops her moaning by kissing her lips still entering her.

"I love you baby, you feel so good around me." Noah whispers against her lips still making love to her and she moves with him.

"I love you too, you feel so good when your deeper inside me." Rachel says breathing hard and two hours later they both come.

"I'm tired." She moans. He pulls out of her making her gasp softly. He takes the condom off and throws it away before getting back in the bed.

"I'm tired too, were going to be sore in the morning. good night Rachel." She turns her body to his and pressed her breast against his chest smiling tiredly.

"Good night Noah." She says before falling asleep. He kissed her temple before falling asleep against her holding her waist.

**Find put what happens next.**


	33. Chapter 33 The Day After,At It Again

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In The Morning.<strong>

Noah Puckerman slowly woke up that morning, remebering everything that happened last night. He looked down at the naked sleeping beauty cuddled up to him and smiles seeing at her up against him was amazing. Her back soft tan back was showing as her bottom half was covered with the sheets and her long brunette curly hair was spread out on her pillow and in her face. He felt her breast pressed against his bare chest. She had her arms around his bare waist.

"Baby you need to move away me unless you want me peeing in our bed." He whispered. She groans hearing his voice and moves aways from him pulling the covers up and falls back to sleep but not before mumbling something that makes him smirk.

"Keep the pants off Puckerman." She muttered in her sleep with her eyes closed. He goes into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He comes out a few minutes later with his hands watched and he gets back in bed. Rachel cuddles back up to him when she felt him get in the bed and sighs tiredly.

"How are you feeling Rach?" She keeps her eyes closed.

"Sore, mr. up for round 3! your lucky I was too turned on to say no." She murmurs against his chest. He chuckles and kissed her temple.

"Open your beautiful eyes baby." Rachel slowly opened her eyes and stared into his light hazel green eyes and yawns.

"How was I?" She asked softly. He chuckles at the question and kissed her temple.

"You were 100 times better then all the woman and girls I've been with! I loved it very much and I love you." She smiles and sits up a little holding the sheet to her chest.

"I love you too and last night was out of this world for me! you were so gently with me when I needed you to be and I couldn't have picked a better guy to spend my time with and I love that you make me get butterflies inside! Tamika and Nava love you Noah, thank you for coming into my life." He captured her lips with his.

She moans pulling away. "Morning breath baby. wait until I brush my teeth before kissing me." She tells him before getting out of bed with just the sheet.

"Drop it sexy woman." She smirks at him and dropped the sheet before going into the bathroom and brushed her teeth then came back and got back in the bed and squealed when he started tickling her and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Noah stop it and kiss me you jerk." He stops and squeezed her waist and gets under the covers and kissed her hip where her tattoo was. She moans and squealed when he pushed two fingers her and suck on her clit as he finger fucks her.

"Oh god Noah, oh baby keep going harder." She moaned grabbing ahold of her breast with her eyes closed. He kept making her squeal as he added another finger and she starts thrusting her hips into his fingers making him grin.

"Ohh baby I'm gonna cum, right there baby, harder." Rachel screams as he fucks her harder until she does comes. He pulls her fingers out and pushed his tongue inside her making her knees buckle in shock and moaned some more. After awhile she has another orgasm breathing hard. He slowly kisses her stomach all the way up to her breast and starts sucking on them.

"Why are you so good to me?" Rachel moaned out as he keeps sucking on her breast. Rachel brought his face to hers and crashed her lips on his.

They ended up making love for two hours safely that morning before taking a shower together and have some breakfast in the living room.

"Oh my god, you are going to tire me and make me hardly walk straight! you are wonderful in bed Noah." Rachel tells him while sitting in his lap in one of his shirts and some boy shorts. He grins at her and rest his hands on waist as they just talked after having breakfast.

"I aim to please darling, your wonderful aswell in bed, so much better then the others!" Rachel blushed staring up at him.

"I love you." She mouthed to him smiling. He grins.

"I love you too." He mouthed back. She giggles and rests her head against his chest. He starts singing to her softly.

_I remember when I realized The depth of your beauty for the first time _

_A million ears had heard you But none had listened quite like mine _

_Every phrase that leaves your lips Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed _

_Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note And I will be the reload_

_The troubles that we knew before Disappear _

_and all I know is that_

_It makes no difference where you come from _

_I don't care if you need my love You know _

_I'll be there I swear I want to sing to the world _

_No need to keep it a secret _

_You are the one, the only My musical soulmate_

Rachel stared up at him shocked with tears forming in her eyes.

_Darling listen _

_The audience is calling you_

_(They're calling you) _

_There's no way in hell that _

_They will ever feel you like I do _

She smiled adoringly into Noah's dark hazel green eyes and placed her hand on his face caressing it.

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love You know _

_I'll be there I swear I want to sing to the world _

_No need to keep it a secret _

_You are the one, the only My musical soulmate_

_It makes no difference where you come from _

_I don't care if you need my love _

_You know I'll be there I swear _

_I want to sing to the world _

_No need to keep it a secret _

_You are the one, the only _

_My musical soulmate_

She stared into his eyes before capturing his lips with hers wrapping her arms around his neck, he deepens the kiss and they both roam each others mouths.

"I need you _now_." She whispers against him. He slips off the shirt and told her to wrap her legs around him and she listens as they go back into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Rachel's breath hitched as she felt her lover's wet tongue on her bare naked body and gripped him closer as he pounds into her then he pulls out for a slight second and stuck a finger into her folds while rubbing her clit with his thumb and she moaned loudy.<p>

"Oh godddd." Rachel moaned then Noah slipped to more fingers in making her shriek and her hips start rolling against his fingers making him smirk at how good he could make his woman feel. Rachel whimpers when he takes his fingers out but then she groans when she feels his tongue in her again.

"Oh my fucking god, ohh baby your going to make me cum again." She gasped through her moans.

"Good cum for me baby, get even more wet for me as I fuck you some more." He tells her groaning and she listens to him cumming in his mouth.

He takes her all in then gets up and placed himself at her center once again and he stares into her lustful eyes.

"Tell me you want me baby." He tells her not pushing into her yet.

"I want you so fucking badly Noah, please baby I_ need_ you inside me" She whimpers staring into his eyes with pleading ones of her own.

"I don't know baby, are you sure?" He teased her making her whimper even more.

"Yes Noah, I need…you" She gasped the last word as Noah plunged into her hard and started gently sucking on her nipples making her squeal loudly as he pushes harder and harder into her. She started to her hips with him and moaned in pleasure.

Feeling him inside her was the most earth moving feeling she had ever felt. He was so gentle and loving at first then as he got harder she was able to keep up with him.

She could feel his strength going more and more into their continuous love making.

To Noah it was more than he could have ever imagined with any woman or girl he's been with. She was so careful and delicate. She was going fast when he was and he liked it alot. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist to pull him deeper inside her. She gasped at the depth and he smiled. He loved that sound from her, it turned him on.

He kisser her neck softly and she telts her head back moaning. She dug her nails deep into his skin but he didn't care. He loved her hands on him at all times and he hoped one day they could make a baby or twins even. He bit on her neck and plunged harder into her and she shrieked.

They moved like that for hours. They weren't tired but the more they were inside eachother the more they moved harder. Then Rachel couldn't take it anymore and gasped.

"Noah baby, I'm cumming, fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk damnnnnnnnnnnnnn itttttttttttttttttttt!" She shrieked and he felt it as well.

"Then cum with me baby, shit I'm going to cum too, FUCKKKKKKKKKKK" Noah grunted moving faster inside her.

Minutes later Rachel shivers against him and Noah grunted into her hair as they both cum together. He kissed lips silencing her screams or else she would've woken up the neighborhood.

They both road out their orgasms and slowly moved with her and breaths hard against him and he rests against her,while inside her. They lay still for a minute just listening to each other breathing hard and their heartbeats. It all felt so peaceful.

Rachel felt him slowly pull out of her and she rests her face into his chest, "That was amazing" she said muffled closing her eyes.

"Are you tired baby?" he asked her knowing he tired her out.

"Mm,mm" She said before falling asleep in his arms. He grins loving he's got the skills to make her fall asleep after love making.

"Love you Rachel." He whispers before taking the condom off and throws it away then gets back into the bed and covers them up.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Musical Soulmate by Mark Stalling.**


	34. Chapter 34 Your Pregnant?,Moving?

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It's been 7 months since Rachel and Noah started sleeping together. She went to his Regionals and they won! she helped Quinn talk to Piper and they meet every week, she wasn't feeling like herself and she noticed that her breast were tender and were growning, her stomach was larger these days. She went to doctor when she got sick one day and he made her take a pregnancy test and she was indeed pregnant, 7 months pregnant! she found out along time ago when she noticed she was sick and has been hiding from Noah for awhile. She didn't plan to hide it from but she's been scared.<p>

Noah was in New Jerseys with his family while she was in Dayton on bed rest bed for being so big. Her doctor wanted to make sure everything is fine until she gives birth. She told her daughters that they were going to get a sibling they were super excited and asked what she was having and how many! she told them and they squealed saying that they couldn't wait. She told all three of her parents and Noah's mom and they were shocked but they were happy and said that they would be there for her but she needed a bigger place to live. She and her parents started looking and Noah's mom told her that she was happy for her but she needed to talk to Noah soon before the baby comes into the world. She told her friends and they were happy for her and promised to help out aswell.

**At The Berry-Puckerman House.**

Rachel was on the couch taking a nap with her hand on her very large stomach that she can't hide anymore. She still couldn't believe how many kids she was going to have. The doctor put her on bed rest so her dads and her mom were helping her out before the baby is born or was it more then one?. The twins were in their room taking a nap.

The front door opens and Noah walked in the door after being gone and saw his girlfriend sleeping on the couch. He stared at her very large pregnant stomach and smiled knowing all along that he was going to be a father again but Quinn was never this large when she had Beth? wait maybe they were having twins.

"Hey baby I'm home." He whispers sitting on the couch and she slowly woke up and stared at him shocked.

"Oh my god Noah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my stomach." He shook his head telling her to calm down.

"I would never break up with you for not telling me that you were very pregnant or that you were having my baby! I love you Rachel and I had a feeling." He tells her.

Rachel stares at him surprised. "You had a feeling that I was pregnant? why didn't you say anything?" He pressed his lips against hers.

"Well I saw the two tests in the trash then I over heard you talking to my mother about it! I wanted you to be the one to tell me! why do you think I haven't asked for sex and make sure you were taking care of you when you were sick? baby I knew and I've been looking for a bigger place for us to live in for awhile now and I think I found a perfect one but I want you to look at with me. it's still here in Dayton and I think were going to be a great family." She starts crying.

"Baby don't cry! I'm sorry if I upset you." She shook her head.

"These are happy tears and my hormones are acting up once again." He chuckles resting his hands on her stomach and felt kicks against his hand.

"Um how many babies are inside you?" She bits her lip and stares at him holding the many fingers, he stood there shocked.

"Were having quadruplets? how did that even happen?" She nods and shrugged. No wonder she was bigger then most pregnant woman.

"Yes and I guess you have a very strong sperm Noah! 4 babies all together and I found yesterday what were having." He waited.

"What are we having baby?" She smiles at him.

"Three boys and one girl." He smiled so happy that he was getting boys and he was getting a little girl again. He loved his daddies girls but for him to have another one was a dream come true.

"Wow, have you picked out names yet?" She shook her head and slowly sat up and he helped her a little.

"I'm on bedrest until your three sons and daughter are born! no more kids after this." He says okay laughing and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Rachel Berry." She grins and sighs.

"I love you too Noah Puckerman, your kids missed you while you were gone! so did mommy." He chuckles and kissed her stomach.

"Sorry babies, I promise to never leave you again." They kicked and she smiled knowing they heard him.

"Where are Tamika and Nava?" She tells him taking a nap like she was since they were tiring her out with all the questions and what they were going to name their brothers and sister and when they were going to be coming.

"They are just like you with the talking! they love their siblings already." He tells her laughing and she pouts.

"Your lucky I'm pregnant and can't move or else I would hit you! these babies are driving me insane with their moving around and kicking." She tells him.

"Can you help me up please?" He nods and helps her up and they both go to the bedroom where she can rest more.

"I promise not to bug you that much baby, I'll be a good boyfriend and soon to be father to our kids." She just nods tiredly before falling back to sleep on their bed.

He stared at her large beautiful pregnant stomach and kissed it gently. "I can't wait to meet you babies, your older sisters are excited to see you and Beth can't talk yet but hopefully when she's older she will love you like mommy and I do! daddy loves you already but please don't wake up mommy." He whispers before going to check on the girls.

**Find out what happens next. Next chapter will be them moving into a bigger place and Rachel giving birth! sorry I skipped a little but I wanted their family to start sooner then later.**


	35. Chapter 35 Having The Babies,No Quinn

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Noah wanted to be sure it was actually four babies his woman was having because what if she thought it wrong. They went to Rachel's doctor and she looked it over once again and she told them that they were actually having triplets, she read it wrong and it was two boys and one girl. Rachel smiles at her doctor saying thank you,loving that idea better then having 4 babies not that she couldn't handle it but now wasn't the time. That was a month and a half ago.<p>

The now 9 months pregnant, Rachel Berry is living in the brand new house herself and Noah bought for their family. It was much bigger. there was alot of rooms for their big family coming up and Tamika and Nava got to have their own rooms for the first time with their favorite colors on the walls.

They moved in after Rachel looked at the house and she loved it. It was much closer to Shelby's house, and it was closer to Tamika's and Nava's daycare.

Noah and Rachel picked out name for one of the boys while Tamika picked the second boys name while Nava picked out their sister's name. Rachel and Noah came up with Tyson Eli Berry-Puckerman. Tamika came up with Rishon Wyatt Berry-Puckerman and Nava came up with Lilah Autumn Berry-Puckerman.

Both parents and grandparents loved those names and couldn't wait for the babies to come.

They had a baby shower for Rachel and they got alot of stuff for the babies. Quinn and Santana haven't heard from Noah all summer and they wondered what he was going to be like when school started.

**On August 17.**

The Berry and Puckerman family were at Rachel's and Noah's new house celebrating his 18th birthday by having a cook out. Rachel has been sitting in a chair all day so she stress herself out before the triplets come. Tamika and Nava are playing with Chaya and her friends. Shelby and Beth were coming too.

"Rachel sweetie are you okay?" Sharon Puckerman seeing how in pain her future daughter in law was. Shelby saw how in pain her daughter was and knew that look when she gave birth to Rachel.

"My water just broke." Rachel mutters through her pain. They all stared at her in a panic after hearing that and Puck called Kurt and Mercedes telling them what was happening. Sharon and Shelby helped her up carefully and everybody got in their cars to get to the hospital.

**At The Hospital.**

Noah and Shelby _and_ Sharon were in the room helping Rachel as she gives birth to her's and Noah's second son since Rishon was born first at 12:45 in the afternoon and was doing fine. The rest were outside in the waiting room. Shelby couldn't believe she going to be grandma again. She loved Tamika and Nava but when she saw her first grandson, she was so happy. Rachel is screaming loudly in pain feeling the second baby coming out.

"Your doing good baby, Tyson Eli is almost here, a couple more pushes." Noah tells his woman loving his birthday gifts. The triplets were the best gift he could ever had on his birthday. It was now 2:25 in the afternoon when he heard a loud crying screams in the air of the delivery room. The nurse start checking him over and wiping him clean.

"You did it baby! Tyson Eli Berry-Puckerman is here! pretty soon our little girl will be here and then your done." She stares at him breathing hard.

Shelby and Sharon rubbed the sweat from her forehead and she thanked them softly. Sharon says that she will go tell the others while Shelby and Noah finish helping her.

They all saw her walking out and Leroy and Kurt are the first ones to ask. "How is Rachel and the babies?" They all laughed.

"Rishon was born at 12:45, very healthy and Tyson was just born at 2:25 and is also very heathly and they both have Rachel's lungs." They all laugh.

Quinn and Santana just showed up after Kurt texted everybody saying that Puck was becoming a father again by Rachel and they were triplets. They were confused but when they saw Puck's mom standing there telling them what was going on. Quinn frowns in jealousy because she didn't think he was actually serious about Rachel.

She was surprised to hear that Rachel was having triplets by him because they didn't even know they were trying to make kids already.

Noah comes out a few minutes later in a panic while wearing scrubs.

"Mom we need you back now! Rachel said she won't start pushing until your back." She nods saying that she will let them know and they both rush back to the room.

"I hope everything is okay?" Finn says while holding onto Callie's hand. Quinn and Santana stared at each other thinking the same thing.

"I'm jealous of Rachel Berry." They thought at the same time. They both had Puckerman and took him for granted now he was with the one person that wouldn't tear him down or make him feel like a Lima Loser. Rachel really loves him and makes him feel like a man he's been getting others to see him as.

At 4:15, Lilah was finally born and she had Rachel's lungs aswell. The doctor slowly starts checking to see if there actually another baby inside of her and when she saw nothing then she starting stitching Rachel back up after cleaning her up.

"You are the proud parents of three beautiful babies, congrats,you did a great job! your babies are very healthy and are the right weight and Lilah is a little smaller then the boys but were guessing that she's going to be your height." Rachel smiles tiredly loving that once again a daughter of hers has her petite height.

They both thanked the doctor and they move her to a private room for her and the babies which will be room 142. Rachel and Noah both sign all three of the birth certificates and hands Noah one hospital bracelet with his name on then and three of the others have the babies names on them.

He and Rachel check the names of names making sure they are spelled right before putting the hospital bracelets on the triplets ankles.

"We only gave you one because I'm sure you don't want four bracelets on your wrist." They both didn't mind but said okay anyways.

Rachel was sore big time and tired from giving birth. Her three babies were finally in the world and they were beautiful. Both of the boys had Noah's eyes with Rachel's skintone and Noah's nose and Rachel's darker hair color while Lilah had Noah's lighter skintone with Rachel's eyes and her nose was Rachel's aswell and her color was a mix between Rachel's and Noah's.

"Did you decided if your going to do half of Breast feeding and half of the bottle?" Sharon asked Rachel as she held Tyson in her arms while Shelby held Rishon.

Rachel stared at them after the nurse hands her Lilah and smiled at them. "Were going to do half and half." She tells them softly while looking down at her little angel.

"Alright I think Rachel should start breast feeding them and Noah you could tell the group that they can come in one at a time after she's done." He nods kissing his baby's lips before smiling at his little baby girl in her mommy's arms.

"I'll be right back beautiful, you did amazing." He whispers to her. She smiles up at him pressing her lips against his again.

Noah leaves when Rachel breast feeds the babies and went to tell his other family and friends the good news.

They see him walk out and they asked how Rachel's doing. "She's doing great, she's sore but all the babies are healthy and she's breast feeding them right now and they put her in a private room, so only a few out a time when she's done." They nod feeling so happy.

Tamika and Nava run up to their daddy and he picked them both up. "We missed you daddy." Quinn frowns just seeing how good he really is with kids.

Shelby and Sharon come out and said that Rachel wanted her dads. Hiram hands Beth to Shelby and they both go to Rachel's room and just gushed over the babies.

* * *

><p>After some of the others saw the babies. It was now time for Santana and Quinn to see them. Leroy and Hiram took Tamika and Nava home with them for the night so Rachel and Noah could rest and take care of the babies in peace. They knock on the door and they hear Rachel say come in and they walk in to see Sharon holding one of the boys while Chaya is holding the other boy while Rachel is sleeping. Noah is holding his new daughter.<p>

Quinn and Santana stared at the babies and both girls sucked in a breath at how jealous they were feeling.

"Hi girls I'm glad you could show up for my birthday, do you want to hold one of them?" Noah asked one of them,mostly glancing at Quinn to see if she actually ready to hold a baby after what happened with Beth.

"Sure can I hold the girl?" Santana spoke up first and he carefully hands her Lilah and Santana looks down at her smiling. Wow they made a beautiful baby. Santana thought.

"Quinn do you want to Tyson or Rishon?" Quinn felt nervous and shook her head not ready.

"I'm sorry but I'm not ready yet." Sharon smiled slightly at her.

"We understand Quinn, the babies or Rachel won't be mad at you since the babies can hardly keep their eyes open and Rachel is right along with them." She nods.

"Um Puck I talk to you in the hallway?" Quinn asked hopefully while whispering. He nods saying that he will be right back and he goes into the hallway with Quinn.

"What's up Quinn?" She stared at him and cleared her throat.

"I know now it's a bad time to say this since Rachel just had the babies and you are happy together but I can't hide my feelings for you anymore and I love you Puck! we had a baby together and you just don't get over that! you were my first and I'm glad it was you and not Finn." He sees her about to lean in to kiss him when he pushed her away.

"You and Santana are serious _pathetic_, do you really think I'm just going to confess my feelings for you Quinn? I made my choice who I want to be with and it's not going to be with you or Santana or any other girl! Rachel is my life and we have 5 kids together? fucking 5 kids Quinn Fabray so please do me a favor and grow up because I will pick Rachel everytime a person asks me who I see myself marrying someday! we might have had Beth together but you aren't my first love Quinn I'm sorry,good bye."

He tells her before walking back in to check on his family. He was tired of Quinn and Santana bugging him. He was super happy with Rachel.

Quinn stood there fighting her tears hating herself for having feelings for him! She was turning into Santana last year and that made her sick. She never wanted to turn into Santana when it comes to begging. She was smarter then that but it still hurts to be rejected by two of the most popular guys at McKinley.

Santana comes out a few minutes later after handing Lilah back to him and saw her close to tears and wrapped her arms around her.

"Did you tell him how you feel?" She nods sobbing softly.

"He called me pathetic San, he actually called me that and told me that he picked Rachel and will always pick her." Santana felt bad but figured that would happen.

"Come on Q, your sleeping at my house tonight with Britts,Kurt,Mercedes and Tina." Quinn nods sadly as they walked out of the hospital.

**Find out what happens next.**


	36. Chapter 36 A Day In The Hospital

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Hospital In Noah's POV.<strong>

Well my two sons and my new daughter are born and I still can't believe that my woman gave me more children. I thought it would be in two years or so but I'm glad that we made these babies. I would say I actually have 6 kids at a young age. Beth was my daughter no matter what since Shelby made sure that I could still be in her life and I love her for that.

I cut all three umbilical cords after they were born carefully and the doctor took the babies footbrints so we don't get them mixed up.

The triplets just got back from getting checked out by the pediatrician here at the hospital and they checked all three babies temperatures,heart rates, breathing, muscle tone, reflex response, and color and they were all perfectly fine. They were put back in their cots the hospital gave us.

"Hi there Noah, do you mind waking up Rachel? it's Rishon's feeding time." The nurse named Scarlett tells me.

It's the next morning and I hardly got any sleep last night because I kept checking on Tyson, Rishon and Lilah as Rachel fell in and out of sleep with feeding them.

"Yeah I'll wake her." I whispered and glanced over at Rachel who finally got some sleep around 1:30 last night after she fed them and I changed them. It was now 8:30 in the morning. I walk over to her and gently shook her while Scarlett picked up our first son.

"5 more minutes Noah." Rachel tells me in a sleepy voice with her eyes closed.

"Baby you need to wake up,it's Rishon's feeding time." Rachel finally opens her eyes hearing that and slowly sits up with a tired smile on her and I help her with her hospital gown and Scarlett hands Rishon to Rachel and she placed him near her right breast and I watched as his tiny mouth latched onto her and starts eating.

I'm so glad me and Rach decided to put two different color onesies on the boys since they were looking identical. Tyson has on a cute green onesie on with the letter T on the top right as he sleeps in his cot while Rishon here has on a light blue onesie with the letter R on the top left. The boys are also wearing their hospital bracelets with their names so that's one way of telling them apart. Lilah is wearing a cute purple and white onsie with the letter L on the bottom.

We both see that our son has finally stopped eating and the nurse puts him back in his cot.

"How are you feeling?" Scarlett asked her with a nice smile. She's very nice.

"Less sore then last night but tired." She nods saying that's going to happen.

"The doctor will be in two hours to tell you how everything is doing." We both nod and she leaves.

"Good morning." She whispers up at me with a tired smile.

"Good morning dollface, well we are brand new parents again! I love you." I tell her kissing her temple.

"I love you too, our kids are all good looking." I chuckle at that comment but it was true.

We heard fussing coming from one of the triplets and we look over to see Lilah moving a little while making tiny noise and I walk over to her picking her up gently and hold her against my shoulder and she instantly stops fussing and clinged onto my shirt.

"Hey little one,did you get worried that daddy wouldn't be here?" I cooed at my little angel. Lilah opens her eyes and it's like staring at a younger Rachel to me.

We made such a cute baby girl.

Rachel laughed lightly at my words and I look at her smirking before walking over to her and placed Lilah in Rachel's arms and our little girl looks up at her mommy then grabbed ahold of her mommy's finger.

"She looks just like you and I while I think Tyson and Rishon look just like you with a little bit of me in them." Rachel says while looking down at our baby girl.

"Her,Beth,Tamika and Nava are never dating boys! they are my daddies girls and boys will always be gross to them." I tell her.

"Sweetie you can't stop Beth from dating any boys since she's only a year old and Shelby is her mom so she makes the rules! also Lilah is hardly a few hours old and Tamika and Nava are two who already think boys are gross! so don't worry about it." I sigh not wanting my daughters getting their hearts broken when their older.

"Um anyways I need to tell you something that happened yesterday while you sleeping." Rachel stared at me confused while holding Lilah.

"What happened baby?" She asked looking worried.

"Um well while you were sleeping Santana and Quinn walked in." I start telling her what happened.

**Flashback.**

"Um Puck I talk to you in the hallway?" Quinn asked hopefully while whispering. He nods saying that he will be right back and he goes into the hallway with Quinn.

"What's up Quinn?" She stared at him and cleared her throat.

"I know now it's a bad time to say this since Rachel just had the babies and you are happy together but I can't hide my feelings for you anymore and I love you Puck! we had a baby together and you just don't get over that! you were my first and I'm glad it was you and not Finn." He sees her about to lean in to kiss him when he pushed her away.

"You and Santana are serious _pathetic_, do you really think I'm just going to confess my feelings for you Quinn? I made my choice who I want to be with and it's not going to be with you or Santana or any other girl! Rachel is my life and we have 5 kids together? fucking 5 kids Quinn Fabray so please do me a favor and grow up because I will pick Rachel everytime a person asks me who I see myself marrying someday! we might have had Beth together but you aren't my first love Quinn I'm sorry,good bye."

**End of flashback.**

"Are you_ kidding_ me? that girl have some nerve coming onto to you like that after I just had the babies." Rachel whispered angrily since it looks like Lilah went back to sleep.

"Baby don't get all worked up, I just thought you should know since we don't keep secrets." She nods angrily before asking me to take the baby and I take her.

She opens her gown again and I hand her back Lilah and she latched on and started eating.

"What gives her and Santana the right to just think that I don't love you and you don't love me! were perfectly happy together." Rachel says annoyed while rubbing our daughter's back.

"Baby calm down! they are childish and aren't worth it because I found my soulmate and that's you." I tell her sincerely and she sighs with tears forming in her eyes.

Lilah is finished eating and I put her back in her cot before walking over to Rachel who finished her gown and is now crying.

"Oh baby those girls are stupid, they have no respect for anybody! I know it's been a hard year for both of us but were a family and nobody is going to break us because were Puckleberry for a life time." She lets me wipe her tears and smiles.

"Thank you for being my soulmate! really Noah without you in my life I don't know how I would have been this year." She tells me making me kiss her passionately.

We hear somebody clear their throat and we pull back to see the doctor smiling at us and we blush.

"Hello parents, I'm just hear checking on the babies and see how your doing Rachel." We both nod and she checks on the babies then checked on Rachel to see that she was doing okay.

"Noah why don't you give Rachel some food since I know she needs it." I nod saying I'll be right back.

**In Rachel's POV.**

The babies are doing very good and you should be able to go home around sometime tomorrow afternoon." I thank the doctor.

"Make sure you eat something, I know your Vegan so it won't be much! keep up with your diet and I want to see you in two weeks for a check up for the babies and please get some rest and don't stress out because caring for triplets can be hard." I nod.

"It's going to be alot harder now since I have a set of twins are two years old and they can be a handful." The doctor smiles lightly.

"Well take it one day at time,I will see you tomorrow before you leave and once again congrats." I smile at her before she leaves then I see Noah walking in with a salad and some juice.

"Sorry it's not much but it's the only thing that fits you food choices." I thank him before I start eating.

I heard footsteps an hour later after I'm done and after I took a short nap. My dads walked in the room with my oldest daughters and Shelby who looked excited.

"Hi dads and Shelby I'm glad you could visit." I whispered really happy to see them.

"We wanted to see how you were doing and the girls were bugging us to see their new siblings." I smile at my girls.

"Come here girls and give mama a hug." They rush over to me and hug me and kiss my cheeks.

"We missed you mommy." They said at the same time as my dads and Shelby walk over to the babies.

"I missed you too girls, so did daddy who fell a sleep awhile ago so please don't wake him up." I whispered to them.

"They look just like you and Rae." Daddy tells me softly and I smile before kissing both of my older kids on the forehead.

"Mama can I hold my brother Rishon?" Tamika asked me whispering and I tell her to sit in the chair while their grandma gets him. Shelby picked him up and gently placed Rishon in Tamika's arms. she looked down at him and smiles.

"He's cute mama,I love him already." She tells me softly as we watch the sleepy boy squirm in her arms a little before getting more comfortable and he slightly opens his eyes and he really did have Noah's eyes but my hair color.

"He has daddy's eyes, does our new sister Lilah have your daddy's or does she have yours mommy?" Nava asked softly looking down at her brother.

"She has mommy's eyes! you two are going to be the best big sisters right?" They both nod grinning at me before looking back at their brother.

"Alright it's time for grandpa to hold Rishon while Nava takes her turn with Tyson." I smile at him and gently take my baby boy from his sister's arms and hand him over to his grandpa. Shelby gets Tyson and does the same thing with Nava who is now sitting in the chair alone.

"Hey sleepy head, what are you doing up?" I whispered to Noah.

"I wanted to see who was here honey! and to check on the babies, make sure Nava is careful with Tyson." He whispers tiredly.

"He likes me mommy and daddy, he's holding my finger." I smile saying I know and I think Tyson picked his favorite big sister.

"Aww that's so cute." Shelby says while taking a few pictures.

"Are you still sore dollface?" Noah asked me and I nod. I'm going to be sore for awhile. I look back at Nava and Tyson and he is seriously got a grip on her finger.

Dad takes a picture of that then I heard fussing coming from Lilah again then it turns into crying and I pick her up from her cot, starts talking to her.

"Hey _tinoket_, did you miss mommy already?" I cooed as Lilah grabbed ahold of her mother's finger. Lilah instantly stops fussing and I smile at my little angel.

"When did the doctor say you could go home?" My parents asked.

"Sometime in the afternoon tomorrow." I tell them before going back to caring to our daughter before putting her back in her own cot next to the bed. They say that Tamika and Nava will stay with them for two more days so we can the babies all moved in. We thank them for that.

Noah takes Tyson from Nava and held him against his shoulders. He was my little man after Rishon.

"Come on girls and say good bye to mommy and daddy. you will see them in two days." The girls nod saying goodbye to their daddy,Rishon and Tyson before going over to me and kissed my cheeks before kissing their baby sister's forehead then grabbed ahold of their grandparents hands after Hiram put Rishon down in his cot.

"Take care of them Noah, they need you." They tell him and I say that he will as they leave.

"I'll stop by tomorrow Rachel, gets some rest and you two Noah." Shelby tells us before leaving.

"Come here Noah and lay with me until it's time for me to feed them." I say softly. He walks over after putting Tyson back into his cot.

"Are you sure Rach?" I nod really wanting to be near him, moving over so he has room and he slips into the bed making me snuggle up to him.

"I'm sorry that you became a daddy once again at a young age! I'm very greatful to have you and our family." I peck his lips.

"I'm not baby! I love being a dad to my kids! hopefully someday in the future I'll be a father and husband." I nod leaning over more resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't go to sleep just yet, it's almost time to feed the babies, you can rest a little but then I'm waking you." I pouted but nodded closing my eyes loving him close.

**Find out what happens next and I posted pictures of the babies in my profile in you want to check them out.**


	37. Chapter 37 Now Home,Shocked

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Tamika and Nava are now three, I just never showed their birthday party.**

* * *

><p>Shelby stopped by the hospital before her daughter left with her new grandbabies while her other grandbabies were with their granddads. Beth was with the baby sitter so she could help Rachel and Noah with everything.<p>

get dressed to go home and helped put the new baby clothes on all three babies.

"Do you need help bring them to car Rach?" Shelby asked her very sore and tired daughter. Rachel smiled nodding.

"That would be great mom since I have to be in the wheelchair when I leave." Noah walked in smiling and took two of the carseats where Lilah and Tyson were sleeping in.

"Hey Rach, I signed you out so are you ready to take these little ones to our home?" Rachel nods really happy to be leaving the hospital.

Shelby grabbed Rishon's carseat with the little guy in it sleeping away with the cover on to of it and the nurse comes in with the wheelchair for Rachel and she sits down with her bag on her lap as they all leave the room.

They all walked out of the hospital and Noah and Shelby put all three babies in the backseat and Rachel slowly got into the passenger seat with her bag thanking the nurse who waved at the couple before going back into the hospital.

"Thank's for helping us Shelby, we will give you a call sometime tonight or tomorrow." Noah tells her while giving her a slightly awkward hug.

"No need to be like that Noah, were family now so our hugs shouldn't be awkward." Shelby tells him and he smiled saying sorry before closing the back door for and said good bye before getting into the car and starts it up. Shelby gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead.

"Give as much rest as you can sweetheart." Rachel says okay smiling at her as she puts on her seat belt.

"Take good care of them Noah while your home." Shelby tells him and he said that he will do whatever it takes for his family and they drive out of the hospital parking lot and Shelby smiled to herself really happy that she was back in her oldest daughter's life after so many years. She was a grandma not only a mom and mother to two daughters was something special and she loved that.

**At The Berry-Puckerman House.**

Both young parents got inside their house perfectly without any of the babies waking up. Noah put the babies down in their cribs in the nursery downstairs since they had an upstairs one and and downstairs one for safety reasons. Rachel felt comfortable sleeping in the downstairs guestroom for a couple weeks until she was ready to bring the triplets upstairs near their master bedroom. Noah wanted whatever was best for his woman and his kids. He was going to be sleeping in the same room as her which she was happy about. Noah was in the kitchen fixing up some brunch for himself and Rachel which was going to be Vegan.

Rachel was on the couch in her much larger livingroom in her sweat pants and a light bluish gray tank top. She needed to pump in an hour so she could have the milk for the babies. She still wasn't sure if having Noah Puckerman be a father once again at 18 was what he needed but if he wanted to be one she wasn't going to stop him.

She heard loud crying coming from the nursery still amazed that these babies got her vocal cords aswell as her older children.

She got up still feeling sure and walked to the nursery and walked over to the cribs and saw Lilah crying in her crib and stared at her sons to see them sleeping peacefully. Rachel takes her out of her crib as her baby girl cries, Lilah sure has her set of lungs and rests her against her shoulder rubbing her baby girl's tiny back.

"Ohh mommy's here, shh baby your going to wake up your older brothers." Rachel cooed walking out of the room and goes into the living and sits back on the couch holding her daughter close to her kissing her head and starts singing to get her to stop crying.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_  
><em>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>  
><em>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming<em>  
><em>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>  
><em>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, honey<em>  
><em>If you could stay like that <em>

She smiled down at her princess as Lilah slowly stops crying,laying her head against her chest.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<em>  
><em>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>And no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>

Noah walked into the living room with plates in his hand as Rachel sings to their daughter and he puts the plate on the table sitting down next to her.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
><em>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<em>  
><em>At 14 there's just so much you can't do<em>  
><em>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>  
><em>But don't make her drop you off around the block<em>  
><em>Remember that she's getting older too<em>  
><em>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school<em>

He smiled at his woman and starts singing with her at some parts making Rachel grin at him while singing.

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
><em><strong>Don't you ever grow up,<strong> just stay this little_  
><strong><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you ever grow up,<em>**_ it could stay this simple_

_**No one's ever burned you,** nothing's ever left you scarred  
><strong>And even though you want to<strong>, just try to never grow up_

Noah was dressed in some basketball shorts with a black t shirt on and he grabbed ahold of Lilah's tiny hands and she grips his finger.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
><em>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<em>

**_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_**  
><em>And all your little brother's favorite songs<em>  
><em>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone<em>  
><em>So here I am in my new apartment<em>  
><em>In a big city, they just dropped me off<em>  
><em>It's so much colder that I thought it would be<em>  
><em>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>  
><em>Wish I'd never grown up<em>  
><em>I wish I'd never grown up<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh I<strong> **don't wanna grow up**, **wish I'd never grown up**  
>I could still be little<br>**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**  
>It could still be simple<br>**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**  
><strong>Don't you ever grow up,<strong> just stay this little  
><strong>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>Don't you ever grow up<strong>, it could stay this simple_

They both looked down at her as she falls back to sleep from their singing then Rachel finishes up the song.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><strong><em>And even though you want to,<em>** _please try to never grow up_  
><em>Oh, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up<em>

Rachel stops singing seeing Lilah's small chest raising up and down. She still has the touch to put her daughters to sleep.

"I love your voice Rach, I wish you would sing more! have you thought about working on getting back to your online classes yet?" Noah asked taking his sleeping daughter from her mother's arms and held her close.

"I'm trying the best I can honey but raising 5 kids but getting to know your first daughter isn't exactly easy to handle plus online schooling. I still have my singing job but how am I going to manage all the work and raise our three brand new babies and our two 3 year old twins?" Rachel says tiredly.

"Baby first of all calm down! second your not alone in taking care our 5 children because it's both of us in this together! these are our kids not just yours and I'm working too so take a nap in our downstairs bedroom sweetheart." She nods really happy she found him and pecks his lips before going into their bedroom to lay down and got comfortable in the comfortable bed before she instantly falls asleep from being so exhausted but who wouldn't after being in labor for many hours.

He smiled at Lilah placing her differently in his arms as he sits on the couch. Lilah makes a tiny noise but stops instantly after that.

He still can't believe that Rachel gave him more kids. Noah's cell starts ring and he saw that Mr. Shue was calling him. He forgot all about the Glee club picnic that everybody planned before Senior year started was today. He picks his phone hoping not to wake up his angel.

"Hi Mr. Shue what's up?" He whispers as he answered his phone.

"Hi Puck why are you whispering?" He heard asked.

"Because my newborn daughter is in my arms sleeping and I just sent Rachel to take her nap since she was getting restless! we just got back from the hospital three and half hours ago." Mr. Shue smiled really happy that he was being a great dad to his newborn triplets.

"Oh right congrats on the new babies, I was just calling to tell you that our picnic in not for another week so you don't need to worry." Noah smiled really greatful for that.

"Thanks for telling me Mr. Shue! hopefully then Rachel will be ready to take the twins out of the house." Mr. Shue laughs saying that he's going to let him go and they hang up.

**With Quinn,Santana and Brittany at Quinn's uncles House.**

Quinn was in at her cousins house in Dayton for the rest of summer until the sweeks with her best friends Santana and Brittany. Her cousin Esmee was super cool and she was a junior at a different school in Dayton.

"Girls can you bring over these two plate of vegan and non vegan cookies over to the new neighbors that moved in a month ago? I haven't had the time to greet them so please be nice and say welcome to the street." All four girls nod taking the plates and walks door.

They walk to the front door and ring the door bell. They wait for a few seconds before the door opens and Quinn's,Santana's and Brittany's eyes widen seeing who was at the Door.

"Puck?" All three girl asked staring the little baby in his arms.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift.**


	38. Chapter 38 Rachel Sets Quinn Straight

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Tamika and Nava are now three, I just never showed their birthday party.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Berry-Puckerman House.<strong>

"Puck?" Quinn,Santana and Brittany said at the same time in shock with their eyes widen just staring at the baby in his arms.

Noah blinked a few times staring at the four girls. When he, Noah Puckerman opened his front door,he didn't expect to find the three girls he onced hooked up with and some girl that sort of looked like the one girl he had a baby with. Esmee stared at her cousin and her friends confused before glancing at the guy with the mohawk and cute baby in his arms and took the two plate of cookies from Santana's and Quinn's hands before they dropped them on the ground.

"Hi there I'm Esmee Fabray your new neighbor, my father asked me to bring these Vegan and non Vegan cookies as a welcome to the neighborhood gift." Noah stared at Esmee for a slight second clearing his throat and smiled nicely.

"Oh that's sweet of you to bring us this gift! I'm Noah Puckerman and my girlfriend Rachel Berry is sleeping but she would love that you brought Vegan cookies aswell! I would take them but as you can see I'm holding my newborn daughter! why don't you come in and put them on the kitchen table." He tells her nicely.

Esmee smiled at him before walking in with the plates and he pointed to where the kitchen is and she nods bringing them to the kitchen.

Noah smiled at her as she leaves then his smile turns into a glare glancing back at the three standing there.

"Look Puck before you say an-" Brittany gets cut off by a soft growl from him.

"Don't talk loud Brittany,my daughter is sleeping as you can see." He whispered angrily at them. Santana was about to tell him off when she saw the pissed off look in his eyes and stops herself.

"Puck I didn't know you and Rachel moved me honest or I wouldn't haven't come here." Quinn tells him softly just staring at the cute little baby in his arms.

"Is she your cousin Fabray?" Quinn nods awkwardly. He just nods about to say something when they heard two sets of footsteps walking towards the door.

Esmee smiled at him telling him that she put them on the counter. He nods as she walks out of his house. Rachel comes inview and Quinn's and Santana's eyes widen seeing the stern look on her face as she takes Lilah from her father.

"It was nice meeting you Esmee and thanks for cookies I can't wait to try some." Rachel says with a nice smile then she glanced at Quinn and Santana before telling Noah that Lilah needs a change. He nods taking his angel and waved at his new neighbor and walked away.

"Um Esmee why don't you take Brittany back, we would like to talk to Rachel for a second." Quinn says hopefully and Esmee got the hint.

"Come on Britts, we can play that duck game on the wii since we didn't get to last night." Esmee says making Brittany squeal and waves at Rachel as Esmee grabbed her hand waving good bye and she waved back watching both girls leave.

"Rachel we didn't know that you moved or that you were my uncle's new neighbors." Quinn tells her sincerely.

"I can see it in your eyes that you didn't so I'm not going to be mad at you for that and the same goes for Noah." Rachel tells them.

"Um Santana can I talk to Quinn alone,you seemed to miss your girlfriend so I don't want to take you away from her." Santana stared at her for a second before glancing at Quinn and Quinn nods saying go on and Santana nods before leaving and they wait until they hear the door close next door.

"Look Rachel I wanted to say congrats on welcoming a set up triplets into the world but I couldn't say it in the hospital." Rachel glared at her.

"Do you really think I believe that lie?" Quinn stared at her confused.

"What's that supposed to mean Rachel? I thought we were just getting close to being friends?" Rachel scuffs glaring at her.

"After everything I did for you Quinn Fabray! taking you in while your parents kicked you out? giving you a chance to babysit Beth even though Shelby wasn't sure?, having you get to know my daughters and setting up meetings with Piper because she's going through the same thing your going through? do you honestly think I'm blind and stupid?" She spats glaring at her tiredly.

"Rachel I'm greatful for all those things and I'm not trying to play you and take you for granted, why are you so angry with me?" Quinn asked close to tears hoping she was losing her friendship with somebody who was like a role model to her. She looked up to Rachel for doing all the things she couldn't.

"Because you did take me for granted and you have been playing me Quinn! I didn't have to do any of those things! I could have left you on the street in the winter and I could of told Shelby no to the baby sitting because you weren't ready! you had me fooled Quinn and that's not something I can handle." Quinn stood there in tears confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked sniffling. Rachel wasn't up for a sobbing and crying.

"I'm talking you asking Noah if you kept Beth, would you two be together? I'm talking about you telling me to leave the high school boys to you and all the other cheerios at your school? I'm talking about you calling me a young cougar giving me a stupid ass smirk! I'm also talking about your little talk with my boyfriend, do you want me to fucking quote your words?" Quinn has never seen Rachel so angry before and it scared her.

"This is me quote the famous Quinn Fabray! "I know now it's a bad time to say this since Rachel just had the babies and you are happy together but I can't hide my feelings for you anymore and I love you Puck! we had a baby together and you just don't get over that! you were my first and I'm glad it was you and not Finn." She spats.

"He told you that?" She asked crying really wishing Santana never left.

"Yes Quinn because of your last relationship with Finn Hudson that didn't last long! there needs to be _Communication! _there are no secrets in this relationship,there is something you need in this world you clearly aren't ready for Quinn which is a _Reality Check! _life isn't about getting everything you want and being on top at school or dating the hottest or badass guy in school! once you leave high school that being on top bullshit is gone and you are starting over,working on getting a job, struggling in school or raising a family when you should be out enjoying life with friends! like I told you before you are 17 going on 18 Quinn and you gave up Beth because you weren't ready to be a teen mother unlike me who gave up my freedom the moment Tamika and Nava were born and when I turn 21 I won't be out with my friends getting drunk like you will in college and going to college parties! you know what I'll be doing? raising my 5 children with their father who might be a high school student but he is alot more mature then you and others think he is! Noah Raphael Puckerman loves me and his kids, he called me Rachel Puckerman, do you know how amazing that felt to hear the love of your life call you by his last name even though your not married? it was the best feeling in the world and I will not let you or Santana get away in the way of that, I didn't trap into being a father to my oldest daughters, he wanted to and he will be a great father to Tyson,Rishon and Lilah! back off Quinn Fabray before I start making it Legal with stalking charges and I know your not ready for that am I right?" Quinn nods wiping her tears.

"Do you think we will ever be friends me and you or me and Puck?" Rachel stared at her for a second before singing.

"Get your act together Quinn I mean it, keep going to meetings with Piper and let her help you and maybe in the future we will see but as for now! the answer is no on both counts, tell Santana that if she really loves Brittany? then hiding is only going to hurt her and Brittany inside so just come out already and stop being stuck in that closet and as for you finding the right person, it might not be high school at all so give it time, good bye Quinn." Rachel tells her sincerely before closing the door.

Quinn stood there wiping her tears knowing she just lost her role model because of her own stupid selfish game. She was going to tell Santana to stop because Noah Puckerman was spoken for by Miss Rachel Berry for a life time. She walks back to her uncles house.

**Find out what happens next and after this chapter will be one left before I do the Sequel so look out for that.**


	39. Chapter 39 Mr and Mrs Puckerman

**Puck's Got A Girlfriend?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Everybody at McKinley High knew that 17 year old Junior Noah(Puck) Puckerman was a ladies man, a straight up badass and sleeps with alot of girls even older woman but what people don't know is that he's been in a serious relationship for two and half weeks now with a girl who had two kids and he really cares at them. What happens when his friends and family find out that he has a _real_ girlfriend that he really cares about and wants to make it work and what if she shows up to his school one day shocking everybody around him? Will his relationship work out when his ex girlfriend seems to be still into him? Or will it fall apart? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Tamika and Nava are now three, I just never showed their birthday party.**

**This will be the last Chapter of this story before I start working on the Sequel which will be called The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later.<strong>

Noah Puckerman loves his life. He was back at school passion his classes, loving Glee club. He applied to classes in California and New York and Dayton just to be safe h just incase he doesn't get into the schools in California or New York. His family is great and he loves living out of his moms place and in a great house with his very mature girlfriend and mother of their 5 children who he loves so much. The triplets were starting to sleep through the night and they looked more and more like him and Rachel everyday they grow but Rachel still has to pump and breast feed and their getting use to the bottle.

Rachel was focus on her online classes at her college while taking care of the triplets at home while Noah works as a waitor at bar in Dayton during the weeks days but Fridays after school from 4 to 7 Rachel works at her singing job with her girls on the weekends from 4 to 7 on Fridays, 3 to 6 on Saturdays and 2 to 8 on Sundays and they both get off during the holidays or if the weather is really bad.

**At Rachel's Job On Friday.**

Rachel Berry walked into the bar wearing a black ruffled mini skirt, a red tank top that was tucked into her shirt with black heeled boots. She was so glad Noah didn't have Glee club on Fridays so he was able to picking up the twins from daycare and watch Tyson,Rishon and Lilah who she misses everytime she work.

"Rae it's about time you made it, how is the mother of 5 doing?" Blair asked her best friend wearing the same outfit as her best friend but is wearing a light blue tank top while Chanel is wearing a white tank top,Piper is wearing a green tank top and Angelique was wearing a pink tank top.

"Don't you dare get on my ass about being late? Noah was late picking up Tamika and Nava from Daycare and I had to rush out the door yelling at him in herbrew about the fact that I hate being late for anything." Rachel spats. Being a mother isn't easy and they should know this about her.

"Damn Rae no need to bite our heads off, is Tyson still keeping you up at night?" Chanel asked worried about her.

"Sorry girls and yes Tyson just won't sleep! his older brother and younger sister sleep fine through the night but it just loves to keep mommy and daddy up at night."

They sigh feeling bad for the young mom and Piper was happy that she gave her son to his adoptive parents because she could never do what Rachel does everyday.

"Come on Rachie, you have to understand that you aren't super mom." She nods and takes her coat off and puts it in the back with the girls stuff and grabs her mic.

"What songs are we singing tonight?" They hand her the list and she nods liking all these songs. They are called to the stage and take their places and the music starts and they sing the first 3 songs before taking a break.

Rachel gets a glass of water from the bar and looked around before calling Noah.

"Hey baby how is work?" She heard Noah's voice and crying in the backround.

"It's good so far, who is that crying baby?" Rachel asked worried at her babies.

"Oh it's Lilah! Nava is holding her while trying to read her a story but I told her that her sister wasn't in the mood for a story! Nava come over her now."

"But daddy I'm reading Lilah a story." Rachel heard Nava whining. She remebered being that way with her fathers.

"Mommy is on the phone so come here hand me your sister while you talk to her." Rachel smiled hearing Noah cooing to their daughter.

"Mommy Lilah doesn't like me." Nava says pouting. Rachel sighs hearing that over and over again from the youngest twin.

"Nava Capri Berry-Puckerman how many times have I told you that your Lilah is two and half months old and very fussy! you were the same way her age so stop and be a brave older sister and listen to daddy." Nava says okay pouting saying I love you to her and Rachel says it back.

"Hey Nava how about you sit on the couch and feed her?" She heard Noah say and she smiled.

"Baby I have to go now but tell Daddy I love him and good be good to your brothers and be careful with Lilah." Nava says okay before hanging up.

Rachel goes back to work so happy she's been a mother to the amazing children in the world. Tamika and Nava love talking about their baby siblings to their friends at Daycare.

**At The Berry-Puckerman House.**

Noah called Hiram and Leroy Berry and Shelby over to spend time with their grandchildren but he also had something very important to ask them while Rachel was at work.

Shelby was was holding two month old Rishon in her arms while Hiram was playing with Tamika and Nava. Leroy held onto Lilah feeding with her bottle and Noah had Tyson in his arms doing the same thing which was feeding him.

"So I already talked to my mom and my sister and they thought what I'm about to tell is a great idea but your Rachel's parents and I really want your blessing."

All three adults stared at him knowing what he was about to ask them and they were very pleased to give him an answer.

"I love your daughter with so much love in my heart and I would give anything to make her happy! She's a great mother to our kids and she makes me a better person I've never thought I could be until she came into my life! I messed up when we broke but now were the best we can be." They all nod smiling at him.

"Noah we know what your about to ask and were proud of the man you've become really! Rachel loves you and our grandchildren are beautiful because they come from great parents, Nava and Tamika might not be yours from Birth but you are there father for a life time." Leroy tells him.

"You have our blessing Noah sweetie! I haven't been around Rachel for very long but I know true love when I see it in both of your eyes and heart! If Rachel could have any man as her Husband I'm so glad it's you." Noah smiles at his future in laws and nods really happy.

"Thank you so much for giving me your blessing now it's time to ask her." Tamika and Nava squeal.

"Daddy can we help you ask mommy to marry you?" The twins asked at the same time grinning hopefully.

"Yes you can help with me with asking mommy to be my wife! we need our family to be whole." They grin giggling and say yay at the same time.

They all talk about how it's going to happen and Shelby stares at the ring loving it and hugged her soon to be son in law.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her house at 8:00 at night and she saw Noah passed out on the couch with Rishon on his chest,Tamika had her brother Tyson in her arms sleeping and Nava had Lilah on her arms sleeping. She smiled closing the door and took Lilah from her sister and changed her then put her in her night onsie putting her in her crib then did the same with her sons and put them down. She closed the door then picked up Tamika and Nava bringing them to their bedrooms and was really glad they were already in their pjs and kissed their foreheads before leaving then walked downstairs and walked over to her baby and gently woke him up.<p>

"Noah baby wake up I'm home." Noah heard Rachel's voice and opened his eyes to see that Rishon wasn't on him anymore.

"Where are the babies and our oldest children?" Noah asked sitting up rubbing his face a little yawning.

"I put all of them to bed honey! did the Berry-Puckerman children warn you baby?" She asked sitting on his lap. He nods pouting and kisses her making her moan softly against his lips and he held her close.

"How was work dollface?" She tells him it was good but she's tired and tomorrow is another day of working and missing her family.

"Hey um Quinn wanted me to tell you that her meetings with Piper are going good." He tells her and she smiles slightly.

"That's great for her but I'm not willing to talk about her or any of your ex girlfriends for that matter." He nods agreeing with her and kisses her cheek.

"I agree with you baby! they aren't apart of our life anymore and I'm happier with the love of my life in my arms." She smiles at him running her hands through his mohawk.

"You know I'm really tired, do you mind joining me in our bed?" Rachel asked softly giving him a smile. He grins tiredly and shuts the tv off and picks her making her giggle and they go to their downstairs bedroom. They think it's best for a few more days they would have the triplets in the downstairs room before moving to the upstairs.

**A week Later.**

Noah asked the Glee club to help him with something very important and they said that they would help. Puck told them the songs and what he was going to do and Quinn and Santana stared at each other as he talked but knew it was the right thing to do.

Rachel was asked to come to McKinley after school was done so thats where she was now while Shelby watches over the triplets but she as asked to bring Tamika and Nava.

The twins run into the room giggling making Rachel groan about to chase after them when she heard music playing and saw Quinn,Mercedes,Sam and Joe walk out of the choir room smiling at her and Rachel stares at them confused but listens to Quinn sing while walking over to her and hands her a rose with a smile and Rachel takes it.

**Quinn.**

_Cherish is the word I use to describe_  
><em>All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside<em>

Joe and Sam sing next smiling at her while walking over to her with roses in their hands and gives them to her and she stares at them listening.

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you_

**Quinn.**

_Cherish the thought_

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_

**Quinn.**

_Cherish the thought_

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could_  
><em>Mold you into someone who could<em>

**Quinn and Sam.**

_Cherish the thought_

**Quinn.**

_Of always having you_

**Quinn and Sam.**

_Here by my side_

**Quinn.**

_Oh baby I..._

Mercedes walks over to her and sings her part next handing the next rose while dancing with Quinn,Joe and Sam.

**Mercedes.**

_Perish is the word that more than applies_  
><em>To the hope in my heart each time I realize<em>

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you_

**Quinn.**

_Cherish the thought_

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_

**Quinn.**

_Cherish the thought_

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could_ _Mold you into someone who could_

**Quinn and Sam.**

_Cherish the thought_

**Quinn.**

_Of always having you_

**Quinn and Sam.**

_Here by my side_

**Quinn.**

_Oh baby I..._

**All Four.**

_Who? You!_

**Mercedes:**

_Can't get away I won't let you_

**All:**

_Who? You!_

**Quinn:**

_I could never forget to_  
><em>Cherish is the word I use to remind me of <em>  
><strong><br>Quinn and Sam:  
><strong>_your love_

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you_

**Quinn.**

_Cherish the thought_

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_

**Quinn.**

_Cherish the thought_

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could_ _Mold you into someone who could_

**Quinn and Sam.**

_Cherish the thought_

**Quinn and Joe.**

_Of always having you_

**Mercedes and Sam:_  
><em>**_Here by my side__  
><em>_Oh baby I..._**Quinn and Joe:_  
><em>**_Cherish the thought__  
><em>_You keep bringing it_**Mercedes and Sam:_  
><em>**_Into my life (I'm always singing it)__  
><em>_  
><em>**Joe:_  
><em>**_Cherish your strength__  
>You got the power <em>_  
><em>**_  
><em>Mercedes and Sam:_  
><em>**_To make me feel good (and baby I)__  
><em>_  
><em>**Joe:_  
><em>**_Perish the thought__  
><em>_Of ever leaving,_**Mercedes and Sam:_  
><em>**_I never would_**Joe:_  
><em>**_You don't know how many times_

They dance around Rachel grinning and get close to ending their song.

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you_

**Quinn.**

_Cherish the thought_

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_

**Quinn.**

_Cherish the thought_

**Joe and Sam.**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could_ _Mold you into someone who could_

**Mercedes and Sam:_  
><em>**_Cherish me as much as I cherish you_

**Quinn and Joe:_  
><em>**_Cherish the thought_**Mercedes and Sam:_  
><em>**_Oooh_

They stand on one side of the hallway and Santana,Callie,Suger,Brittany and Tina come out next with roses in their hands and Santana starts singing walking over to Rachel with a rose in her hand and hands it to her.

**Santana.**

_Don't know why_  
><em>I'm surviving every lonely day<em>  
><em>When there's got to be<em>  
><em>No chance for me<em>  
><em>My life would end<em>  
><em>And it doesn't matter how I cry<em>  
><em>My tears of love<em>  
><em>Are a waste of time<em>  
><em>If I turn away<em>

Sugar,Callie,Brittany and Tina walk over to Rachel handed her the roses and danced around her singing with Santana.

**Santana with the girls.**

_Am I strong enough to see it through_ _Go crazy is what I will do_

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_ _Oh!_

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh_

Rachel stood there fighting her tears wondering what's going on.

**Santana with the Girls**

_Can't let go_ _And it doesn't matter how I try_

**Santana.**

_I gave it all so easily_ _To you my love_

**Santana with the Girls.**

_To dreams that never will come true_ _Am I strong enough to see it through_ _Go crazy is what I will do_

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_ _Oh!_

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh OH!_

**Santana.**

_If I can't have you! Ooooh!_

**Santana) with the Girls.**

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh _ _(No, don't want nobody)_

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh _ _(I don't want nobody)_

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh _ _(No nobody)_

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh_ _(No no, no no, no no, no!)_

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_ _(Nooo)_ _If I can't have you!_

* * *

><p>They all stop singing moving to another side of the hallway and Kurt comes out with a rose in his hand and starts singing making Rachel stare at him with tears forming in his eyes as the music plays.<p>

**Kurt.**

_Share my life, take me for what I am_  
><em>'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you<em>  
><em>Take my love, I'll never ask for too much<em>  
><em>Just all that you are and everything that you do.<em>

Kurt walked over to her slowly and hands the rose hugging her and keeps singing.

_I__ don't really need to look very much further_  
><em>I don't want to have to go where you don't follow<em>  
><em>I won't hold it back again, this passion inside<em>  
><em>I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide<em>

_Don't make me close one more door_  
><em>I don't wanna hurt anymore<em>  
><em>Stay in my arms if you dare<em>  
><em>Or must I imagine you there<em>  
><em>Don't walk away from me<em>  
><em>I have nothing, nothing, nothing<em>  
><em>If I don't have you, you, you, you, you<em>

_You see through, right to the heart of me_  
><em>You break down my walls with the strength of your love<em>  
><em>I never knew love like I've known it with you<em>  
><em>Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to<em>

_I don't really need to look very much further_  
><em>I don't want to have to go where you don't follow<em>  
><em>I won't hold it back again, this passion inside<em>  
><em>I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide<em>  
><em>Your love I'll remember forever<em>

_Oh, don't make me close one more door_  
><em>I don't wanna hurt anymore<em>  
><em>Stay in my arms if you dare<em>  
><em>Or must I imagine you there<em>  
><em>Don't walk away from me<em>  
><em>I have nothing, nothing, nothing<em>

_Don't make me close one more door_  
><em>I don't wanna hurt anymore<em>  
><em>Stay in my arms if you dare<em>  
><em>Or must I imagine you there<em>  
><em>Don't walk away from me, no<em>  
><em>Don't walk away from me<em>

_Don't you dare walk away from me_  
><em>I have nothing, nothing, nothing<em>  
><em>If I don't have you, you<em>  
><em>If I don't have you, oh<em>

He finished his song and stood next to Mercedes and Artie,Mike,Rory and Finn walk out with roses in their hands and start singing.

**Finn and the boys.**

_Her eyes, her eyes_  
><em>make the stars look like they're not shining<em>  
><em>Her hair, her hair<em>  
><em>falls perfectly without her trying<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful<em>  
><em>And I tell her everyday (yeahh)<em>

**Artie**  
><em>I know, I know<em>  
><em>When I compliment her she won't believe me<em>  
><em>And it's so, it's so<em>  
><em>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<em>  
><em>But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"<em>  
><em>I say<em>

**Finn with the boys.**

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

**Mike.**

_Her lips, her lips__  
>I could kiss them all day if she let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<em>

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
><em>I'd never ask you to change<em>  
><em>If perfects what you're searching for<em>  
><em>Then just stay the same<em>  
><em>So don't even bother asking if you look okay<em>

_'Cause you know I'll say_

**All Guys._  
><em>**_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are_  
><em>The way you are<em>

They hand her the rose when their done and she thanks them smiling all the roses wondering what's going on. Noah,Tamika,Nava and Mr. Shue comes out and Mr. Shue gives her a red rose standing with the others then Noah nods to their daughters making Rachel stare at her daughters surprised as they walk over to her with two purple roses then Noah walks over to her with a pink rose and hands it to her then she stared at him bending down on one knee with a small box in his hand. She stared at him holding the flowers and watched Tamika and Nava stand by their father with smiles on their faces.

"Rachel Barbra Berry when I first met you at the Lima Bean Cafe, I saw this jaw dropping girl who I wanted to get to know so badly and when you told me that you were a mother to Tamika and Nava on our first date? I thought wow here is the woman I've been looking for my whole life and I've made stupid mistakes in the past by getting my best friends girlfriend pregnant and having Beth in the world was great but you are my life and without I'm nothing and what everybody tells me about being a Lima loser I would truely feel that way if it weren't for you telling me that you believe in me and you love me not just because my past but for my future with our amazing 5 children."

Rachel nods sniffling a little with a smile on her face listening to him talk. Quinn and Santana stood there listening to Noah Puckerman talking about them being a mistake and they feel hurt inside.

"All the songs the Glee club and our daughters just sang, are how I feel about you baby! I fell so deeply in love with you the moment you gave me a chance to show you that Blaine and Eric don't mean anything to you! I watched you grow so much and you are beautiful Rae! you outshine every woman or girl I've been with because I found somebody that knows what I went through the year before and now here I am my senior year a father of 5 and the happiest guy ever! I get to live with you as the man that you love and I get to love you back as my woman so what I'm trying to say is that I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! baby will do the honors of becoming my wife?" He asked handing the twins the box and they opened it smiling at her.

She stares at him in tears then looked at everybody to see Kurt standing at her with tears in his eyes smiling at her then she looked back at the box where the huge gorgeous princess cut pink diamond engagement ring and starts sobbing with happy tears.

"Are those happy tears or are they no I don't want to marry you tears?" Noah asked his baby really hoping she says something.

"Noah Puckerman I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with as your wife,my answer is always going to be yes." She tells him as he slips the ring on her finger and she kisses him passionately with tears falling down her face. He felt happy to know that he was getting married to the girl of his dreams.

The group claps for them and they pull away smiling at them and Kurt hugs Rachel squealing and stares at the gorgeous ring on her finger.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry,the twins, the triplets, Noah's mom and sister were all sitting in the Auditorium watching Noah graduate high school. She was super proud of him for passing all his classes and he actually got into NYU on a full academic scholarship and Rachel's bought them a nice house in Brooklyn to fit their whole family. Rachel got into AMDA and on a full scholarship so they are both going to move to New York. It was her dream to come to New York and now it was finally happening.<p>

"Noah Puckerman." Mr. Figgins says handing him his diploma. He thanks them before pointing to Rachel blowing her a kiss and smiles at him so proud.

After the graduation was over, they all went to the Berry-Puckerman house to have a party. Rachel kissed her baby so proud of him.

"Congrats on graduating baby." He grins thanking her then wrapped his arm around her as she held Rishon.

"So we've been planning this wedding together but when do you actually want it?" Rachel smiled at him whispering in his ear and he smiled nodding.

"I love it baby and everybody is going to love it aswell." Rachel glancing at her children as people gushed over them.

**On August 18 2012.**

Just the day after Noah's 19th birthday and the triplets first birthday. 21 year old Rachel Barbra Berry and 19 year old Noah Raphael Puckerman are in New York in Central Park getting married to each other with their family and friends at 2:30 in the afternoon. He invited the whole Glee club and Santana and Quinn actually showed up after thinking about it.

Noah already said his vows and now Rachel was going to say hers or sing it since she want's to be different. He was wearing black pants with a white dress shirt with a black tux coat over it and his tie was dark blue. He had black dress shoes. He stared at the woman staring in front of him.

Rachel has on a beautiful long white silk strapless ball gown wedding dress that was sparkled on the top and just flowing in the bottom. Kurt designed her dress and she loves it so much. Her hair was in a up do and she's wearing the necklace her mom gave her. She has on white and blue sparkled heels.

"This is for my vows to you Noah Puckerman." He stared at her with so much in his eyes. She gets handed a mic and the music starts and everybody listens to her sing to her soon to be husband. Santana stared at her old boyfriend as he stood in front of everybody getting married and felt happy for him because she now has Brittany.

_Ooh_  
><em>I know your eyes in the morning sun<em>  
><em>I feel you touch me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>And the moment that you wander far from me<em>  
><em>I wanna feel you in my arms again<em>  
><em>And you come to me on a summer breeze<em>  
><em>Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave<em>  
><em>And it's me you need to show<em>  
><em>How deep is your love<em>

**The Band.**

**_How deep is your love, how deep is your love_**

_I really mean to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be We belong to you and me_

4 year old Nava and Tamika smiled at their mommy while holding onto their brother Tyson and brother Rishon carefully.

_I believe in you_  
><em>You know the door to my very soul<em>  
><em>You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour<em>  
><em>You're my savior when I fall<em>  
><em>And you may not think, I care for you<em>  
><em>When you know down inside that I really do<em>  
><em>And it's me you need to show<em>  
><em>How deep is your love<em>

**The Band.**

_**How deep is your love, how deep is your love**_

Shelby sat with Beth in her arms, she had tears in her eyes as she watched her oldest daughter Rachel sing to the man she loves as they get close to Husband and Wife. She was so proud of her daughter and Noah.

_I really mean to learn_  
><em>'Cause we're living in a world of fools<em>  
><em>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<em>  
><em>We belong to you and me<em>  
><em>Da da da da<em>

Rachel stared into Noah's eyes grabbing his hand singing to him with such love and her dads and Noah's mom stares at her so happy that she's brought them a new family.

_And you come to me on a summer breeze_  
><em>Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave<em>  
><em>And it's me you need to show<em>  
><em>How deep is your love<em>

Quinnsat there listening to Rachel sing to the guy she had her first time with and brought her Beth and she knew that she lost the one guy she thought she could have to Rachel Berry soon to be Rachel Puckerman and it sucked big time.

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

_Ooh I really need to know_

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down when they all should let us be _

_We belong to you and me Dada_

Finn and Kurt stared at the two surprised that Puck was getting married before them and to a wonderful woman like Rachel. They were very proud of him.

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love I really mean to learn_

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools _

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be _

_We belong to you and me_

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

_I really mean to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools _

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be_

Rachel stared at her soon to be Husband and smiled trying so hard not to mess up her makeup singing the last part slowly.

_We belong to you and me: _

Everybody clapped after that and they listened to the rabbi talk more asking if Rachel takes Noah to be her husband and she says I do and then Noah says I do aswell then Noah slips the wedding ring on Rachel's finger and she does the same with his finger and he tells them to turn.

"Everybody I now give you Noah and Rachel Puckerman as husband and wife. Noah you may kiss the bride." Everybody but Quinn and Santana clap as Noah brings Rachel into a earth shattering passionate kiss. Rachel grins wrapping her arms around his neck kissing her now husband.

They pull away slowly hearing everybody but the triplets cheering for them clapping. They smiling at each other before pecking each others lips then smile at everybody.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Puckerman." Rachel loved the sound of that and smiled up at him.

"I love you too Noah Raphael Puckerman, always and forever til death do us part and sickness and in health." He grins pulling her close once more capturing his wife's lips, god he will never get tired of saying that.

"To Rachel and Noah Puckerman." Finn yelled while holding Callie's hand.

"To Rachel and Noah Puckerman." Everybody cheered. Quinn,Brittany and Santana all got up from their seats with their bags and start leaving to catch the train back to Ohio.

Rachel grins wrapping her arms around her Husband then out in the corner of her eye she saw Brittany,Santana and Quinn staring at her giving a small smile before leaving and she smiles softly before looking at her husband and pecked his lips saying I love you softly and they spend the rest of the day and night happy with their friends and family as Husband and Wife.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Cherish/Cherish,If I Can't Have You,I Have The Way You Are and How Deep Is Your Love all from Glee. Well that's all for this story until I work on the Sequel. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
